The Fog on the Ocean
by ShadowLamb
Summary: May has been long since finished her journey taking place as champion and having explored all she could through Hoenn. However something has been troubling her, she is lost and bored. When Archie and Maxie appear back onto the scene she finally realizes there's more out there than adventure.
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew through May's hair as she flew atop her Flygon, Quake. She always loved the sky and how her worries and stress had washed away. May had finally climbed to the top, she had finally become champion. Chasing her dream for so long she forgot about how much she missed just getting there and now that there was nothing to fight for life was stagnant. Quake howled swaying and curling in the air and May screamed to the sky with joy. She put her arms up to touch the clouds as the swept through her fingers like a dreamy river. Everything was perfect but she still could feel a rock in her heart, she assumed to be hormones of becoming older.

"Alright Quake it's time to land boy, we better get some rest!" May said softly.

The Flygon shuddered happily and dived for the ground like a roller coaster. Before he had crashed he slowed down and hovered landing softly like a delicate Butterfree. The girl laughed in an unsure tone as if to be puzzled why she still does not feel complete. Returning Quake to his Pokéball May sighed climbing a giant tree she had called home. Typically it was a secret base and she had been staying away from her mother and father for awhile as she really needed some time to think. Her Pokémon and family were everything to her and she always had the highest respect and trust for them but she just needed space to think.

She crawled across the leaves and branches to a bed she had, above it was a hole in the tree top to gaze at the millions of bright stars above. Watching them twinkle and glitter in the night she began to feel hazy slipping into a dream.

******

May screamed awake suddenly drenched in sweat, above her hovered her six partners with horrified expressions. These nightmares would not go away, the ones where she was alone and stuck in a dark room she screamed and no one heard her she was all alone. Even though in waking life she was not alone, she felt trapped some how like there was something more. Staring above her she smiled at her Pokémon, Quake the Flygon, Pepper the Sceptile, Aaron the Aggron, Growler the Mightyena, Mary the Banette, and Spirals the Shiny Spinda. "There's nothing to worry about guys, it was just another dream" May replied with subtle confidence.

Pepper was not pleased with this and she grunted her displeasure as she knew better. "Okay maybe I'm just a little bit bored, we don't really have much left you know? I lived the dream and now I feel like it's all over" The girl admitted.

Growler then cocked his head and licked May's face; as she hung there still upset the Mightyena looked around for something to cheer her up. Thoughtfully he clawed at her pack and dug out a nifty Pokénav with pride in his eyes. May didn't know what the intention was but she soon realized that there was an event going down in Littleroot Town that her parents were hosting. It was a cooking festival and there were to be many berry pies and the likes. Her ocean colored eyes glittered with a glimpse of hope, maybe all they needed was something relaxing like this.

"You know what, let's do this it might be fun!" She cheered.

******

Archie had been interested in making his way to Littleroot Town all week long, it's been a long time since he has ever had a decent meal all the towns folk did not accept his presence and without real support he had been living on scraps. His stomach grumbled aggressively as he made his way, it was quite far as he had never actually been to Littleroot Town before had he no interest in the land very much. The long grass brushed against his legs as he trudged, anger swelled within him he wondered why he decided to walk in the first place. In order to clear his mind of his hunger he was reminded of that little scamp that had ruined his plans time after time awhile back. Archie had remembered that she was the daughter of Norman and he wondered if he would be noticed and be delivered a can of kick in the butt.

Thoughts raced through his head, he remembered the way her battle style impressed him and all the while enraged he enjoyed every battle. It's been a long time and Archie knew deep down he had to separate himself from the scamp, she was trouble and he felt too drawn to her like some sort of sick obsession. He remembered the day he stepped down from Team Aqua and apologized to her... her name was May, he managed to keep away not running into her anymore. Although a miss Archie was always far more passionate and giving up his dreams was difficult and it still enrages him.

Archie zoned back into the real world and noticed he had finally made it to this tiny town called Littleroot, it wasn't much to him, the former Team Aqua leader sincerely believed it needed more water. Making his way to the event Archie noticed a display of painted banners and beautifully made bouquets of flowers on tables with neatly tucked napkins. In his head he groaned he was not one to be of manners, and he did not understand how these things would work. There were plenty of bright inspired faces at this gathering and he could already smell pie, sweet berry pie. Quickening his pace he felt an excited longing for food but something soon stopped him dead in his tracks... it was him!

"Maxie!" Archie groaned.

******

"Oh no, it's you!" Maxie scowled in an impolite tone.

"Me? What are you doing here! Aye, I'm starving for good food and you happen to be here to ruin my day! You did this on purpose didn't ye'?" Archie growled in disgust.

"Excuse me but you're making a scene, I happen to enjoy the little things and thought I'd come to see what this was about. I had no intention of seeing you here."

"Whatever, I suggest you leave before things get grizzly!"

"You imbecile, maybe you should scuttle back into your cave!"

Maxie felt a deep pang of regret, he didn't believe his arch nemesis would appear at such an event. Archie was being shushed by the other attendees, and he quickly was seated right next to poor Maxie. His body stank of salt water and Maxie quickly became uncomfortable. Since Maxie was the more dignified leader he sat ignoring the scoundrel next to him waiting for the announcements while Archie pouted. Norman approached the quaint little stage they had set up for this day, his hair was slicked back and was obviously older than the two former leaders, Maxie stroked his chin who had this man reminded him of? He noticed his stature as strong and positive, with the same eyes he had seen previously, perhaps in his Team Magma days.

It finally clicked as he had a shock fly through his body, why Norman was May's father. The former Team Magma leader quickly became anxious but stayed proper, if he had known who he was surely he would be beaten out by his Slaking. The very thought made him shiver, but he knew he never meant to hurt May she just happened to always get in the way. He remembered the way she fought with pure determination it was wonderful and intriguing but in these memories he felt agitated as if something had bothered him. Maxie could never pin point these feelings and he always neglected them, bottling them inside himself.

While he was day dreaming Norman had finally finished his speech which he had not payed any attention to. Soon after Vigroth and Slaking began to help set the tables with banquets of glorious food with many different berry deserts. As soon as Maxie dusted himself off and properly stood something had startled the people as a helicopter like swooshing sound grew closer, and closer to the gathering. Everyone was now in awe as a shadow was cast before the crowd. Dust blew at his glasses and he tried his best to stay formal but became quickly flustered, on the other hand Archie had an excited dumbfounded expression on his face as if he was expecting Arceus to come down and grant him a wish.

"Oh my gosh it's May, the Champion!" A young girl screamed.

"May?" Archie and Maxie yelped at the same time.

******  
>END CHAPTER<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

May hopped off her Flygon and let out a soft cough from the choking wind. Thanking Quake she then released all her Pokémon to come out and enjoy the little festival. Gaining her balance she was soon swarmed by fans and the amount of love was overwhelming. She didn't want the focus to be on her, she wanted her mother and father's event to be the focus. Politely but awkwardly she pushed through the crowd to see her mother and father, they have started to grey in their hair but their eyes and faces were still as cheerful and determined as always. She hurled her arms around her gym leader dad and then the same to her mom.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner I'm excited to eat the delicious food you both prepared, I rarely get to see you and mom at the same time anymore!" May explained pleasantly.

"We're excited to see you too! Go take a seat I'm sure your old friends and neighbors would love to hear about your journeys, we will be back getting the games organized" Norman replied happily.

"Thanks dad! I'll let my Pokémon go enjoy themselves and hang out with the other Pokémon. Go on guys, have fun!"

With that they all dashed away happily even though Pepper was hesitant, May reassured her it was going to be alright and then she was more willing to scurry off. A light sigh escaped her mouth as she closed her eyes, when she opened them again shock suddenly made her stomach tie into knots. Archie and Maxie had been here this entire time, and they were staring right through her as if they could see her soul. May's head suddenly shut off and her stomach felt like a bunch of puttering raindrops and knots, a strange anxiety she hasn't felt in awhile. Maxie quickly stared at the ground pretending to have not existed while Archie was still interested with complete and utter wonder. The awkward air hurt so she finally decided she'd have to do something before she became stone. She sat straight in-between them on a beautiful white stool.

"I can't believe you two are here, I'm sorry I don't mean to make you angry. I don't think you should leave because of me, I can go, I know you guys probably have quite a few hard feelings and I know you're trying to change so I'll try and get out of your way just don't uh do anything dumb I guess?" May scrambled words together and faltered. She believed that must have been the dumbest thing she ever said.

After a long silence May felt sick and began to hastily pack her things fumbling in a clumsy rage. "Hey little scamp, no hard feelings" Archie replied as he placed his hand on her shoulder to quickly stop her.

"Hah, I never forgot that nickname" May whispered trying to hide her red face behind her honey brown hair.

"If I may add, I never expected you to be here I apologize for our mistakes as we must make you feel awfully uncomfortable. Perhaps we should be the ones leaving" Maxie added trying to fix things.

"I'm hungry I don't really want to leave" Archie grumbled.

Maxie nudged him hard in the gut, he must have thought he was completely oblivious. The girl was unable to hide a bit of a giggle, however to hide her strange feelings she coughed over it trying to seem less of an idiot. She darted her eyes to the soft ground surrounded in bright green grass, she wanted to hide herself and crawl into a Cloyster shell but unfortunately she couldn't. May never really said much to the leaders really, she always listened intently to evil plans and foiled them, so being in such a situation of calmness made things awkward and uncomfortable.

"I've never really been very polite to you little scamp- I mean May, let me grab you uh food and stuff then I guess we can call it better" Archie gently spoke trying to break the silence, he never seemed to be very good at hiding his feelings.

He scuttled away quickly to do so, however the teen female knew he wanted to refresh his mind and get away from silence. She sat quietly fiddling with the white napkins and silver utensils trying to entertain herself, maybe going to this thing was a bad idea after all.

"That's very much like him, to run away from a situation and leave someone else to deal with it. Should we recall the events in the past-" Maxie chuckled stopping mid-sentence.

"Yeah I noticed he's never really been the socially adept type, passionate and powerful but a stumbler for words" May replied softly.

"I see, you are much more observant than I previously presumed let me apologize for those false accusations perhaps we can have a fresh start."

"I think I would like that, I don't want to have this weirdness around us. I did enjoy our previous battle though, it was really different."

"Yes indeed, we shall battle for recreation some time in the future it would be... fun."

******

Archie struggled getting past people and his rage built up from a crowd of people. His sinister urges rose inside, all these dumb pushy people had been standing here for too long. Frustrated he slyly bumped the various people to push them forward, a man in the front fell to his knees and he sneaked into his place. There were many platters to choose from, Oran berries were probably his favorite he spotted some Oran berry pie and he snagged some along with various other things. Archie found himself pondering after he filled his plate, he wondered what May would like. These tiny details frustrated him and he wanted to ignore the fact that he was getting angry over such trivial things. Deep down he knew he really wanted to impress her but he didn't know where to start, and didn't know if he should. It was very wrong to feel this way and he never really loved anyone or anything but the ocean; May's eyes reminded him of the ocean. He imagined her smile but snapped out of the thought and snatched whatever foods he found hoping May would enjoy them.

Archie strutted his way back to his waiting table with a feeling of pride and relief that he got out of there. When he approached where he was to sit and stay he noticed the way Maxie and May were interacting he was being smooth making her laugh and smile. He saw the look in Maxie's eyes and knew he must be extremely interested in whatever it was she was saying, this very thing made Archie swell with agony and rage. Thoughts raced through his head he so badly wanted to smack Maxie silly and make him bleed but he had to try and keep calm, he didn't want to create a scene especially not in front of Norman. Tripping over himself he placed a plate of food in front of May in a clumsy way and then sat down himself to try and stop the conversation they were having.

"So I brought you some food, I didn't know what you liked so I kind of put everything on there. I hope you like it" Archie interrupted with a proud tone.

"Oh thank you! I'm not really picky I am a trainer after all, lived on nothing for awhile" She thanked sweetly.

Archie's heart raced and he felt a little simmer in his stomach, something about her gave him some sort of new life. Music began to play it was rather bouncy and happy as the sun began to set, seems that they prepared a dance as well. People began to get up and frolic and dance in a wide grass field next to some speakers, a lot of them having their Pokémon companions by their sides. One lady he saw was dressed in a flowing flowery dress with her joyful Gardevoir partner. His attention was then diverted to May who was scarfing down food like a Miltank, Maxie was surprised and was very delicately eating his plate he had grabbed soon after. Soon an idea sprouted in Archie's head he wanted to dance with May, he pondered of how to ask but he just decided to flat out say it "Hey scamp, would you like to dance with me?"

It sounded rather blatant and May glared at him with a look of utter shock. He wasn't sure if that was such a good thing but he didn't care what did he have to loose anyway? "Uhm, sure I guess, I mean if it's not weird" She replied blushing with a very uncomfortable tone.

Maxie finished his plate and glared at Archie, Archie could tell he was not very impressed with him right now. "Archie that is extremely inappropriate to ask a girl of her age to dance, what if she's not okay with it? Or perhaps you would like to deal with Norman?" Maxie scowled.

"No it's okay Maxie, my dad let me risk my life a million times and it's not like it's a personal thing. I don't mind having some fun!" May proclaimed.

Archie was overjoyed to hear that response and he took her delicate pale hands, he didn't exactly know what he was doing but it would be fine to him anyway.

******  
>END CHAPTER<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Maxie watched the pair of fools dance like clumsy Spindas in a cluster. He sincerely felt bad for the poor girl as she seemed to be confused and quite stuffy. Tapping his fingers the bouncing of the night surrounded the open sky, he began to zone out staring off into the wide night sky sprinkled with bright stars. Almost always did Maxie wear a professional and blank expression to not expose a weakness, however he couldn't help but seem irritated looking very frustrated. What was it that made him so angry? Maxie was rather annoyed by Archie in the first place but seeing the girl and him together made him feel a different kind of rage. It could have been the way they danced, how unorganized and strange it was.

May swayed gently like a leaf blowing in the wind, it was so elegant yet confused him. Her hair was flowing softly, it had grown longer since the last time he had seen her. After quite a while Maxie had noticed his staring, the idea of this intrigued him. He wanted to learn everything about her, he wanted to dig a hole into to her soul and see what made her the way she was. Even though he was always curious of everything around him creating a scientific explanation for everything he had never thought this way of a human. Pokémon, Hoenn, legendary creatures, those were the things he had always thrived to learn about but this sudden interest in a mere lady made him anxious.

A light breath escaped his body as if he was letting go some of his soul. All these thoughts rushed his head he knew he wasn't going to fall asleep tonight. A few songs had passed by and Maxie snapped back into reality when Archie and May approached their table seeming rather exhausted. May's face appeared a light red as she cleared some space to take a seat, the duo were laughing as if they heard something hilarious. Archie shot a glare back at Maxie as if to mock him and he internally hissed. This fool had constantly been annoying him, always making some sort of ignorant remark if he was speaking or not. Finally having enough Maxie decided to speak up about his ridiculous mannerisms "Archie you are the worst dancer I have ever seen, I'm surprised you can even manage to stay on two legs."

"I doubt that you could do any better, you're just a nerd!" Archie growled.

"I can, I am far more intellectual and coordinated than you are. I could have completed my goals if it weren't for you being so moronic."

"There you go looking at me as a mere Feebas! I'm not as dumb as you think!"

"Oh sure, the all knowing fish man."

Archie groaned his aggression readying his fist to put up a fight but instead backed off trying to seem less of an idiot. The opposite Magma leader snickered because he knew very well he had him cornered in this argument, like always. As things grew more quiet a calmer song began to play allowing the crowd to simmer down from the party attitude. Many couples grew closer while some just swayed joyfully to the sweet serene sounds. Maxie cleared his throat and adjusted his attire to keep presentable as he slowly lifted himself off his chair. "May, would you like to dance?" He asked formally.

"I am a little tired Maxie mayb-" She explained when interrupted.

"I insist let me show you the right way."

"Oh, uhm... Okay?"

It was known that Maxie was good with words and he knew it, he was charming and sly able to complete his goals without trying. As May shyly followed him to the center he took her hand gently and showed her the proper way to dance. He wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her hand to his shoulder she seemed clumsy and a bit nervous at first but quickly began to get it. "You follow my lead, it's really easy" Maxie said softly.

******

The air was tight around May and Maxie she felt a strange urge in her stomach, was she too close? Unable to wrap her head around things she allowed Maxie to lead, it was unlike her to befall to such an event but his cool and strong demeanor made her feel more relaxed. Out of the corner of her eyes she had noticed Archie impatiently sitting with his arms crossed, the look he wore on his face was one of pure anger. May had felt like this was some sort of contest of who could screw with her head the most, and it made her feel rather inferior. The two leaders were always in rivalry in something, she wondered if it would be possible for them to ever get along, a great pity for them seeded in her head.

May kept darting her eyes back to Archie anxiously, she was worried about him, he was never one to sit idly. However Maxie had noticed this and she managed to catch a glimpse of a sinister grin on his face as he obviously wanted to toy with him. "Don't mind him you need not feel so anxious" Maxie sternly spoke as he brushed May's cheek.

That there seemed to be the breaking point and Archie suddenly jolted to his feet. He screamed and charged viciously at Maxie, within seconds pinning him to the ground. May jumped back in fear frozen, she had not faced such a peculiar event before. A trickle of blood fell from Maxie's nose and he smiled in a dark way as if he was waiting for him to make a move. This light smirk then quickly turned into loud laughter and the entire town grew silent. This sign of taunting realesed some sort of anger inside Archie and he began to beat him violently, but May was unable to watch squealing at such things. She has always seen Pokémon battle fiercely but has she never seen such a vicious display by two human beings.

May could feel herself grow weak and she felt a few tears drop from her ocean blue eyes, this light disturbance suddenly alerted her Pokémon and they swiftly came to her side. Spirals the Spinda wiped her tears as she fell to her knees, while the Flygon blasted the two away from each other with rage. The men were quickly restrained, Maxie by Pepper the Sceptile, and Archie by Aaron the Aggron. Archie thrashed and struggled completely blinded by some unknown force May had never witnessed before. Maxie however was coughing in a half limp with bruises on his face, thankfully not too damaged. The event alerted Norman and May's mother as well and they were utterly disappointed condemning them away from Littleroot Town and to the nearest Pokémon center in Oldale Town. May followed reluctantly with her Pokémon to make sure they would stay away from one another.

Upon arrival the air was more calm but stagnant not one have said a word since they arrived. Every time one of the men tried to glance at May's eyes Quake was there to screech at them in discouragement, they did not take kindly to their actions. May began to feel sick her eyes still sore from her shocked tears, Spirals tried to comfort her with soft squeaking and noises of encouragement but she was too upset to be cheerful. She lightly patted Spirals' head to show her appreciation of her trials but the little Spinda was just as distraught from her weakened trainer.

Not far from May and her Pokémon she noticed Maxie being treated for his wounds, the healing was soon well and he was allowed to leave separate of Archie. However he instead got up and walked towards May and her Pokémon, she could feel the air growing tense as her partners let at low growls and grumbles of warning. Quake stepped tall in front of him before he could reach may making a loud hissing warning him to leave. "I'm sorry..." He spoke quietly.

"I am too!" Archie piped in.

"Don't be just, stay away from us for now on. I was an idiot for thinking I could actually make real amends with the likes of you two" May grumbled.

Pepper hummed her happiness and put her nose in the air. Archie jumped up and walked over besides Maxie in an attempt to be apologetic. "Little Scamp, I'm really sorry I was out of control. Please forgive me" He pleaded.

"I don't get it! What do you two want with me? I can't have you messing with me, is this to get back at me for stopping you? Well if it is just stop I don't need you causing trouble and making me cry!" May snapped into a scream.

With a sigh May slumped to the ground in confusion with a sickening guilty feeling. She placed her head in her hands curling into a ball, the dust on her hands were making her itch. "I thought..." May claimed "I thought that we were having fun you know? When your only friend is Brendan... I thought we could maybe get along, but I was wrong."

"Scamp... I-" Archie began but was stopped.

"Just don't follow me, okay? Can you do that? Come on Quake we're going home, the rest of you can take a nap in your Pokéballs I know it was stressful today" She spoke softly but sternly.

Returning her partners she climbed awkwardly onto Flygon's back, he growled at the former team leaders before leaving the center. Both of the men were speechless and had a plain look of angst on their faces. When leaving the night was thick and May was growing sleepy, she let Flygon take flight to her hideout for a good rest.

******  
>END CHAPTER<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The sounds of chirping and trees swaying tickled May's ears and she startled awake from nightmares, yet again. Light from the warm sun flooded down onto her face reminding her of all the previous events. Guilt pierced her stomach as she lied back down onto her bed the soft blue cotton blankets curling her into a comfortable burrito. May couldn't help but bother her brains with Maxie and Archie, she found herself pondering where they had gone and if they were okay. Thoughts raced through her head and the worrying built heavy stress into her head, she did not understand her feelings and she did not want them.

Suddenly she interrupted her worries and wondered why her Pokémon were not out, this was rather different and she hopped out of bed in curiosity. Digging into her pack it was quickly found that each and every bright slick red Pokéball was empty. May's heart stopped and she swiftly raced out of her green beautiful tree base to find them. She would not know what to do if they were taken in her sleep, or worse if they had not loved her anymore. She darted her eyes frantically as she pressed her hands hard into her head as if to try and suppress some stress and help her cope. Then she finally spotted it floating on the water nearby.

"Archie!" She scowled.

******

His eyes glittered he felt rather impressed with himself that he was able to find May's secret base. However the one thing standing in his way was her savage Pokémon that were almost literally trying to drown him. Thankfully his sturdy and amazing Sharpedo was able to keep him afloat with much persistence. After quite awhile of struggling with these tiresome companions of hers he finally saw May watching him.

"Scamp can you please call off your friends I'm getting killed!" He shouted.

"I told you not to follow me! Go away!" She retorted with an irritated tone.

With that her crazy Flygon took a dive at him making him fall off into the bright blue lake. His body flung and splashed sinking down for a moment and then quickly bobbing to the surface. Unfazed by the rippling water he floated slowly kicking his legs to stay afloat, knocking him in the water was very ridiculous as he loved the ocean and was an excellent swimmer as well. Archie swiftly swam over to his epic Sharpedo grabbing a hold of its side.

"I just wanted to apologize, I want to make things right!" Archie shouted persistently.

"You already did so why are you here?" She countered.

"Okay fine, I wanted to see ye' again why can't we just hang you know?"

"Hang, seriously that's the best you have?"

"Kind of, I don't lie to you I promise."

"I don't know what kind of weird game you and Maxie are playing but leave me out of it, besides I have important champion stuff to do."

"Okay, you think my excuse was dumb what the heck is champion stuff?"

"You know... Champion Stuff... Yeah..."

"Uh huh..."

"Fine, just don't do anything stupid what do you want?"

"Uh... First can you stop these guys from attacking me?"

With that May signaled her Pokémon to her side, they reluctantly followed and still shot Archie glares of hatred. For a little while she was whispering to them as if plotting against him, it made him rather nervous and he glanced around at the beautiful glowing lake to take his mind away from it. Moments later she finally stopped and called him over. With a sigh of relief he rode his Sharpedo to go greet the young lady. The splashing waves brought back soothing memories when he was a powerful leader, the times he fought May relentlessly, those times were over now. Now he was more concerned about his own mental health, finding her and trying to talk to her, seemed a bit creepy to him.

Hopping onto the softened grass he sent his Sharpedo back into its Pokéball with a soft thank you to it as well. May slumped down to his side with an loud sigh. She seemed very stressed with grey bags hung under her eyes and a sort of tense atmosphere about her. Considering that Archie was terrible at reading others emotions he thought maybe he was wrong or she was extremely exhausted. He didn't want to imagine her upset again, the tears she cried the night before struck him like a lightening bolt he just wanted to make it better. The thought however amused him as he remembered previously wanting to beat her Pokémon and wanting to see her finally falter when he was the leader of Team Aqua. This time though was different, when she actually did he didn't feel the swelling sense of achievement and pride he previously thought he would feel.

"So... Uh... What's got ye' so stressed?" Archie finally broke the silence.

"Why do you care?" May quickly snapped back.

"I was... Worried... You look really uh... Tired."

Her eyes fell into a cloudy haze as if she felt hurt and defeated, he never once seen her in such a low state. May met his eyes as her lips began to quiver but then she hung her head back to the ground. Archie began to feel panicked he didn't want her to cry again he couldn't cause that kind of issue again. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around her in an awkward embrace.

"Erm, what are you doing?" She asked in a frightened voice.

"I don't know... I thought you were going to cry and didn't think before I acted obviously..." Archie replied quietly while letting go.

******  
>END CHAPTER<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The morning shone brightly tinging the rocky brown mountain a glowing gold. Maxie was exhausted from taking the long road to Jagged Pass, he had no need for a bother from his irritating grunts and even more curious admins. The pure humiliation last nights events haunted him, he was a towering and ferocious leader not a weak Oddish. None of those grunts should learn about what had happened for they then may assume he had weakness. Fear was one of the many ways he had kept things in control and he was not about to let that crumble because of a mere mishap when he was in a strange state of mind.

Pausing his stroll he shuddered pondering what had made him so ridiculously reckless. That damn girl had him in a strange pressure, like he had to make some sort of display of things; or maybe he was just trying torture his Nemesis as the way Archie had been in absolute helpless rage made him snicker. Realizing he had technically won in that situation he rose his head in pride displaying a sinister grin. Truly had Maxie been the most intelligent, and never ceased to corner Archie in any argument. He knew that he was calm and collected, perhaps he should have used this advantage long ago but the past was gone.

Soon had Maxie reached his home, and secret base. This place had an odd feel to it, he hated it yet he felt a safety in this sanctuary he had built up on his own. That sanctuary however was so easily torn down by May herself, this made a little flame burn his stomach. The only reason he had been so kind to her was because even though he had despised her he had also highly respected her talent and prowess. Maxie wanted to destroy her very existence and wished he could crush her in defeat but at the same time felt compelled and wanted to be as close as he could possibly get.

Travelling through the magma halls, many of his grunts greeted him with worried faces. It was possible that his wounds still had not faded in the time he had spent outdoors. Maxie gave them in return glares of power to make sure they would understand their place, in this they had kept silent like he had wished. His base and team was fairly organized and it was tricky to find your way through to the untrained eye. When he had finally reached his office he slumped into his chair, he could only relax when he was truly alone. A sudden pain of boredom flooded into his body, he truly had absolutely nothing to do, the fire and passion he had felt just a day ago had fizzled into a stagnant pit. He impatiently tapped his fingers trying to occupy his time, however there was nothing to do, he could not chase Groudon as May had it captured it. His head swelled, every second thought was about her and he hated it.

He had gone a few years without having a single thought about that wretched girl but now it was a returning factor as if he had needed to know more. He had needed something to put that spark back into his life and she did, she always did, ever since she had became the meddler of his plans. His head rested in his hands from all these sickening thoughts, the frustration of his own mind betrayed his own morality and beliefs. With a long sigh he slammed his hands on his worn desk, then began to pace in fast strides as if to solve something but all it did was raise his anxiety.

The door had cracked open lightly squeaking as Maxie saw a grunt stumble in. "Sir, I was told to check up on you by Tabitha... We keep hearing noises, do you need something?" The man spoke his voice shaking in fear, he obviously did not want to ask.

"I did not give any orders, return to where you were." Maxie spoke confidently.

"Yes, sir..."

Maxie soon came to his senses and relaxed, he was going to go find May. He couldn't sit around forever and he needed to figure out why he had been so flustered. "I'll be leaving for awhile, if I come back with anything out of place you will be held responsible." He claimed dryly.

The team magma grunt hid a grumpy frown as Maxie budged past him with pure intention. It was about time he settled this once and for all.

A delicate wind shook the trees nearby and the grass whistled softly. May had been lying for hours on the grass wide awake watching the clouds slowly dance by. She had paid no attention to Archie as he laid there quite a space away, he had seemed so open but was now completely quiet it had worried May. Not that she really had much to say to him either but she was certain that Archie was a man of pure action and loved to talk. Even though she was still fairly angry at him and somewhat concerned for his peculiar behavior she felt a little more relaxed with him around. Vines had dangled from the tree above them slightly blocking the view. The quiet sounds of nature was soothing but she felt the urge to say something, anything to clear the awkward air.

"Hey I'm sorry about that hug, kind of weird... Won't happen again..." Archie finally replied as if he was thinking of what to say the entire time.

"It's okay I kind of needed it I guess" May replied calmly.

"Oh good because I was kind of thinking about leaving ye' alone for awhile but since you're good I'll hang around."

May quickly regretted that decision she felt so anxious and had already been quite bored, she didn't exactly want him hanging around much longer unless he was able to strike up some sort of interesting idea. "To be honest I'm actually really bored, you should follow me scamp I have an idea" Archie chimed leaping to his feet as if on par with May's exact thoughts.

With nothing better to do May rushed to her feet packing her Pokemon with haste. She would be willing to do anything right now as long as she didn't have to sit around. Archie released his beloved Sharpedo and signaled to follow, May let out Quake and hovered over the rippling water next to him. "You think you can beat me in a race little scamp?" He teased watching Quake flutter over the water.

"Of course I can, don't doubt Quake here he's a champion!" May challenged playfully.

Quake chattered in pride displaying his beautiful triangle wings proudly. "Alright but listen, you may have battled me, but you've never seen any sea creature as fast as this one!" Archie spoke patting Sharpedo's rough head.

"We'll see about that, won't we Quake? Where are we racing to?"

"That over there, the little rocky island with nothing on it. It's probably a few foots away."

"A few 'foots' away? Way to know your math!" May chuckled loudly at the statement.

"Ready? set go!" Archie quickly retorted without warning her and starting before her.

"Hey!" She screamed while Quake tried to gain a boost of speed.

The Flygon sped up getting closer to Archie and his partner, but like a torpedo they darted under the water out of sight. Quake stopped confused and then was given a splashing surprise by Sharpedo's strong leap clear out of the lake. May felt a burning passion inside like lighting as she and her Flygon zipped through the sky. She had noticed Archie's joyful and genuine grin accompanied by soaked hair and clothes tightly hugging his skin. This had distracted her as she felt her heart twist along with a tummy full of Butterfree'. Had she been gawking at his appearance, she couldn't it wouldn't be right, it wouldn't make sense.

Quake noticed her staring off with distraction and he sarcastically twirled in the sky tossing her upside down and catching her again. The strong winds pelted her face and she let out a loud laughter from utter joy. As the two were getting close to their goal Sharpedo was gaining speed and leaving them far into the dust. With determination to win May and Quake gave their all reaching just at his speed but was too late. Sharpedo and Archie had won this race, and the expression they wore together was one of gloating. May, and Archie both hopped onto the medium sized island like rock with bright smiles on their faces. May rested her head on his shoulder still giggling from the excitement.

"Okay I guess you win!" She laughed.

"It's because I'm amazing!" He taunted with glory.

"Yeah right, what if I did this!" May swiftly pushed his body into the flowing blue lake.

He made a loud splash and disappeared under the water for awhile and May glanced around curiously. Submerging from the glossy ripples he took grasp of May's thin legs and pulled her into the lake with him. The plunge took her by surprise and she let out a light scream of excitement. The two of them returned to the surface together and May couldn't help but blush and giggle like an idiot. Returning her composure she climbed back atop of her Flygon but she couldn't help but stare at Archie and his playfully cute smile paired with those puppy eyes, and shaggy beard. He stared meaningfully back through her for awhile and neither had noticed they were even doing so.

Time had passed by rather quickly for Archie as he yawned fully. He hadn't really slept so his eyes grew tired and he wanted to doze but kept forcing his mind awake by willpower. He had wondered if May even noticed how exhausted he was, but he didn't care she probably was too. A weird simmering built up in his chest and he couldn't place what he was experiencing. The sun was at a high point and it was wonderfully warm like a perfect day at the beach. He glanced over at a sleeping girl on the grass, she was completely tuckered out and probably haven't even noticed she was asleep. With the comfortable warm sun glowing on him he slowly began to doze off into a pleasant dream.

As if almost no time had gone by Archie slowly lumbered awake forgetting where he was, this was a surprise so he jumped frantically until he finally realized what happened. With a soft sigh he relaxed again leaning against May's tree base; she was still fast asleep as if the world around her had not existed. Archie looked at the sun and noticed it setting off into the dark of the night, it had been a rather short day for him. He lifted his hand and gently brushed May's messy hair, he felt the urge to get closer but he knew there should be no such relationship the age difference was too much and he was much too proud and noble to do that to her. A deep sorrow filled his soul thinking of such things but he knew she'd be happy without him, perhaps being with Brendan being her age and all.

A sudden crack of twigs in the distance made him twitch in a startled state. He darted his head around confused and ready to fight with his fists or his Pokemon. Suddenly out from the healthy green trees he noticed a passing shadow, curiosity and fear built him to his feet. Getting closer he noticed a bright red sliver of cloth, it couldn't be...

"So what happened to returning home? I see you're getting a little close aren't you?" Maxie hissed walking out of the shadowed forest.

END CHAPTER

**AUTHOR NOTES: Hi there guys! I got a few favorites so I just wanted to say thank you! If you see any errors let me know I will edit the story later on and get rid of any grammar or spelling errors. I hope you're enjoying the story so far, but I have a few things to say.**

**I wanted to make it clear that May is 16/older in this so she's not all that young but you know... Also I'm going to stay with the leaders being around mid - late twenties like mentioned by an admin in the new ORAS. Which takes me to another matter this is post game past all legendaries and stuff also I wanted to let you all know it is loosely based around all the current games kind of incorporating them all.**

**Alright thank you again! If you have any suggestions please let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I didn't promise anything, I just wanted to make sure she was okay" Archie spoke with confidence.

"You were told by Norman after May had left not to seek her out, and to never return. Don't you remember that threat or are you too dense to listen?" Maxie hissed quietly.

"Okay, so then maybe I should ask why you're here then? That threat didn't apply just to me."

"I simply wanted to make sure you weren't harassing her, it seems I wasn't surprised" Maxie lied with not a hesitation.

Archie grew semi-suspicious but he didn't need the snark telling Norman about him hanging around his beloved daughter. The shaggy man peered back at May who had appeared to still be slumbering in peace. He had no reason to leave prior to Maxie's stalking but now that he'd been caught he had no choice but to leave. With narrowing eyes Archie glared right into Maxie's dark and piercing gaze trying to intimidate him. Maxie did not crack or look away his confidence was obvious and he had every right to be, Archie knew that one slip up and he could be in jail. He was lucky enough to atone for his past mistakes that they allowed him to stay as long as he didn't try anything stupid.

The two men had been there in silence for awhile each trying to get the other to leave. However wasting time like this proved uneventful, and Archie was starting to grow bored. At least this tedious staring contest was buying him some time from having to go, he really seemed to be attached to his current spot as if he was a trained Houndoom on guard duty. "If you spend any more time sitting here idiotically I'll be forced to drag you away." Maxie growled.

"Hah! With what, you know I'm much stronger than you!" Archie cackled amused by his seriousness.

"Don't underestimate me Archie, in a real fight I could certainly gain advantage over you. Besides you wouldn't want to be caught by Gym Leader Norman would you now?" Maxie claimed lowering his tone.

"As I thought, making remarks of telling on me. I'm going anyway but I better not catch you hanging around either or else I won't hesitate to hit you again."

"What makes you believe you have some sort of ownership over this girl? You cannot mean to tell me you're actually so jealous and quick to claim such lies. You should be ashamed, do you think I'm daft? Perhaps you should reconsider how horrible you are at hiding your petty feelings, if anyone were to find out you would surely be in trouble now wouldn't you?" Maxie retorted with a devastating truth.

Archie grunted and stared away from Maxie's sinister gaze, how had he been so observant and prepared made him furious. "I have no intention of falling for a mere girl, maybe you should take the hint that maybe she would rather be left alone than stalked by some creep" Maxie had piped up again taking stabs at him.

"Okay I get it... I'm going..." Archie grumbled in a defeated manor.

"Good."

With that statement Archie strolled past him not giving the other man the room to feel confident. Brushing past Maxie he pushed him aggressively almost making him stumble but he was too composed. Archie still walking slowed himself peering back at the Team Magma leader making sure he had been following as well. He watched him as he formally followed without any hesitation or concern for May, by this time Archie was almost certain that Maxie's threats were real and he didn't actually care for his little scamp after all.

******

May awoke to the early night sky, the magnificent sun just skimming the edge of the world. When she turned to find Archie's body she realized he had disappeared, perhaps he had been busy. She was content but she would have appreciated a goodbye first, this kind of disappearance just seemed rude. Stretching her thin pale arms May noticed Mary her Banette simply staring at her from above like she had been waiting forever. The stubby Banette dropped from the trees wide thick trunk onto May's head and flopped her long claws around her neck. She seemed rather anxious as if she wanted to scream a billion words but sadly she had no way to thoroughly communicate with May and instead started running around frantically flailing her long arms. "What is it Mary, why do you seem so energetic?" She asked rubbing her tired eyes.

Mary grew upset she realized she couldn't really give her any real information. With a hop she dashed back into the tree and quickly fell down dragging May's pack. She dug her claws through the silver zipper and grabbed two ripe berries, one was a strong blue Oran berry, and the other was a bright red Cheri berry. She then proceeded and started to smack them together making enraged violent sounds. It was extremely confusing and May stared blankly at her.

"Are you hungry?" She asked confused.

The Banette shook its head and then angrily flailed about with frustration. She then ruffled the bag some more pulling out a Leppa berry, in persistence she took grasp of the Oran berry in the other claw and started zooming around with them in a fast pace. Then she stopped and placed them on the ground next to each other grabbing the Cheri berry again. It almost looked like she was playing with them; Mary used the Cheri berry and made it slowly hop towards the other two berries. Making ferocious sounds she then started squishing the Oran and Cheri berry as if they were battling. After this Mary then glared at May with hopeful eyes thinking that she fully understood.

"Okay I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're doing..." May replied in a dull tone.

Facing defeat Mary flopped flat on her face with angst. "Oh Mary, I'm so sorry I wish we could have you talk but you're all zipped up!" May teased scooping the hopeless Banette into her arms.

While May had been cuddling her Banette she was quickly alerted of a noise from the trees away from hers which was in a clearing. She assumed it was just wild Pokémon and went back to cradling her poor stubborn and ironically 'talkative' Banette. She then began to sing a soft lullaby to her Banette, May had always loved to sing but wouldn't do it in front of a crowd. She guessed that she was either too proud to seem 'girly' or too humble to want to have focus on her, this was ironic because she was in fact the Hoenn champion.

******

From a safe distance Maxie had been observing May, he was curious to what he had been so drawn to and didn't have the nerve or stupidity to blatantly approach her like Archie had. He had also made sure that Archie was long gone, he wanted to make sure he didn't make a mistake and Archie had believe all of his lies like a naive child. The girls voice was soothing, he could understand why her Banette was so comfortable even after being so flustered. Maxie found himself calming from her voice, but he reluctantly resisted the urge to relax. Brushing back his long red hair he began to devise some sort of plan, something he could say perhaps, or maybe he should just give up.

Gaining confidence he decided he really had nothing to loose and if he miscalculated he could just leave. Besides he convinced himself he was too intelligent to really make such a mistake that would hinder him. However he was severely frustrated he did not know what he wanted to say or do, this thought left him flailing in a pool of doubt. Maxie knew that he needed to discover what made him so inclined to speak with her, so maybe he would just figure that out along the path of nothingness in cheap conversation.

He got himself ready and calmly headed to the clearing, he had to be confident or his own words would betray him and make the girl suspicious of his intentions. When he managed to be close enough to speak he stopped and crossed his arms comfortably behind his back. "Good evening May" Maxie spoke softly.

She jolted up in surprise and then softened her expression when she realized she was not in trouble. Her little Banette glared at him with meaningful eyes and then ran towards him with clumsy strides, its arms dragged behind it. It started pointing at him and flailing its arms as if to make a point. Maxie was thankful that May did not understand what its berry demonstration was, for he knew it was about the clash he had with his nemesis from earlier.

"Hello Maxie what are you doing here? Why do you and Archie follow me, I'm not dumb you know. If there's something I don't know I will find out!" May quivered in an obvious bluff.

"Actually I was going to be off to watch the Vivillon passing this time around, they found a spot near Slateport City that they seem to pass by once a year. It would be nice to strengthen my knowledge of other Pokémon, perhaps I may beat the champion one day? Anyway thought I'd pass by and say hello while on my endeavors" Maxie replied thoughtfully, it was good he was able to come up with a legitimate excuse as there  
>was a passing this very night.<p>

"Really, how did you find this place exactly?" May questioned with growing suspicion.

"Your father Norman is a rather talkative man."

"I guess that makes sense... You're never going to beat me though."

"Oh really? How about we make a deal then, I will challenge you next week same place and time. If I win then you get to do my bidding for a day."

"If I win then you must become my personal maid for a day, do you really believe you can beat me with all the times I have beaten you?" She challenged back at him in a taunting tone.

"It's a deal then, you will be in our team uniform soon enough."

"Yeah right more like you in a dress I will be laughing so much it will make my life. Anyway I'm coming with you I've never seen Vivillon before."

Without a hint of hesitation Maxie watched her gather everything while her Banette stood there absolutely astonished by May's naive nature. Maxie knew that this girl was putty in his hands and so did that Pokémon, the Banette glared at him in fury, it probably wanted to gauge his eyes out at this very moment. However he knew that her precious Pokémon would not disobey May because they loved her, so instead it sat there grumpily eyeing him like a Braviary. Even though Maxie felt extremely accomplished he had not the slightest reason to be, he didn't even know what he wanted but he enjoyed the thought of having her follow him like a Growlithe.

Her bright blue eyes were sparkling as she returned her Banette to its proper Pokéball. She had a very silly and playful grin displayed wide across her face, he had never seen May so joyful in his presence. Without any words Maxie started off as Slateport was not very far from their current place. May followed without a question hopping along entertaining herself like a child. Being her age she was certainly not very mature, he would have thought otherwise her being the champion and all.

It didn't take long to arrive to the area close to Slateport, it was placed past them on the beach where many other pedestrians gathered. Maxie hated being surrounded it made him feel anxious and distracted his perfect focus. "Hey you know what I'd bet we'd get a better view from that rocky platform over the ocean there, we'd also have more space" May suggested reading his mind.

"Indeed, and how do you propose we do that..." Maxie asked.

"Do you not have a Pokémon with Fly or Surf yet?" She teased.

"No I do not, never had the need for one. I despise the ocean, and hate being in the air."

"Well too bad, you're hopping up on Flygon with me!"

Maxie sighed why did he decide to make the poor decision of being close to the ocean? The girl tore out a Pokéball containing her elegant Flygon. It let her on happily but when Maxie tried to come close the Flygon twitched and was reluctant to be close to him. The Flygon must have sensed his anxiety and it gave a light smirk when it swiftly dashed high into the air and dived down making Maxie want to throw up. He clung to the creature with pure hatred, he wished that May's Pokémon were not as stubborn and sarcastic as she was. May could clearly see his displeasure and she let out a loud giggle. Soon after the Flygon had its fun it landed delicately on the platform and bowed its head to May.

She returned the wretched creature and Maxie had to flop to the ground with haste. His chest built with a sudden rage but he let is wash out since he was glad to finally have his feet steady. "You really are not fond of anything but the ground huh?" May giggled.

"No, no I am not" Maxie said blatantly.

"It's okay I'm not going to tell, I know how you like to be so proud and dignified."

"That Flygon of yours is a pest."

"Nah, he just doesn't like you yet."

"I see..."

******

Soon after the beautiful Vivillons filled the sky all of which displayed different wonderful wing patterns, they could have come from anywhere in the world. May couldn't help but gaze in awe as they fluttered by with the bright moonlight glowing on their colorful wings. She was enjoying every last minute almost forgetting about all her problems. When she went to glance over at Maxie to read his reaction she realized he had been staring at her the entire time. "Take a picture it will last longer!" She teased.

He didn't reply, it was obvious that he was embarrassed of being caught and couldn't think of a witty comeback like he always had. May smirked triumphantly, it wasn't often that she was able to top Maxie at his own game. She always believed that he must have thought of life itself as just one giant game, as he had always treated it that way. Maxie's skin glowed from the moonlight, it made him appear more pale than he actually was. She had wondered if he had ever seen the sun or just wandered around in the dark like a vampire. He hadn't smiled very often but she noticed an almost peacefulness to himself, it wasn't exactly a full expression but it was something.

"Maybe you should consider doing the same?" Maxie asked as she realized she had been staring at him too.

"Heh sorry..." May mumbled.

Time flew by and the Vivillons disappeared from the sky leaving the dotted stars and wide moon to themselves. It had grew significantly cold since they had arrived and the ocean didn't make it much easier. May shivered along with chattering white teeth, she hadn't noticed the temperature drop until now. Trying to ignore the chilly air she wrapped her arms around herself clinging to her knees, this did not help though. Without even noticing Maxie silently took off his overcoat and gently laid it over her, giving her some warmth. No words escaped his mouth, just silence, May wondered why he was being so polite but didn't have the words to match. It was as if he just couldn't say anything just because he didn't want to have to express himself.

"Thank you..." May thanked him thoughtfully.

******  
>END CHAPTER<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

The chilly air began to grow stronger forcing Maxie's hair to become an utter mess. Maxie had hated the wind, he preferred hot sunny days and warm windless nights. If only he could have created a perfect world with no bothers to enrage him. The weather was increasingly getting worse he had felt like his body was about to go numb from the sheer force itself. He didn't show any signs of shivering or that he was frozen, May had his overcoat which kept her warm and for some reason he didn't want to make her suffer. When they had reached her 'secret' base Maxie had reached his limit of the piercing wind and casually pressed against the trees thick trunk to protect himself.

"Maxie it's getting really windy are you sure you can make it all the way back to Jagged Pass?" May asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine" He lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

Maxie stood with a false pride trying to make her think it was okay. Secretly he knew even if he had stayed he would significantly raise the likeliness of being caught by Archie, Norman, or any of those adversaries. It seemed to always be when May was around that his lies and manipulation crumbled, was it some sort of crap luck or did she just keep him unaware? The girl sweetly approached him handing him his coat back, but when she had a slight touch of his hand she frowned. "You're really cold, let me see your hands!" She shouted with worry.

"Don't worry about it" Maxie grumbled in an irritated tone.

She glared at him deeply piercing his soul and he was sure it meant business, he realized she was too stubborn to argue with. The man lifted his hands to a slightly visible level, but May rolled her eyes at his uncooperative behavior. Snatching his hands for a closer view Maxie had noticed himself that he could barely feel them anymore. He stared down at his hands along with May and noticed the growing colors of a purplish hue, great any longer and he may have frostbite. "Yeah you're not going anywhere tonight, if you try to leave you will answer to my Pokémon so make your decision" The girl growled.

"Fine..." He sighed realizing his plans were falling apart at the seams.

"Good get your butt up there!"

Maxie climbed the tree with ease it was significantly warmer for whatever strange reason. Waiting for awhile he regained the feeling in his hands and saw May fumbling with some sort of cover at the gaping hole in the roof. She couldn't seem to get the thing to stay and the utter frustration she displayed was enough to entertain Maxie. He contemplated if he should help her but he wanted to watch for a little while longer before lending a hand. After several minutes he spoke up "Do you need help?"

"No, it's good it's just really windy you could say Rayquaza was setting off Delta Stream up here!" She shouted.

"Perhaps I should have been more clear, I'm not taking no for an answer" Maxie replied climbing his way to the top.

Effortlessly he snagged the other side of the thick over cover and pinned it to the top concealing the giant hole. May gave him a look of annoyance as she was obviously upset that he so easily could fix it and she spent ten or more minutes on it. He avoided the urge to smile and leaped down to climb back into the base, without another word May followed as well. Indoors it was toasty but there was barely room to move, it was compact with so many objects and plush dolls that you couldn't walk very far.

"You must not care do you?" May grumbled like a child.

"What?" He responded in surprise.

"You always show me up and treat me like an idiot."

"That's a rude assumption don't you think?"

"Not really, you treat everyone like they're lesser than you."

"Not everyone."

"Oh please who then?"

Maxie gazed at the winding branches that composed the floor. He would not admit to thinking she was the only one who was an intellectual equal to him it would sound ridiculously silly. Silence killed the mood, May didn't seem too pleased and she simply rolled her eyes. "Fine, play this game. Why do you have such a problem with being truthful? Would that be too much for your ego?" She continued to attack him.

Anger welled up inside him, would she just shut up already he couldn't take these insults any longer before snapping. "Come on answer me! You play silent all day long and do something kind but go back on it like you're confused or something!" She jabbed this time raising her voice.

"You want an answer? The only one at my intellectual level is you so your little fantasy about how you believe I'm some sort of dastardly fiend and all I do is treat you as lesser is ridiculous. I gave it my all when I battled you as a child, because you were different! Go ahead and believe what you want, you're the one who confuses me! You're the one sarcastic little kid who didn't stop following me around and now I'm stuck with you, understand?" Maxie howled with fury.

May's face went from pale to bright red, she was baffled and speechless. He wouldn't take any of these insults when he knew exactly what he was doing, he knew who he was. Maxie had nothing left to say and began to simmer down, he felt suddenly embarrassed when he realized what he had admitted to. He laid his head on the ground facing away from her, Maxie couldn't look at her he didn't care that he was on a hard flat surface. With thoughts rushing through his head he pushed everything away into a personal mind vault, and began to slip into sleep.

******

May had awoken, she had not slept much but her nightmares seemed to be dissipating. She stared directly at the cover above, the rushing winds from the night before had gone and all that could be heard was the buzzing and chirping of the early morning. Thoughts had rushed through her brain, she could barely take the pressure that fell upon her it was enough to make her vomit. For the first time in her life she was so frustrated that she wanted to commit suicide, each thought passing by involved a perfect demise. May could just disappear nobody would know since she was always going around, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, she had loved too much already to be so horribly selfish.

Kicking the sheets away she had already wondered about Maxie and Archie. She had a nagging yearning for them, something that she thought she would never feel for anyone. Her face red and head full she clenched her fists punching her pillow with rage completely forgetting Maxie was still here. Letting out a screech of fury she stopped and flopped face first back into the cushy feather pillow. Lying there her heart was paining and she wanted to tear it out of her own chest.

"Are you alright?" She heard Maxie's slightly concerned voice.

"Do I look alright? That's a stupid question" May responded sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

May rolled onto her back and let out a really loud sigh as if to set her soul free. She didn't trust her ex-enemy with that kind of information but for some reason she really wanted to tell him. He stood there hovering over her, his expression blank as it always was. "How do I know I can trust you with that information Maxie, how do I know if I can really trust you?" May groaned reluctantly.

"I wouldn't be here right now, I would have left last night when I gave you information that you could surely use against me in the future and probably will" He said confidently.

"Oh yeah..."

"Well?"

"Do you really care to hear, really come on you're a man no man likes hearing complaints?"

"I thought I made it pretty clear that I'm not like other men..."

"I guess you aren't but I always believed you were worse, like I honestly believed you would snap my neck one time."

"That's absurd."

"Well when you never smile people seem to think that you're out to get them... I'll tell you if you smile."

May stood up peering up at his eye level with greasy and sarcastic grin on her face. He simply rolled his eyes at her, his hair a shaggy mess from the lack of grooming. Staring back at each other for awhile he gave up with a sigh and then gave her a ridiculously stupid and sarcastic smile, it wasn't genuine but it was enough.

"Okay, that's good enough I guess. So before I met up with you and Archie again I was really tired of life, I was full of apathy. However when you two came back now things are significantly different, and I'm not sure if it's for the worst or the better. I feel annoyed and extremely stressed out like I want to kill myself; but at the same time I have reason and I feel a strange yearning. I hate it, I'm considering suicide" May spilled in a wild mess.

Maxie's eyes were wide as if he knew something that she didn't, it made her feel even more inferior. "Intriguing... I understand now, all this time..." He replied trailing off.

"Can you tell me what's wrong with me?" She sighed.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just ca-" Maxie was interrupted by a really loud thud.

"Hey little scamp are you home?" Archie's voice echoed.

******

"Yeah, hold on a second!" May yelled.

Archie was not supposed to come back but he didn't really care; he spent a long time last night really contemplating the consequences but they didn't seem that terrible after thinking it through. He heard a loud rusting and thudding from above as he waited at the base of the tree, what the heck was she doing up there? "AUGH!" Maxie howled.

His large eyes widened, had that sneaky bastard been here this entire time? Archie suddenly grew impatient with a wash over of horrible thoughts traveling through his head. What if he did something to her, or if he had manipulated her into thinking Archie was a villain again? Everything made him believe the worst and he anxiously paced, he was too caring to personally invade May's privacy so he waited. She hopped down pulling at Maxie's arm making him follow her, Archie knew Maxie was fairly strong and could stop her from dragging him if he really wanted to. His stomach churned at the thought of it.

"Hey Archie, you're here awful early?" May asked cheerfully.

"Yes, I am. What is he doing here?" He quizzed trying not to seem upset.

"Well he payed a visit on his way to an event and the wind got really harsh and cold so I made him stay the night."

"Oh really... Tell me more..." Archie replied gritting his teeth giving Maxie a glare of death.

"Yeah we went to see the Vivillon passing it was pretty cool."

It was obvious that Maxie was horribly embarrassed and his face was pale with fear, that damn liar had been manipulating him the entire time. Now however they both had dirt on each other so if one told, the other would go down as well. Maxie was under dressed and his hair was a complete mess, this made Archie jump to only one conclusion. If he had touched her in any way Archie would not let him live this time, this time there would be a blood bath and no mercy. May had a nervous look as she gazed at Archie and Maxie, Archie wanted to take her away from him so much but he couldn't do it.

"Guys, may I remind you that you're near my secret base and I won't tolerate anything weird so can we all just calm down?" May asked nervously wringing her delicate hands.

"So much for secret." Maxie responded sarcastically.

"Yeah now that you're here!" Archie hissed.

"Okay that's it! I think you should both leave now!" May cried frantically.

"I'm not going anywhere..." Archie scowled.

"Listen, please! Please stop!" May's eyes began to well up with tears.

That alone was enough to make Archie calm down, he did not want to cause her anymore agony. Counting to ten in his head he let out a loud sigh of frustration. This man was going to drive him up the wall if he didn't back off. Archie watched Maxie glance over at May he seemed just as uncomfortable and didn't pipe up with any witty comebacks. Silence softened the mood but the jealousy that Archie held in himself was still there and was pent up like a Tauros. "I'm okay now May, I'm sorry" Archie said lightly.

"Great, maybe I should get some food ready. I have eggs, I'll just cook them up. Don't kill each other please, I'll be up in the tree if I hear anything you guys are leaving for good" She replied sternly.

She climbed up the trunk of the tree carefully, the sound of scraping wood at her heels. When she had finally darted inside Archie immediately got into Maxie's face. "What did you do to her!" Archie whispered in an angry tone.

"I didn't do anything." Maxie responded with confidence.

"I don't believe you, if you did anything to her I will find out and crush you so far into the ground you'll be crying for your mother!"

"I'm not lying."

"Then explain the messy hair, the unprofessional look you never wear? I wasn't born yesterday!"

"Do you honestly believe I would do that you're so blind. I'll explain myself though for her sake since you're too daft to realize the obvious. I stayed over for one thing, you don't look beautiful the moment you wake up. Also to add it was extremely windy, perhaps you don't remember May telling you that herself."

"I look sexy the moment I wake up I don't have to do anything but wake up."

"That's disgusting and I don't care..."

"I will kill you, I really will. I will not hesitate to hurt you if anything happens to her!"

"Likewise..."

******  
>END CHAPTER<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Inside her domain of safety May fell back onto the blue sheets over her thick soft bed. Letting out a loud and annoyed sigh she covered her hands over her foggy eyes. Mary the Banette was watching with a sarcastic glare, she knew that May was frustrated and she was terrible at hiding it. Deep in her throat she felt a whimper blurt out and Mary hopped up to ease her pain. "What's wrong with me?" May cried.

Mary shot her a crazed look of annoyance, it was obvious the Banette had something important to say. It's ghostly hide shone as she reached for her face to wipe May's tears away. Soon after Mary made a shape of a heart with her claws, then pointed to the vines that led to outside. "What do you mean? You think I love them?" May whispered "You're crazy, the only people I love are my family and friends."

The Banette stared at her and rolled her eyes as if to tell May that she was an idiot. Mary then smacked two Pokeball's open that contained Pepper and Spirals. She then guided them to the mini fridge hidden in a tiny corner of the room; when she had opened the white container she snatched a carton of eggs and pointed at them as if to demand them to make food. With a grumble the two other Pokemon began to cook some breakfast. Mary then hopped back up into May's arms waving it's claws around, she was clearly implying for May to tell her how she had been feeling as May knew her Pokemon very well.

"Mary, these psychos tried to destroy the world and are like seven years older than me do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?" The girl complained.

In response her Banette smacked its forehead and then took grasp of her own chest where it's heart would be if it had one, she then pointed towards hers. "I don't know... My heart hurts I guess..." May admitted to her emotions.

Mary then nodded rapidly as if to claim success in her previous judgement. Taking a moment she pointed at May's heart again and then flopped her two arms towards the exit. May could tell that she wanted her to tell them how she felt, asides from what she told Maxie which was more of frustration. Her implication was to admit that she loved them.

"Are you crazy, do you have any idea how dumb that is?" She screamed in annoyance.

Spirals came running over as soon as she spoke, she happily held three plates full of fried eggs. The clumsy Spinda however fell down over her own steps tossing the plates in the air. Quickly both May and Mary leaped to grab them, but Mary was faster and snagged all of them with great elegance. With a smirk of pleasure Mary handed the meals to May and then crossed her long claws in a sassy fashion.

"Okay whatever you're too smart for me I get it, you win; but I'm not admitting anything to them" May sighed painfully.

Yet again the Banette rolled its eyes as May began to climb carefully down the tree with plates in one hand, and a vine in the other. The two men she had apparently loved were standing horribly close to one another with pure vengeance in their eyes, it appeared as if they were seconds away from a brawl. "Hey, I have breakfast do you mind tearing yourselves away from your staring contest?" May laughed nervously.

They must have not noticed her because as soon as she spoke Archie and Maxie leaped away from each other in utter shock. May awkwardly placed the three glass plates on the grass carefully to not touch the dirt on the ground. The unlikely duo shamefully walked side by side scowling at each other. Archie tilted his head at May in a playful way, his bright blue eyes sparkling from the sun. Maxie had noticed his endeavor and gritted his white teeth with disgust. The two men then sat as far away from each other as possible without being far from May. "Thank you for breakfast May, you have been kind to me since I have arrived" Maxie complimented in a plain but somewhat sweet tone.

"Yes, thank you I do enjoy your kindness as well little scamp!" Archie cut in.

"No need to thank me, I'm just doing what good friends do" May spoke awkwardly.

May, Maxie, and Archie continued to feast on the filling but rather bland breakfast her Pokemon had prepared. When they had finished May felt full of energy and was ready to challenge the world. "So what is on your evil to do list today boys?" May teased.

"I am here to treat you to a day of events May, I think you'll enjoy it because we make a great duo!" Archie claimed in pride.

"Well that sounds very nice, what about you Maxie?"

"I won't be joining you two this evening unfortunately Archie and I are at odds... However you may call me on your Pokenav any time, I shall register you as you may to me. Let me know if this brute does anything ridiculous" Maxie responds while preparing to leave.

Archie groaned as May watched them both with full anxiety. Without even knowing May realized that Maxie had already had her Pokenav and was handing it back to her politely, talk about sneaky. "Good day May, I wish to speak with you alone tonight if I could" Maxie spoke again giving Archie the stink eye.

The man in red then began strolling in the opposite direction, leaving May and Archie to themselves. "What a snot huh? Anyway, are you ready?" Archie spoke in excitement.

"Yeah, just a second let me pack" May replied shyly.

She climbed swiftly into her base snatching her bag and Pokeballs which she returned her beloved partners to. Returning to where she had been she slipped on some slippery moss clinging to the bark of her tree. This was rather sudden and she let out a frightened squeal bracing for impact. However this was not how it had ended, before she could think Archie had caught her; his eyes were wide and filled with both worry and sudden relief. May's anxiety rose through her chest and her heart began pounding violently.

"Are you okay little scamp? You should be more careful!" He asked still cradling May like a child.

"I'm fine, my apologies I guess I was being reckless" She whispered.

"Okay, good ye' best be more careful my dear!"

The words hit her like an arrow through her chest, he called her 'dear' that's something she remembered only couples saying. Her stomach grumbled not from hunger but from pure nervous joy, a strange and sickening mix of emotions. Archie continued to carry her in his arms as he was approaching the nearest seaside. It was a little far away, but close enough where you could make it out in the distance. "I can walk you know, it's okay to put me down now" May piped up her voice shaking.

"Nope, not until we reach the ocean. I can't have you getting a scrape, I can't let that happen scamp" He teased while effortlessly carrying May.

"You act like I haven't saved the world, and beat the elite four becoming champion."

"Well think of it this way, I caused a half of that so I cannot let any more harm come to you. Everyone's luck runs out eventually little scamp!"

"Fine, carry me slave!"

"Haha! Don't push it!"

"What? Make me the queen of the seas! I'll lead your crew too!"

"You would be a princess little scamp, you're not married."

"Well I could be!"

"Mhm, what to that Brendan kid?"

"Ew no! He's nice but... He's a friend. I don't get that feeling you know?"

"Then who?"

"Uh..."

May swung her legs uncomfortably, she was never one to lie very well so she pretended to have never heard anything. Archie hummed sweetly waiting for her answer, she tried to avoid his gaze but he managed to attract her to his face. He lifted one eyebrow questionably as if to try and drag May into admitting something she wouldn't dare say. His mouth twitched into a smirk, adverting his stare Archie began to whistle as if life was in complete harmony. Deep down May knew there was some sort of feelings that made her just completely in bliss around them, they made her feel excited and complete.

Arriving the beach side May noticed plenty of people playing and enjoying the warmth of these beautiful sunny days. The sand below them was a golden shade which reflected the hot day making her feeling toasty. A light breeze blew through her honey brown hair while speckles of water flew from the ocean and into the wind making a perfect temperature. She couldn't help but smile softly at peace with the world, when she had returned she noticed Archie gazing at her pathetically.

"Are you ready little scamp?" He cooed softly.

"Ready for what?" May wondered.

"This!"

Archie charged to the water and splashed May into its current, in surprise she flew out of the shallow ocean splashing the man frantically. He began to let out a loud amused laughter cowering himself from her flailing arms and legs. May continued to thrash at him playfully, he continued to block her wild splashes. In response to her continued war he restrained both her thin wrists gently, stopping herself she relaxed as both had calmed their laughter. The moment though sudden had seemed to slow and May gazed into Archie's eyes, he stared back meaningfully but he seemed to be afraid of something. She began to worry as his eyes grew cloudy, what was the matter?

******

Archie's chest pained and beat rapidly, he could feel something digging into his soul. The man already promised to let go of her, he had promised himself that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Every moment longer he spent staring at her the more he wanted kiss her, he imagined how much relief it would bring him. Curiosity killed his nobility, thoughts of what could be drove through his mind like a barrage of daggers. This sweet young girl was peering at him with such innocence, and he was a tainted man with demons nobody could wash away. The thought of causing more pain to this young girls heart drained him, he just couldn't do it.

"Is something wrong Archie?" May asked sweetly.

"Nothing little scamp, you're just adorable! Hold your breath okay?" He responded trying to gain back a smile.

"What, why?"

Without another word the man snatched her hand quickly diving into the deep ocean. The water rushed past them making their hair and clothes ripple at the soft tide. Reaching the bottom Archie pointed at a sea floor of gems and rocks glowing brightly, they appeared to be some sort of crystal. Peering at May he had saw her eyes glow with awe, he had hoped that she liked it. Archie then pushed hard against the water returning the two back to the surface where the waves washed lightly by the wind.

"What'd ye' think little scamp?" Archie wondered his face glowing.

"That's beautiful how'd you find that?" She asked curiously.

"Come on, I'm the leader of Team Aqua that shouldn't even be a question."

"Yeah I guess that's pretty obvious."

Chuckling lightly Archie and May approached the shore at a leisurely pace. Around them many of the pedestrians of Hoenn glared at Archie as if to be making sure he didn't make any mistakes. He felt rather inferior as the whole world practically thought he was always causing trouble. Oh how difficult it has been to redeem himself and his team, his actions so unforgivable and reckless. Huffing a content sigh he ignored those who had disrespected him, he dropped onto his back feeling the sand sticking to his tanned skin. Observing May she sat atop his stomach, he shifted uncomfortably wondering if this girl would ever give him a break. Every time he tried to avoid falling for her she did something that made him hunger more for a relationship.

"That was fun, what now?" She quizzed flipping her wet hair to her back.

"Oh, I have something for you almost forgot!" Archie yelped reaching into a pocket.

The night before when he had found the crystals he had collected some to get a chain made. He hadn't really realized how much time he really was dedicating to May, the pure determination he was given was almost unable to match by any other. The chain he held was one of silver with a crystal linked at the bottom like a little pendant. "I realize that yer' a bit of tomboy but I thought you might like it anyway" The man said softly.

"Oh I don't care Archie I think it's perfect, I'll wear it all the time I promise!" She squealed excitedly.

May quickly but happily placed the necklace gently around her neck, Archie felt a peaceful flood of relief. It was only just enough to see her smile, it was so bright and genuine every time it gave him chills. The clouds passed through the sky dancing slowly to the breeze of the world, everything seemed just too perfect as if for one slight moment the world decided to give him time to relax. May flopped down to his side gazing at him as they both lied under the sun.

As time passed by the washing waves grew slow and the sky was tainted a display of orange shades. Little did he know that hours had passed of simply just being there chatting about such ridiculous and trivial affairs. However in Archie's head he decided to ask more serious things as the sun met the end of its day journey "May?..."

"Yeah, what's up?" She replied calmly.

"Why don't you like your friend Brendan? He's your age, you've done everything together. I'd expect that to be almost the only option."

"It's actually because I never thought of him that way, I guess it's just because we are too friendly... I've been having other things on my mind lately anyway."

"What kind of things?"

"I guess I have feelings for someone else..."

"Hmm... Steven?"

"What's wrong with you?" May laughed at the statement.

"Well I don't know nothing, I'm just a wee bit curious is all."

"Why?"

"No reason..." Archie mumbled.

"You want to know the truth?"

"Sure."

"It's you... It's a bit more complicated but... I mean... Never mind forget it." She whispered her cheeks as red as fire.

A flame lit in his heart as soon as he heard the simple two words, he didn't need to hear the rest. Archie began to flush out his brains with a strange unbelievable and blank feeling, he was in denial. Had he really been so oblivious to not know this entire time, or was he just always in denial? May's face was flushed and she appeared to be ready to take off and Archie began to feel overwhelming cramps all over his body. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that, I'm an idiot, I'm going I can't I just!" May began scrambling words frantically.

Archie craned his head forward and got to his feet as she was preparing to dash away, he didn't know what to do or what to say. Tears began to well in her eyes and he couldn't help but feel rushed to do something. In his mind he replayed the same words, do something, do something! May turned away from him covering her face and Archie couldn't think, he took grasp of her arm to stop her. Following this he had done something he thought he would never do, the blood rushed through his body not controlled by a conciseness. His lips met hers and she didn't run, she stayed, the kiss was like a fire running through him. Archie pulled away finally regaining himself, he had kissed her.

******  
>END CHAPTER<p>

**AUTHORS NOTES: Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter! I'm trying to make these longer now and I have a lot of time on my hands so I've been taking a lot of time writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter from this point onward things are going to become very dramatic so I hope most of you won't be too angry with me about this decision. Thanks for all the continued support!**


	9. Chapter 9

Her head throbbed violently as blood surged through her veins, she had clung onto Archie's forearms forgetting where she was. Staring back into his gaze Archie let go suddenly but May continued to hold him unable to come up with a reasonable excuse. Archie suddenly jerked back away from her, she could see an expression of panic and fear on his face. The taste of such a foreign element forced May's curiosity to peak, was there more, the kiss caused a wonderful jolt to surge through her. Archie removed his dark bandanna to reveal a rugged but attractive mess of dark short hair, he lifted his right arm wiping sweat off his brow.

The man huffed and darkened his voice "you need to go."

The cruelty in his voice sent shivers down her spine, his usual hopeful eyes menacing and stale. May however did not move a muscle, her feet planted firmly in the sand she stood against him unable to turn away from him. The air grew brisk and the tickles of the wind made things feel a lot less comforting, she was urged to listen to her gut and leave but she proceeded to stare. He gritted his teeth as if to be contemplating his next move, it was obvious that he was just as afraid as she was. Soon after several silent moments he caved into his emotions both rage and sorrow building in his frame as the man clenched his fists still standing tall.

"Go home!" Archie howled like thunder, his voice powerful and frightening.

May gazed up at him in disbelief, her voice squeaked lightly "I don't underst-"

"There's nothing to understand, what you need to do is leave before I make another mistake!"

May's ego shrank into a Pikachu scurrying into the deepest depths of her heart. Truly this man had been bearing his worst emotions like a roaring tidal wave. Without another word May disappeared into the forest, she did not dare turn her head. Tears trickled down her rosy cheeks dropping like a gentle rain; had she been the mistake, had she not meant anything to him? Insecurity was rare to come from May but this man in the course of two days managed to tear her down from a confident trainer to a sobbing child. These manipulative and vile men had brought her into a darkness she hadn't seen since the day she'd been face to face with Kyogre, and Groudon. All they've ever done was toss her life into complete chaos, pulling the strings of her body like a marionette.

Yet she had no desire to stray from them, she continued to meet them being a constant victim to their games. Overwhelming fury blasted through her, it wasn't her fault, they had caused these things treating her so poorly. As she got close to her base she balled her fists throwing them violently at the darkened bark of the tree. The impact caused her knuckles to bleed, but she didn't seem the care anymore. Pain zapped her delicate hands as they flooded over with dark red liquids. It didn't take long for human instinct to kick in, the suffering overpowered her rage and she gave up resting her skull against her tree.

May's face felt hot with anger and embarrassment, she sniffled quickly while still clenching her fists. Gazing down at her fists she noticed that her skin was torn off the bony ends of her fingers. The hurting from her fingers was fierce but she just sighed in apathy, why should she care? Nothing felt broken but if she was to stop bleeding and infection her hands would need to be sanitized and wrapped. Plopping her backside into the dirt she screamed with a release of agony.

This shouting caused her Pokemon worry and they suddenly popped out of their Pokeballs. The six of them were quick to find her fists bleeding and swiftly came to her side to coax the pain. Aaron the Aggron attempted to wrap her wounds with the spare cloth she had packed, but May simply broke away from her Aggron's sympathetic attempts to heal her wounds. Pepper roared furiously at May, her red eyes glowed particularly bright. May didn't wish to cause her Pokemon such worries but when she was in the moment her rage had clouded her judgement.

Depression drowned her lungs as she spoke "Please let me die."

Quake the Flygon shook with disbelief at her selfish claims, he never knew her as a quitter. Just as the six began to stir with fear for their trainer a familiar shadow crept out from the forest nearby. May spotted the bright red hair and dark brown eyes and immediately recognized Maxie. He approached wearily his eyes glazed over as if he was actually going to cry, May knew better though. Growler directly jumped in front of the complex man, his black fur bristled and his dark red eyes were burning with malice. She was fortunate to have such loving friends, the kinds that would tear out a mans throat for her.

Maxie's coat was ruffled, he knelt in front of Growler slowly reaching his bony hand over its head. Grolwer barked angrily and Maxie returned speaking gently "Easy now, I won't hurt her."

Hearing this May scowled "yeah right you won't, I want to be left alone!"

"I give you my word."

"Your word doesn't mean crap take a hike!"

"Listen I've been all too polite, I seen what had happened. Did you honestly believe I would leave you alone with that imbecile?"

"You're a creep, don't get any closer to me. Don't you have any manners? Who taught you it was acceptable to creepily watch people?"

With that her Mightyena snapped its jaws relentlessly at Maxie attempting to deal mortal damage. The man recoiled to defend himself, with a swift motion he pinned the beast to the ground. Growler was unable to lift himself as he had a grip on his jaws and skull making the Mightyena struggle in the moist grass. May's Sceptile saw this and sprinted towards him when Mary struck between them slashing the great green monster back. Truly Mary had been the only creature here that seen Maxie's perspective, May felt an anger at her but trusted that she knew what she was doing.

"You have my gratitude Banette; as I was speaking before I was interrupted by your ruthlessly wild Mightyena, I was in your best interest of safety I assure you." Maxie spoke struggling with the beast below him.

Strain was plain on his face and his once sleek groomed hair returned to the shaggy mess it had been this morning as he continued to wrestle with Growler. The girl began to loose her vision, perhaps she was exhausted or growing weak from blood loss. Her vision grew foggy and her own thoughts were beginning to pewter out. Fighting to stay awake May stuttered "His name is.. Growler... I... Banette... Mary."

"Mary, May needs my assistance you must help me... you... go-" Maxie spoke as May was drifting out.

Moments passed as colors and lights swiftly jetted through her vision. Faded voices called from all around her and she tilted her head puzzled at what was happening. Muffled noises grew quieter and quieter until finally life went black.

******

A gentle breeze touched his skin as he trudged carrying the helpless girl. Maxie's determination pushed him forward as not a single noise peeped from the six Pokemon following him intently. What had drove this girl to such a point of apathetic recklessness was the constant question ticking in his head. Purely as he had observed the fiend Archie had been quite furious towards her but even Maxie admitted to this being an obvious sign of self-regret and was not directed towards her. If only that ridiculous scoundrel had seen what damage he caused he would be sorry, but Maxie himself knew that his own rude actions probably pushed her just as much. He was reminded of the time he had yelled at her over his own frustration.

At least Archie was man enough to hold back actual words, for what Maxie had said to her could have been much more damaging. Perhaps it wasn't Archie's fault at all, perhaps he had just been the one to push her to the edge of sanity. The idea of Maxie failing to provide safety for this girl enraged him, all he had ever done was create more chaos for her.

Returning to reality Maxie headed to the closest Pokemon center for the second time, only this event had been much worse. May's Banette then began to trot at his side looking up at him with meaning in her eyes. The creature continued to stare at him, and it made him anxious. "Why do you insist on staring at me, it's unnerving. You're a Banette not a Skitty" Maxie stated coldly.

Mary glared at him in a sassy way, following this she climbed swiftly up his back without causing disturbance. The dark marionette like creature took grasp of May's hand and placed it in his. Maxie thought this was a ridiculous gesture, it was amazingly easy to read this tiny Banette's gestures. "I do not love her, I am simply looking out for her safety as to repay her for my misdeeds" Maxie spoke with a sigh.

Wanting to keep the awfully silent conversation from continuing Maxie avoided Mary's eyes like a plague. However this monster was relentless and proceeded to crawl all over him until he gave in to its childish whims. Mary shook its head, she was a rather intelligent little thing, she knew better than Maxie's sly lies. "You're an intelligent little thing aren't you?" He responded clearly.

She nodded with an overpowering sense of pride. Maxie huffed and spoke again "Then I guess my lies and manipulation aren't enough to fool you. I'll have to accept that now so I don't have to deal with your overbearing persistence."

Almost arriving at the Pokemon center in Slateport, Mary waved a single claw pressuring him to continue. "You devilish creature, I hope you realize how much of an annoyance you are" he responded preparing a speech, "I've had an interest in that child since I first laid eyes on her, she has quite the intellect for her age but is terribly naive. I suppose I had not remembered the fire she kindled in me until I met her again, and now she's old enough to lead her own life. I'm rather young not even close to being thirty, she's almost what I had imagined in perfection. Beautiful, determined, fearless, and of course surprisingly intelligent."

Maxie stopped himself from going on, they had reached their destination and he had not wanted anyone else to be listening. The clear doors slid open pouring out a blinding light and he squinted in disgust. The nurse almost immediately recognized them both and displayed a look of shock. His heart trembling at the sight of the only female he'd ever felt for he gently propped her into the new soft armchairs. Mary grinned at him patting his leg as he slumped down close to May. The dried blood and scars on her hands made him swallow his emotions, the stinging thoughts burned through him like acid. All he could do was blame himself and Archie for this, replaying the scenes over and over wishing he'd done things differently.

"What happened?" Asked the nurse in shock.

"May was upset to breaking point, instead of her usual dealings she selfishly took her rage out on herself. Now I've brought her here to your aid, I had not prepared for this so I have to leave her in your care this time" Maxie responded trying to sound blank.

"We'll take good care of her... You should contact her family, I doubt they will be happy after this but if you don't we will have to. I believe you are sincere this time, this is why I'm giving you my advice. It will sound better if it came from you instead of us."

"Absolutely..."

******

A blaring light kicked her eyelids open, a throbbing pain in the back of her neck. Confusion had poured into her head and then she began to wonder where she was, what had happened, and why? Above her was a nurse attending to her hands, at this moment memories crashed back into her head. May's knuckles hurt like raw carpet burn but ten times worse. The nurse noticing her consciousness strolled out of the white patients room talking to someone behind the bright white door. Shuffling back inside her heels clicked on the hard pale white flooring, she sat in a chair next to where she lay.

"Alright now that you're awake I have a few things to tell you. You were carried our facility by a man known as Maxie, you were unconscious and needed your hands cared for. We determined you passed out from the shock of pain, so you're going to be able to leave in the morning. However May, your parents were called and when they were told they are now asking that you return to their house. You are not to see these men anymore, because you are sixteen, your parents have full ownership over this and they can and will be taken into custody if they are to see you again. I realize this is overwhelming, so I am granting you closure to see them one last time here today. Would you want to talk to them before you are sent home?" The women spoke like daggers.

May's heart sank, she couldn't be condemned to her parents house, she was so used to being on her own. Without a flame to protest, May simply nodded in disbelief. The nurse then accepted this strutting outside once again. She took a deep earthly breath and let the silence of the prison like treatment room set in. It was as if she was going to be alone forever, even just the few moments of quiet chipped away at her. A pure pang of guilt and frustration hit her chest, why didn't Maxie just leave her alone? He had no reason to care for her, and neither did Archie. The door creaked lightly as Archie was the first to peer in to see her. Maxie did not follow in behind him, May felt a fine relief not having to deal with them together.

Archie fumbled with his golden chain and then broke out into a sprint towards her. His gaze was one of horrific guilt as he reached her bedside. Unable to contain himself as always May felt him kiss her gently on the cheek, the warmth was soothing and allowed May to relax. Archie then proceeded to wrap his muscular arms around her tightly holding her head against his chest. A single tear fell from above onto May's forehead, all the frustration he had held up had been gone. Accepting his affection she didn't pull away as this could very well be their last time seeing each other. May nuzzled her head into him as she heard a rapid beating from his heart.

Holding back his suffering he began to speak, his voice rough but loving "I'm so sorry little scamp... I'm so, so, sorry..."

"It's okay" She replied softly.

"I thought if I pushed you away you would be happier... Instead I did this to you..."

"You didn't do this I did, don't blame yourself."

"No, don't do that, you're always just... So perfect... I can't... I-"

"I know..."

"I heard what damage I caused, you won't be able to see me that's fine... No, no it's not fine, Damnit I love you May!"

"I thought you hated me..."

"I would never hate you."

The man smelled sweetly for once, like a mixture of ocean water and the pine forest. Pulling away from May, Archie gasped in relief May knew this was the most difficult thing he'd ever done. Gaining back the fierce determination she once had as a child, May had sprung an idea "I'm not going to be kept cooped up in that place, I promise."

"What do ye' mean?" He questioned eyes wide.

"I'm the champion of Hoenn, I will figure it out. Besides I know the ins and outs of Littleroot... I'll use my Pokenav to contact you, and we can figure something out."

The man smiled a wide white grin "You're just always getting yourself into loads of trouble, that's why I love you."

Archie leaned in to give May a kiss and her stomach boiled intensely. Almost as if she was watching the nurse burst in to interrupt the two, Archie jumped back pretending nothing happened. The nurse notified the duo that his time was up, and that Maxie would be entering shortly. She turned away the door slamming behind her echoing through the silent room. As soon as she was out of sight Archie returned his gaze to May, his taunting blue eyes sharp and hungry. He bit down onto his wide smile in flirty way and spoke quickly "I guess I best be going, see you later little scamp!"

He dashed away like a Sharpedo, and May was left with a tension that spread throughout her body. As soon as she was left again to her own devices it seemed as though the walls were caving in trapping her in a prison. Perhaps this was just imagination and stress pulling at her sanity, she had no idea why she was stirring from the itch of adventure and lust for a partner. After a few passing moments the door swung open again with a rather well groomed Maxie, he was firm and as always sharp like a predator. He calmly but almost clumsily approached her like he had lost coordination.

May spoke first as she knew he might not "Thank you for bringing me here, I think I had a lapse in sanity."

"Indeed you did, aren't you lucky to have me around hm?" Maxie responded almost as if he was playing.

"Oh you're so full of it!"

"Well now as it stands your father made it quite clear that I was never to interfere with your endeavors again."

"Yes, I was told."

"Since I cannot stress how important it is that you keep safe can you please just stop attempting to hurt yourself... Since I won't be around to coddle you."

"I can handle myself just fine, besides why do you suddenly care about me?"

The tall and attractive man gave a sigh "I suppose there's no point in lying anymore as your nosy Pokemon Mary already knows."

"She's pretty cool, so yes do continue I am intrigued!" May mocked Maxie's professional tone.

"I care a lot about you May... In fact so much it sickens me that you cross my mind in my most important affairs. I don't expect you to feel the same way as it's obvious that you are head over heels for the disgusting sea creature known as Archie."

"Actually I-"

"You don't need to lie to me..."

"No, actually... I have the exact same feelings towards you... I just... Don't understand myself..."

"Peculiar but I'll take it..."

"Also Maxie, don't worry about not seeing me anymore. I'm getting out just wait for me to call, I promise I'll call..."

"You are an anomaly, I hope you know that."

Maxie stared through May his chest rising in an anxious way, what was he thinking? Without time to react or reply Maxie took grasp of her shoulders and violently kissed her. His passion was burning through her and she had no idea what to think as this took her by complete surprise. The man didn't stop, his lips pressed firmly against May's, she wondered why she hadn't thought to push him away. The way he had kept furiously kissing her was far more repressed from the way Archie had, almost as if he had all this pent up frustration he needed to release. Without another warning he drawn himself away quickly, he returned to his previous position a devilish smirk against his thin face.

"I wasn't going to leave without one, Archie has nothing on me. You will be mine." He chuckled silently.

"Uh, I-" May began to speak her cheeks blushing brightly.

"I apologize for such behavior May, but now that I know your feelings are the same I will play this game. I certainly hope you will call, I will see you later my dear."

With those words he carried off to the outside world. May's chest was pounding nervously full of energy and strange excitement. Deep down however she realized she had just gotten herself into a whole lot of trouble...

******  
>END CHAPTER<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Light was filtering through baby pink curtains, its shine violated her eyelids making her grumble. Turning on her side she faced the off white surface of the wall, the bed creaked from her movements. May viciously pulled the soft pink cotton covers over her head to shade herself from the blinding sun. It was no use by now though, she had already been awake and she couldn't slip back into her slumber. Memories of Archie and Maxie entered her brain, it had been an entire two days since she had last met with them. May knew she would have to bide her time, she would wait until she had an opening to call them.

Wide awake she leaped out of the covers with a fire in her soul, she had finally found the spark of excitement she had searched for. Her pitch black socks skidded on the wooden floor as she raced to her dresser. Pulling through various clothing pieces she felt that she would try something new, a dark red hoodie had her sold. It was a snug fit pullover, she shoved her arms through it throwing it over her black tank top. For bottoms she put on some thick black and white striped stockings and a pair of black denim shorts that were frayed at the ends. She never wore the stockings but they had reminded her of Archie, and the way his team dressed. This was the same with her hoodie, only it had made her think of Maxie. It was the silly little things like this that made her miss them.

May stared up at her clock that was fixed high on the wall, it was indeed seven in the morning on the dot. She sprinted to the stairs running down them like she had somewhere to be. As usual her mother was busy in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the family, her father was around as well waiting patiently at the table. He gazed up at her in suspicion, his head tilted slightly.

"I've never seen you wear those clothes before?" Norman asked questioning her fashion choices.

May grew nervous as she twiddled with her hair through her protective gloves she started wearing again. She met his gaze and began to speak with anxiety "I've never really wore this stuff before, I figured I could give it a try."

"Well where's your head scarf?" The man slammed her with another question.

"Oh right I almost forgot!"

May never went anywhere without her scarf, it was symbolic to her like a memory of her adventures. She ran back to her room grabbing her pack, she clipped it to her waist and took grasp of the red bandanna she had placed inside it. Fumbling with her bandanna she tied it carefully around her head until she was sure that it was perfect. After this endeavor she sped downstairs again with a bright wide smile displayed across her face. Her mother chuckled lightly her brown hair caressing against her face like a frame. A smell of eggs and toast wafted through the air, this made May's stomach grumble in raging hunger.

The young girl plopped her butt down across of her father licking her pale lips. Moments passed as May kicked her legs impatiently, she had hated waiting it made her feel stiff and cramped. Her mother then set three plates of breakfast in front of her family, after everyone was served she sat down with them. All May could think about was when she had ate the bland cooked eggs with Maxie and Archie. A tiny amount of May's appetite faded from this but she was too hungry to turn down good food. When all was set and ready she began to down the eggs and toast heartily, not using any jam, peanut butter, or even butter itself. Norman observed her his eyes wide with curiosity.

"You're awful hungry this morning dear, did you eat last night?" He asked in a concerned tone.

May swallowed her food before speaking "I didn't eat much last night, Brendan and I were battling and I was too tired."

"It's good to see you interacting with people your own age I was beginning to worry about you."

This had triggered fury in May, her father was so judgmental and it made her rather displeased. Hoping that she just had misunderstood what he had said she proceeded to gorge herself. Her mother glared at her dad, she began to sense an odd tension between them. This must have been because her mother knew that May would speak her mind if challenged, even by her own father. If he had honestly believed that he could keep May in his control, choosing who she could be with then he would be sadly mistaken. May knew herself that she was reckless, so she wouldn't be stopped if she had really set her mind to her actions.

After they had all finished their breakfast May's dad spoke again "I really think that you and Brendan would make a good couple. Why don't you ask him on a date, he probably likes you?"

May clenched her fists, he did not just say that. Rage burned her conscious letting words shoot out of her mouth "What do you mean dad?"

Responding to her clear snarky tone he let his voice rise as well "Don't talk to me with that attitude young lady I am your father! I was implying that your other 'friends' are too old for you and you should get used to it because you aren't seeing them again!"

"You can't keep me in a cage dad! I'm not your prisoner!"

"You are my daughter, and you will follow my rules; and because you aren't eighteen you have no say in this matter!"

"I am not a child, I've saved the world more than once and you're here to think you can tell me what to do!"

"I can, and I will, and because you're being such a spoiled brat you are not to leave Littleroot again!"

May's eyes filled with tears as she cried "I hate you!"

The words flew out of her mouth as she ran outside slamming the door behind her. She was sixteen and in four days would be seventeen, May would be darned if they could tell her how to live her life. Snuffling and whining May stomped away to a small clearing away from the rest of the houses. The grass crumpled beneath her shoes as she slumped to the ground balling her fists in a deathly fit of anger. Her heart swelled beating wildly as she tried to release herself from an utter feeling of entrapment. Things couldn't possibly get any worse for her, she didn't want to deal with these restraints they made her feel like a prisoner. If only she had her Pokemon, they had been keeping a close eyes to make sure she didn't leave so they had them every time she hadn't been battling. with Brendan.

May missed so much from her previous life and realized she had been so blind to how great she had it. It was like every last thing that gave her life joy was being ripped away from her. First she lost Maxie and Archie, then she lost her freedom, and now she couldn't even leave Littleroot. A cold sensation settled in her gut as she stared at the sky above her which was beautifully clear. She thought of how much she yearned to be in the sky doing loops with her Flygon, how free it was to feel the clouds wisp past her. A darkness grew inside and planted a rotten seed in her mind, resentment and hatred was all she could feel for her cowardly parents.

Almost on complete impulse she whipped out her Pokenav, the first name had been Archie; she dialed the number making sure no one was around to hear. The Pokenav buzzed lightly with each ring, the more it rang, the more she thought of being tightly concealed in his arms. With one more ring a click sounded and she heard his voice "Scamp?"

"Hey Archie... Can you meet me tonight on Route 101 at eleven tonight?" She asked still flustered from anger.

A silence was followed by this and then Archie responded "Listen little scamp... I've been thinking, wouldn't it be best if you lis-"

"Can you?" May pushed interrupting him mid-sentence.

"Yes, I can... Why so late?"

"I'm avoiding my parents, they have me practically in chains. I can't stand them, they don't know anything. Who are they to tell me what to do, I'm the champion of Hoenn, I saved the world twice, what more do they want for me to prove my worth?"

"I can't say no to you... I just... Is this really what ye' want?"

"What do you mean?"

"All I've done was cause ye' problems, I don't think I can control myself around you May... I don't want to hurt you again."

"You won't..."

A sigh played through the Pokenav, this man was obviously drove nuts by her overbearing efforts to see him. No noise came from the speaker for what seemed like minutes and May grew horribly anxious. She began to form her own ideas of what he might tell her, denying her affection and undying attention. With all these things swinging around in her mind she let out a few sobbing whimpers letting tears wash down her face. Upon hearing her cries the man spoke again quickly "May don't cry, I'll be there I promise. Just consider that what you think you're feeling could just as well be something else. I wouldn't forgive myself if I did something that you would regret. Please, before tonight just think about it."

His reasoning sounded oddly intelligent for his usual adorable and loud outbursts, she believed this was a sign that she was getting closer. Previously she remembered how he had acted around her, pure lust in his gaze, the way he had kissed her. May began to ponder what she was really doing, had she become the villain this time? The thought of just knowing that she had two men wrapped around her fingers made her feel guilty. She even knew that Archie wouldn't resist her, she knew that manipulating him would be as easy as catching a Weedle.

"Are you still there little scamp?" His voice rang in like a bell.

May gathered her thoughts and replied "I'm here."

"Have you thought things through?"

"Yes, I don't care. Why do you think I would regret things? I've done this much and messed up everything already, what else do I have left to lose?"

"You would be surprised how much worse it could really get with me around..."

"I don't believe you, you're bluffing."

Archie stayed quiet, May knew he was just trying to push her away again. "Yer' to smart for me ain't yah scamp?" He sighed his voice ruffled.

"You're terrible at hiding it." She added blatantly.

"Alright... I'll admit I'm happy that you want to meet me again. So I'll be there tonight, I'm going now don't get yerself' caught. I love you..."

"I love you too..."

The call ended, May could feel herself calming down from her frustration. She held the Pokenav out in front of her with a sly smirk, she couldn't be any more excited. Now all she had to do was manage to pull off sneaking out, May would have to amend what she had wounded. If she didn't apologize to her father and pretend to claim defeat they would most certainly be more weary tonight. Almost like a team leader herself she devised a plan in her mind, all she had to do was execute it. However before she could do so, she yearned to make another call to Maxie.

Again she checked her surroundings thoroughly to make sure she was alone, all she could see was green and lush trees surrounding her with small houses in the distance. With a sigh of relief she scrolled through her contacts passing by Brendan, Brawly, and many others. Stopping at the right letters she say Maxie displayed promptly across the screen. Dialing his number she waited patiently listening to the peaceful sounds of nature calling around her. Almost immediately on the ring he had answered "Hello there dear."

"Hey Maxie, are you up to hang out tomorrow night at eleven in the night?" She spoke with dignity.

"Of course, I've been awaiting your call the past few days. I am indeed pleased that you've actually contacted me, I was beginning to believe you wouldn't."

"Trust me it's a relief on my end as well, it's been Hell the past few days..."

"I would have assumed so as you've chosen to contact me two days after our last encounter."

"It's funny that you remember that so clearly, I thought you were at barely caring for awhile."

"I assure you it is simply because I'm fairly organized compared to the latter."

"The latter being?"

"Archie."

"I thought so, you're adorable when you're jealous!"

"I am not 'adorable', it's preposterous that you would make such an assumption."

"It's called an opinion."

May giggled lightly as she heard a rather unimpressed Maxie sigh on the other end. However her flirting was cut to a halt when she saw Brendan approaching from a short distance. With haste she spoke quickly "Damn I need to go I'll see you tomorrow, bye!"

Maxie was unable to make a reply as she had already hung up and stuffed the Pokenav into her pocket before Brendan got too close. When he had finally reached her he gave her a look of suspicion as she sat there with a bubbly smile. He sat down in front of her ruffling the grass making it make a soft crunching sound. The day was particularly colorful, the flowers were in top health, and the greenery around them was tickled by sunlight.

Brendan announced himself "Hi May, you look awful happy for someone who was just grounded!"

She gave him a piercing glance and retorted to him "I'm not grounded this is simply a setback."

"Right it is! You totally aren't grounded." The boy teased sarcastically.

"I'm going to kill you! Anyway, I'm going to apologize I feel bad for what I said." May lied.

"Oh that's good I was afraid I'd have to sit awkwardly between both of you arguing for the rest of the day!"

"Right..."

"Anyway, I have tickets to the Battle Resort for this weekend if you want to come? I only have two and I thought I'd take you since you're my best friend..."

"I can't I'm not allowed to leave Littleroot."

"Oh... that's okay I guess I'll just ask Wally then..."

Brendan's eyes were saddened he must have really wanted to go with her, she felt guilty as he gazed at the ground picking at the blades of green grass. The air between them was thick and awkward, they were usually so talkative and playful but she just wasn't in a joyful mood. The scent of pine trees made her relax into a rather apathetic heart. It was at least better than being constantly frustrated and that's all it would take to apologize to her father. Clearly she knew she was in the right, but she would never get past her father if she held true to her real emotions. Unable to take the silence any longer she dusted off her stockings and began to stroll towards her home, Brendan didn't follow as he understood she had unfinished business.

May twisted the doorknob and slowly peered into her home searching for her father. He was waiting in the kitchen for her as he chopped away at some vegetables that he had been preparing for dinner. His eyes shot through her like bullets, she knew that this would be difficult. Lowering her head with a false shame she strolled slowly towards the counter. Taking a deep breath May thought through her plan again putting on a fake expression of apologetic nature. Norman's hair was neatly fixed and he wore a lax white T-Shirt with plain slacks, he often wore this on his days off.

"Dad I'm really sorry..." May lied in a low tone.

"Sorry for what? I thought you knew everything, that you could just run around and do whatever you want because you hate me?" The man retorted his voice harsh like knives.

May tried her best to hold in the actual frustration she felt, she faked some tears for her next lie. Sobbing she cried to him "Dad I don't hate you I was just in the heat of the moment... I'll be good... I just guess I was frustrated with you, I'm truly sorry..."

The man continued to chop carrots an the like, she hoped he was just thinking of a proper reply and not seeking through her lies. May at least knew she didn't hate her father and that much was true, but she wasn't about to give up what she believed to be the right decision. Her father appeared to be rather frustrated his brow curved. After whipping through all the vegetables he shot a glare back into May's soul.

Norman laid his voice out in a direct way "I will only accept your apology if you promise to stay away from those men, they mean trouble May and I care too much about you."

"I promise, I didn't mean to upset anyone." She spoke her voice quivering at this lie, she never broke promises.

"Good, but you're still not allowed to leave Littleroot for awhile, you can gain my trust back and then you'll get your freedom."

"That's fine, I know I made a mistake..."

"Thank you May, I know you're going through a lot right now and I'm sorry too. I just wanted you to realize that the only reason I'm doing this is because I'm concerned for your safety." Her father admitted "When I heard you were hurt, when I received that call from that vile man. I thought I was going to lose you."

"Don't worry dad I understand now."

"I'm proud of you May, you really are growing up."

His words stung like a Beedrill, he was really proud of her, he thought she was telling the truth. Deep in her gut she felt a sickening guilt, how could she ever be so vile and cruel to lie to him like this? May began to question her own judgement, she wanted so much to see Maxie and Archie again, but at what cost? Instead of being proud that she pulled off such a magnificent lie, she just felt guilty and regretful. Even so, she was relieved to have finally pulled it off, she could meet them again. However her father wasn't her only worry, she also finally realized that eventually she would have to choose between Maxie and Archie, or maybe even losing them both.

******  
>END CHAPTER<p>

**Authors Notes: Hi everyone, thanks again for reading. As you may have noticed this chapter was all from May's perspective, this was given as I had to show the relationship between her and Norman. Future chapters will be more varied and I will continue to show all three perspectives. It's also time for another edit, I will be reading through the past five chapters to fix spelling and grammar before I move onto the next chapter. I hope you are continuing to enjoy it! I apologize for all the drama heh!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTES: Hello, I just thought before you read on with the story I would give out a little warning. This chapter contains a bit of minor sexual content. It's not strong or anything but I know how some people get weird at even the slight mention of anything like that. It's really more implication than anything so, continue if that's fine but otherwise I gave you warning. Enjoy!**

The shadows had crept over the horizon long ago, there was a dead silence surrounding him. It had been a few minutes before eleven in the night, Archie wasn't used to being much of a night person. He let out a hearty yawn his eyes heavy with exhaustion, if he had gotten more sleep he wouldn't be this tired. The past few days for him were a whirl of stress, it was not often that Archie thought deeply but lately he'd been tortured too much to sleep. His worries collided with his desire and every time his head hit his pillow his mind was invaded with these thoughts. May had been causing him to turn insane, he didn't trust himself alone with her. Never in his life had he ever held back from his own demonic desires and having to do so now was almost impossible.

Archie was sitting against a large pine tree, he leaned fully back with his strong arms crossed behind his neck. This time around he was changed out of his regular uniform into plain black shirt with pants and shoes of the same color. However he still wore his blue bandanna over his hair, he would not leave without out it. The forest around him whispered lightly from the cool breeze, at this time the majority of Hoenn was asleep. Everything surrounding him was shrouded in darkness it was difficult to make out much that was past where he lay. Closing his eyes briefly he attempted to keep a relaxed and tame composure.

Soon after he had opened his peepers he saw May approaching in the distance her head aimed at the ground. She was wearing a faded dark red pullover hoodie, with frayed black shorts, and to his surprise striped stockings. When she had finally spotted him Archie made no attempt to move, he was trying way too much to stay tamed for her. He was able to make out her eyes when she was standing above him, they were as beautiful as always. Her eyes appeared to be like the ocean that had a fog resting gently over the waves.

"Hey Archie!" May cheered.

"Hello May... I see you're wearing something different. I really like your stockings." He replied attempting to sound blank.

"Thanks, but you don't have to try so hard, you sound like Maxie."

"No I don't, gross!" Archie recoiled in disgust.

The mere mention of him being anything close to his nemesis made him sickened, he was so much better than him. Archie quickly grew distracted from the previous statement, he was lost staring at May's legs. She was absolutely gorgeous, it was enough to make him tense inside. The girl then pressed closely against his side when she sat next to him, proceeding to cuddle up against him she swung her legs over his gently. A hotness developed spreading throughout his body, her closeness made him shutter nervously; he couldn't let himself give into temptation. May let out a playful giggle as his face began to grow warm and probably atrociously red.

A light humming bellowed from May as she rested her head on his shoulders, her soft hair brushed against his skin. Avoiding her gaze he shot his stare to the sky watching the moon glint down upon the earth, the night was always sparkling when she was around. The bright sparks of light up in the sky made the darkness around them seem a lot more soothing. May attempting again to gain Archie's full attention and he broke into a heated sweat as he panted anxiously.

"What's the matter with you, why are you so distant?" May questioned innocently.

"I'm not distant little scamp, just at peace. I see you're still wearing the necklace I gave you." Archie whispered catching a glint from under her hoodie.

"Oh yeah, I never really took it off but I had to hide it. I don't think my parents would be too happy about the souvenir."

She snagged the chain from around her neck and pulled it out to display it proudly. A smile crept across Archie's tan face, he couldn't help but feel joy that she cared so much to keep her promise. Meeting his gaze May smiled genuinely back at him showing her appreciation. Although a happiness filled him, Archie felt a embedded guilt for messing in her life she was truly attached to him now. He knew that this could have only been caused by his charming flirtation and selfish attachment to her, he chased her until May had loved him. Now the tables were turned, she gave him undying attention and he was deathly afraid to return it for how far he may go.

His face creased with stress and May caught this expression as she observed his behavior. It was too late to deny that he had been attempting to stay distant to her, as now he could tell she was catching on; he blasted himself for being so open and obvious. May kissed him gently on the cheek and then sat directly atop of pelvis staring through him. She continued to kiss him this time on the lips and he retracted away from her heat flowing through his veins. It was obvious that she saw this as a challenge as she continued to make more moves on him, unable to contain his own excitement Archie made a decision to stop her pinning her to the ground. She looked up at him teasingly with a sly grin, he had no patience for this behavior and he was becoming flustered.

"Little scamp what are you doing?" Archie whispered while panting.

"Testing you." May claimed almost as if she was asking for it.

"I don't think you really get what yer' doing" He sighed still quite flustered.

"I do understand."

"No you don't..."

May continued to giggle, her hoodie was hugging her form tightly and Archie bit his lip. Looking down at her, her legs were lying under his and she rocked them impatiently in the grass. His stomach tightened as he was beginning to slip away from his tame behavior, ill thoughts traveled into his mind. It wouldn't be much more to rile himself up to the point where he wouldn't be able to stop himself. "Please don't do this to me scamp" Archie begged.

"Do what?" She replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"I already told you I wouldn't be able to resist you, don't make this more difficult."

"You act like I don't know what you're talking about. I know what I'm doing."

"Then why do ye' keep doing it!" He whimpered in frustration.

May rested a hand against the side of his face and then spoke "I'm not afraid of you."

******

May wasn't blind to the fact that she had wanted to go further, she was always the type to take unnecessary risks. However she could tell that the poor man was trying his absolute best to keep himself closed from doing such a thing. Archie continued to hover over her, his breath growing heavier she felt a slight guilt. His dark clothes was pressed against May's, their bodies were letting off boiling heat. The man continued to deny his urges for May, the two of them still staying in the same position.

Archie spoke up his voice shaking "I will not do something that I know you will regret later."

Without another word May pressed her lips against his, his beard scratching against her face. As if to be a breaking point he slammed her to the ground kissing her violently, followed by chewing gently on her neck. He proceeded to unleash his affections upon her like a hurricane of unexpected release. May could feel an excited rush building in her chest, she had pushed him so far against his own will and nobility. His hands moved their way to her hips he took grasp and pulled her underneath him. Leaning into her he brought his voice to her ears "That's enough."

Releasing her he rested back against the tree his sides heaving, May lay there for a few minutes contemplating what had happened. It was obvious to her that she could not break him, for whatever reason he was staying true to his words. It was not often the man held back his emotions, the pure determination he always had did not lock away from the world. Getting off the ground May looked into his eyes, they were drained and full of passion. The expression he held was one of a predator stalking its prey, he was gazing at her hungrily.

"You're adorable" She claimed in a soft tone.

Archie lowered his head and laughed "Yer' going to drive me crazy little scamp."

"I try, why are you holding back?"

"You aren't ready for those things scamp, just give yourself time."

With the moon high May rested next to him, her eyes were dragging from sleepiness. She squeaked a light yawn and rested her head on Archie's lap. All was right with the world but May couldn't risk falling asleep, instead she listened to the night creatures whistling in the grass and humming in the trees. Archie's breathing calmed and May could feel him petting her hair gently. It was too perfect, she wondered why she was so pushy and elated when in his presence.

"Alright little scamp, ye' best be going" Archie's voice sounded smooth.

Gazing up at him she complained "I don't want to go!"

"I don't either but it'll be mornin' soon and Norman probably gets up early."

"I guess you're right, when can I see you again?"

"Just call and I'll be there if ye' need me."

"Okay, I'll call then, and then hopefully I'll break your stubborn nature!" May taunted rising to her feet.

Rolling his eyes he embraced her whispering "Don't count on it scamp!"

His arms were wrapped comfortably around her waist, he then let go sending May on her way. The trees around her swayed gently with the wind, it whistled a joyful tune that raised her spirits. With a hop in her step she approached the doorway slowly twisting the doorknob and quietly returned to her room. Once she was safe in her room she let out a victorious sigh, she had pulled off one successful sneak out now she just needed to keep it this way. Pleased with herself she crashed into the pillow slipping under the blankets. What seemed like only seconds passing her father entered to wake her, her exhaustion was pressing, it was going to be a long day.

******

Archie's journey home was a quick one, he had found a fast route he could surf from using his Sharpedo. May certainly was a tease, he wondered what had brought her to such ends that made him almost break. How did she learn to be so seductive, he had always remembered her as a shy and innocent girl? The thought of her acting this way worried him, what kind of trouble she could cause with that attitude would be atrocious. It wasn't like him to think so much and all this stressful pondering was making his head throb. Reaching the hideout he used for a home he was greeted by his loud and positive grunts.

One of these grunts attempted to greet him with a run but slipped on the wet floor crashing his face into the solid ground. Archie recoiled at the scene and lent the boy a hand, his grunts were always terribly unorganized. The walls closed in on him as he proceeded through the halls that were decorated with blue flags and the like. Men and women around him were partying, drinking, and playing games, this was always a theme but he never really cared he enjoyed the activity. The lack of order from him as the leader was probably the cause for their failure, if he had been more strict with them they could have succeeded. However this wasn't even something that made him worry anymore, now he was always focused on May.

Arriving to his room he was greeted by the familiar blue walls, anyone could obviously tell that it was his favorite color. However he took pride in the overbearing blue atmosphere as he felt it was the only good color. Dropping onto his bed he tried to close his eyes and relax, this time he was only bothered with slight worries. In moments he was already drifting off to sleep.

******

The sun rested itself overhead as Maxie glared at his opponent. A young female team magma grunt shuttered at the challenge from her own boss, she was clearly afraid but Maxie needed this training. Slowly he reached his hand to his belt grabbing the first Pokemon he was to send out, predicting her choice he sent out his newly trained Walrein. The grunt sent out a Camerupt it shook the ground upon appearing, she looked severely worried as she made the wrong choice.

"Walrein, use Surf" Maxie commanded.

The Walrein was quick to summon a tidal wave over the opposite Camerupt. The opposing Camerupt raced to the left of the room attempting to dodge the attack but was too slow. Walrein's wave crashed onto the Camerupt slamming it against the wall suddenly fainting. The girl battling him then sent out an electric type, it was indeed the Raichu she had claimed to borrow. The little creatures black tail swiveled and it let out a joyful squeak.

"Raichu, use Wild Charge!" She screamed.

Maxie combated her command "Try to dodge it Walrein!"

The big blue creature lumbered but yet again it was outmatched by the opponents speed. After this attempt the Walrein attempted to charge towards the tiny creature in retaliation, the two were gaining on each other quickly. However Raichu's hit was stronger as it was electric, it made Maxie's Walrein recoil in pain. While still paralyzed the Raichu came back to take another hit sending the giant tusked creature to its defeat. Maxie reached for another Pokeball, this time sending out a powerful Camerupt. The ground shook as it's hooves were planted, this was his most beloved Pokemon and also the strongest.

"Raichu try to use dig!" The girl yelled in uncertainty.

With a sinister grin Maxie replied "Camerupt, Earthquake!"

The ground shook mercilessly dropping the two to their knees and sending Raichu flying out of the ground and slamming back to the surface unconscious. Returning Raichu to her Pokeball she released a powerful Mightyena, it snapped its jaws taunting the hoofed behemoth. His grunt then sent a command "Mightyena attack Camerupt with Crunch!"

"Camerupt return that attack with Earthquake again!" Maxie commanded again.

The opposing grey monster attacked first sinking its jaws deep into Maxie's Camerupt, it was close to fainting but lingering on. In response to Maxie the Camerupt stomped the ground again making the earth shake even harder this time. The Mightyena was defeated almost too quickly as it fell to its side closing its eyes. Maxie grinned, perhaps he may actually beat May next time they have a chance to battle. The young lady frantically took hold of her last Pokeball and sent out a Crobat.

"Crobat finish him with Brave Bird!" She commanded nervously.

Crobat's speed even outwitted Maxie's own words sending the Camerupt to its knees and back to its owner. Maxie frowned contemplating his next move reminding himself of Crobat's weaknesses. Making a decision he threw out his Mightyena, it was much more obedient than the grunts Mightyena. Staring at Maxie it awaited his command with trusting eyes, then the man began to speak "Mightyena attack with Crunch."

The girl combated his command with Brave Bird again, the swift purple Crobat shot through Maxie's Mightyena. The impact sent the poor gray creature flying, but it promptly landed on its paws and gave the opponent a swift chomp shaking it madly crunching away at its body. Crobat's round body went limp and it was over, Maxie's Pokemon had won and he still had Crobat, Gallade, and Granbull waiting patiently in his party.  
>Accepting his victory he gave the grunt a nod and she hung her head low leaving the training room. The next time he was to fight May would sure be his victory.<p>

******

Day had passed again as the sun set on the orange horizon. Brendan was chatting away to May but she wasn't really paying attention to him, she doodled in her notebook pictures of little cute Pokemon. It was difficult passing the time as all she could think about was tonight, she thought about Maxie and his devilish charm. Before she even knew it she caught herself doodling him on her paper, the fine lines did not do his real figure justice. Hovering over her shoulder was Brendan who had noticed she was ignoring him, his gaze was annoyed.

"You're drawing that dumb ass?" He scowled.

May's cheeks flooded into a rosy shade as she defended herself "He's just kind of interesting to draw!"

"Right he is, May why do you care so much about those two it's dumb!"

"I don't care about them, we were just becoming friends..."

May hid herself behind her long flowing hair, his interest was peaked at the way she anxiously fumbled through her words. Her thoughts rushed through her, she didn't need him to catch her with them. The boy threw himself to the ground sighing in a horridly bratty way. Ignoring him again she continued to draw, her hand swooped over the paper like a ballet dancer. This small activity though could only entertain the scatterbrained girl for so long, after she had finished her drawing she crumpled the white paper into the palm of her hand. Following this action she threw it to the nearest trash can which was near the professors lab, it had hit the side almost failing to land but then rolled into the disposal bin almost by her will.

"Woot! Ten points!" She yelled triumphantly.

"Nice shot May! Let's see if I can get one in there!" The boy said with awe.

Tearing one of her sheets of paper he swiftly balled it into his hand putting it into position like a Pokeball. He then tossed the garbage to its bin waiting quite a few steps in front of them. It landed just barely outside of the bin and May gave him a sarcastic glare.

"It was the wind!" He cried.

"Sure it was! I'm sure the wind is always just so evil" She responded sarcastically.

"Well anyway I have to go before it gets too late, your birthday is only in three days I bet you can't wait!"

"Yeah..."

The joyful boy ran off to his house waving at her with a silly smile. Exhaustion tackled her suddenly and she had the urge to slumber where she was in the grass. However she knew that would be a terrible idea so she sluggishly trotted back to her house. The door seemed more difficult to open than usual forcing her to push with a lot of strength. Her parents were already asleep it must have been pretty late already, with a relieved sigh she dragged herself upstairs into her room. Before she could flop into her bed she viewed the clock hanging on the wall, it was nine o'clock. Her exhaustion taking away reason she decided to take a quick nap before meeting Maxie.

******

END CHAPTER


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTES: Hello just a quick little entry before I publish this, I just wanted to let everyone know that things will slow down a little bit for both my stories since I'm going to start trying to write them both at once. So instead of every day like I used to, it'll now be every few days. Also another unfortunate note it is getting really close to Christmas and soon I'll need to send my focus on that. This will be around December 20th, by that time I will unfortunately have a high lack in updates. However you never know maybe I may find some good opportunities to write so maybe I won't need to slow down after all. Thank you for your continued support!**

Maxie had felt worried, he was prepared to meet May at eleven on the dot. He had been waiting patiently for thirty minutes, but by now he was beginning to believe that she would not show up. A brisk breeze passed by him, the light chill sent him into a nervous mindset. Unable to relax he continued to stand in the open contemplating if he should leave. Raging thoughts of betrayal passed through him, he kept wondering what had kept her from him. An even worse thought would be being caught, he knew that it would mean deep trouble and he didn't want to be viewed as a filthy villain again. His common sense was surely at the bottom of his brain now, he constantly asked himself if putting himself in danger was worth it for a girl.

The ground was soft beneath him, he glared down at it while his mind drifted off. It wasn't like him to put an emotion over logical sense, Maxie silently cursed himself over and over wondering why he stayed. Perhaps he was actually in love, he had not believed it was really possible but it was a first for him. If he had been in a regular state of mind he could have just kidnapped her solving these problems, however he wouldn't do that to her. Although kidnapping was a valid option at one point it wouldn't have made anything better, it would just force him back into hiding.

Off in the distance he saw May approaching, her terrible scheduling was his first thought. However all he could see was her shadow strolling through the night atmosphere. When she had gotten closer her had noticed her soft facial features and foggy blue eyes, he melted a tiny bit inside but didn't lose composure. The hoodie she wore was a faded red, and he had loved the color on her it brought out all her best features. Regardless of his obvious interest in her he kept his professional composure only slightly lifting an eyebrow in interest.

"You're late" The man said promptly.

May gazed up at him with dark bags drooping under her eyes, she seemed horribly exhausted. Her pale features made her appear sickly however, and Maxie felt a little disturbance in his heart. He wondered why she looked so ill, perhaps it had been her white skin being reflected from the moonlight.

Dropping onto the dirt May finally replied "I slept a little over..."

"Your sentences make no sense, and your skin is so sickly. What has happened my dear?" Maxie asked smoothly as he sat along with her.

"I haven't been sleeping well."

"Well that simply won't do, if you don't get some proper rest you're sure to faint or grow ill."

"I'll be fine Maxie, don't worry about me..."

May let go a deep and powerful yawn, this made the man wonder if she had been sleeping at all. Frustration built up inside of him, why did she have to be so unbearably stubborn? Maxie observed her as the girl quietly started to twiddle with the grass and dirt in her black and white gloves. Letting his brain drift again he pondered how tiny her hands must have been against his, they appeared to be so delicate and dainty; this was surprising for such a stubborn and tomboyish young woman. Her eyes glinted from the moon shining down on them, he couldn't help but have the desire to kiss her. However he was much more tame, and avoided his own desires thinking about the promise they made about the battle.

Getting closer to May he asked with dignity "I have been training some new Pokemon, they are well trained now. I am aware we were supposed to have the battle a week after however these past events probably changed things. When is the next time we may battle?"

"It's going to be a long while unfortunately, I had my Pokemon confiscated from me so I couldn't run away..." She whispered.

"That is rather unfortunate, I was actually looking forward to it."

Her eyes glowed devilishly, "You were looking forward to it?"

"Yes, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Do you believe I will be your little grunt, and follow you around like a Growlithe. You're a sly one aren't you? Too bad I know that I will win!" May teased her eyes full of passion.

Maxie's face began to glow red "That's preposterous, I don't even understand why you'd make such an assumption!"

"Right, I know how it is!"

Maxie suddenly felt overly warm, all he was wearing was a basic red sweater and black jeans he wondered why his temperature rose. It was true that his intentions were past innocent, as he wanted May all to himself, he wanted her to be his. This odd possessive nature he had been gaining made him confused as well, he had not even wished for such things but now he was gaining back the same villainous feelings he had when he was chasing Groudon. A sly grin crept across his face as the girl stared off into the dark pine trees, she had no idea how attached he really was. Fighting for her affections would most certainly be too easy as he knew he was rather convincing, and she was rather naive.

"If you'd like I could take you away from this, it would be quite simple. You could be with me if you truly wanted to" He spoke softly with an evil smirk.

The girl's face grew flushed as she avoided his gaze whispering shyly "I'm not really sure what I want yet..."

"Don't tell me you're still having thoughts about Archie, he doesn't have a clue."

He observed her as she proceeded to avoid his eyes glaring at the ground hesitantly. May forced her soft hair over her eyes to hopelessly avoid this conversation. It was already too obvious that she was blushing deeply, this only drove him more. Shifting closer to her he lightly caressed her cheek, he then continued to tip her chin so she could no longer avoid his gaze. Her bright blue eyes shimmered with absolute anxiety, Maxie could see her cheeks red as well.

"You know I really adore you May" he complimented his voice sly and smooth.

Trying to get a little further from him she spoke again "I, I-"

Noticing her attempts to wiggle away he grasped gently onto her hips pressing her close to him. Their bodies close he roughly began to kiss her on the lips and she stared at him like a Deerling caught in headlights. Maxie felt a fire burn deeply inside of him, his body growing with excitement as he proceeded to kiss her. Gently he pushed her to the ground as she squeaked nervously, his heart beat furiously and heat surged through him. Maxie's hair fell down past his neck as he hovered over her, he knew he had just been teasing her but the thought of such things made him elated.

"Are you okay my dear?" Maxie whispered lightly chuckling at her dismay.

She paused for a moment but gave a stuttering reply, "It's just, you never act like this. I'm caught off guard, I mean I just-"

"Why are you so tense?"

"I'm not tense..."

******

May felt overly uncomfortable, she was in a euphoric sort of shock from his impulsive actions. Not too long ago had she done the same to Archie and she realized how much it truly sucked to be teased in such a way. Glaring up a Maxie she saw a pleased smirk as he chuckled lightly at her dismay. His lips again touched her skin as he began to gently kiss at her neck as he caressed her hips. Curiosity filled her head as she wondered what his intentions were. Was he simply teasing her, was he manipulating her, was he actually trying to drive himself to her?

With thoughts rushing through her mind Maxie quickly swooped her up onto his lap. The man stopped kissing her and just smiled devilishly, his sharp eyes piercing through her. His hand we still placed on her hips and her leaned in giving one last peck onto her pale forehead.

Maxie spoke clearly into her ear, "Wouldn't it be nice my dear? Just the two of us spending some time together alone?"

"You're such a manipulative man, holy shit..." May replied heaving trying to compose herself.

The man snickered lightly "I know, I apologize for my naughty behavior..."

"You are just damn evil, you know exactly what you're doing don't you?"

"I try, you are beautiful beyond compare, I shall not let Archie win. I know I am a better suitor for you."

May rolled her eyes playfully, he seriously had been full of himself thinking he could outwit anyone. Devising a plan she watched the man staring hungrily into her eyes, he was a predator and she was the prey. Pouncing on top of Maxie she glared at him sarcastically and he gave a devilish laugh. His laughs thundered through her, it made her heart beat faster and an odd sense of heat settled in her stomach. He lifted his arm gently and pet the side of her cheek, a calming sensation surged through her; she felt safe when he was there.

Gazing up at her he broke into more words, "Do you find me in the least bit attractive May?"

She glared back at him with a puzzled stare, "That is a really weird question."

"Forgive me, I just couldn't help but notice how you blush and squirm when I kiss you" The man spoke his voice like silk.

"Okay fine, but don't get cocky. I guess I find you attractive yes."

"Intriguing, what is it that attracts you to me?" The man proceeded with questions.

In hesitance May avoided his gaze once again finding somewhere to focus as she awkwardly scratched the back of her head. However Maxie would not have this and she was quickly pulled in close to his eyes. The man gave her an expression of pure temptation as if he as waiting for some ridiculous answer. Avoiding wasn't going to do any help so she spoke again reluctantly, "Okay well... There's your eyes, they're piercing like a predators. I don't know why... I like that the best. You also almost always smell nice, and dress formally, it's kind of cute..."

"How adorable" He replied chuckling at her statement.

May's face grew red with embarrassment and she squeaked loudly, "Hey, now it's your turn you butt!"

"I believe I love your bright blue eyes, they stand out wonderfully. Your skin is beautifully pale, and your figure is perfect" Maxie replied softly.

After a few hours had passed May could feel her eyes growing too heavy to stay awake. With a large yawn she laid her head on Maxie's lap and she could feel him carefully petting her soft hair. The man who was always so composed and professional was surprisingly passionate and gentle with her. She wondered how he had been able to be so delicate with her, Archie was rough and often didn't hold back. Maxie was also absolutely manipulative, if he had really wanted to she could have him scooped up in a matter of seconds. She worried about his true intentions, was he still the man she had remembered?

"Alright my dear, it's time you wandered back to your bed. However do consider my offer, I will not hesitate to take you away if you desire so" Maxie cooed quietly.

"Okay, I guess I'll have to call again. I don't know if I could really leave my parents, it would cause a lot of turmoil. I hope you realize that would also put you back on the wanted list..." May responded with worry.

"Oh my dear, don't you worry about such insignificant things. I won't pressure you anymore, just remember that the offer is still there."

"Okay well... I'm going to go now I'll see you soon!"

"I wish you the best."

May turned her back beginning to walk back to her cozy home, but Maxie stopped her before she left completely. The man gave her a passionate kiss as a goodbye and then wandered into the opposite direction. The way he had acted previously was so different, so professional. The quick progression of his affection made May concerned, Archie was known for being emotional but not Maxie. The day was peeking out from the edge of Hoenn, the morning was coming quicker than she had first assumed.

With hurried steps she raced up to her room before her parents had awoken, she was only barely lucky as Norman almost five minutes after began knocking on her door. Yet another long day was waiting for her, when would she be able to sleep again?

******

Almost at breaking point the mid-day heat washed over her like a boiling pot of water. Sweat dripped down the side of May's head making her hair stick uncomfortably to her face. Brendan had been gone today so she was being forced awake only by the high sun, she decided she was done sitting around in this relentless heat wave. Approaching her house she felt the back of her neck it felt like it had been scorched, she must have had a sunburn.

Piling indoors she huffed and sighed collapsing onto a comfy rocking chair that was set in the corner. May's mother was dressed in a plain yet cute dress and had her hair done into a ponytail. She gazed at her with a look of surprise as May heaved completely limp in the maroon chair. Her head was burning and she was too exhausted to move, she quickly slipped into a nap relaxing all of her tense muscles.

Bouncing awake her mother had been calling to her, May lifted her head swiftly gazing at her. May's mother frowned in a sort of worried dismay as if she had horrible news. She knew her mother quite well and she felt her heart drop into her stomach being eaten away from the sudden anxiety. Unable to find words May just continued to stare at her, she pondered if she had found out about her recent visits. However the way she so calmly stridden across the room made her think otherwise.

Getting up from her chair May asked clearly, "How long was I asleep for?"

"A few hours, I wanted you to be in well shape for the news I have for you" She replied reluctantly.

May grew anxious as she found her composure, "What news?"

"Well I wasn't sure if you would be excited or not so I'm a little worried."

"Why, what's going on?"

"Your father has gotten an offer to teach in the Kalos region, so he wants to move the family there" Her mother gulped "I didn't really think it was a good idea as I know you don't like moving however I also think it would be good. You could start a new journey and we wouldn't have to worry about those men, you would have something new!"

May felt a sudden cold wave wash over her, she didn't know what to think. The walls around her began to close in and she felt tears pushing their way through her eyes but she forced them back. She frantically was crushed with thoughts of Maxie and Archie, she would never see them again. Once she thought she had a control on things, when things were coming back to her it had to all be torn away from her. May's head went blank and she could feel her heart boiling into pure dust, she didn't really have anything to say. Maybe it was finally time to give up.

"I guess that would be fine..." May replied choking back tears.

Her mothers forehead wrinkled unpleasantly, "I know it's hard my baby, I know you don't want to go."

Her mother raced to her to cradle her and to hopefully repair her sorrow, but all May wanted was to be left alone. Unable to hold back the tears anymore they began to flood out of her eyes and she let out a loud sobbing. The guilt on her mothers face was emminent but she knew that this wasn't in her control. The scent of her mothers strong flowery perfume made May's nose itch but she needed the comfort, she needed something.

"How much longer do I have?" May cried in a loud tone.

"We have a week, we've been discussing it for awhile but now everything is set up" She replied brushing May's hair.

"Why, I don't want to go!"

"Baby I'm sorry your dad thinks this is what would be best..."

"What about all my friends..."

"May let me tell you the good news, since I am aware you have some goodbyes to say I'm allowing you to go wherever you want in Hoenn now before we leave."

"Really, but what about dad?"

"Don't mind him, this is what I think is best. It's not right to keep you locked away I know you're upset. So I'm letting you go have fun, you need your Pokemon as well. Just make sure you're back when it's dark, ever since what happened I worry about you so much."

"I will mom, thank you so much!"

Her mother stayed silent as May continued to sob in her arms, she was completely destroyed by this and her mother could sense it. It was obvious that the real reason why they were moving was because they still worried May would get into trouble. Even though she knew herself she wasn't up to any good she didn't want to be any less trusted. Ideas and thoughts stirred in her head as she headed out the door.

She managed to make it to Oldale Town and she was sitting peacefully in the Pokemon Center thinking of what to do next. It was eminent that if she stayed with her parents she would be forced to move. Maxie's offer came to mind immediately, she now was much more inclined to leave with him; but she also wanted to leave with Archie. Frustration hit her as she screamed on the inside, she couldn't let the people around her know her true agony. Pondering what she was to do May finally realized she would have to have the two men together, she had to confront both of them.

******

END CHAPTER


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHORS NOTES: So this is a little bit of a short chapter and it consists of mostly dialogue I'm sorry about that but it's really important to the story I promise. There isn't much known about Maxie and Archie's past so we kind of touch up on my own ideas here, so it's not cannon but I made it important I promise. Alright cool read on!**

A sudden buzz made him leap awake, Archie swore he had only slept for an hour. The Pokenav was in the bed ruffled somewhere under the covers. Archie swept through the covers blindly searching for the little device. Once in palm he lifted it swiftly to his ear without even checking the caller. Rubbing his eyes he mumbled, "Hello?"

"Archie, it's May I have some really bad news..." she replied solemnly.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"I can't say right now, you and Maxie are going to meet me at my base as soon as you can."

"Why is he coming? I can't stand that snob!"

"Please Archie, it's important."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming."

"Thank you, I'll see you soon."

A click ended the call and the man mindlessly shoved it in his pocket. He was wearing black trousers and a black T-Shirt, not wanting to change he bolted out of his room. Racing through the winding hallways he observed multiple of his grunts staring at him like he was insane. Archie's anxiety must have been extremely obvious, he kept thinking about what could have been so serious. The stomping of his boots echoed, he had finally reached the exit. Releasing Sharpedo he hopped onto it's back and surfed as fast as the creature could go. The water was blown behind them to propel them forward, excess splashes tackled his skin, it didn't bother him much.

With the powerful winds pelting his face he began to chill out, the ocean always had a calming affect on him. Archie's mind began ticking like a time bomb, he was bombarded with all the things he feared. Questions of why she was asking Maxie to come, why she was so urgent, all these things drove him crazy. The stress built into his frame causing his bones to ache, this also made his muscles extremely sore. He had hoped that she hadn't liked Maxie, he only wanted her to himself, he couldn't bear it if he won.

******

Maxie had already been awake for several hours, he was used to getting barely any sleep when he had a tough schedule. At his desk he was reading a training manual, one of the multiple different volumes he had bought to improve his strategy. The air was peacefully quiet giving him time to take in everything; he lifted up a maroon colored coffee mug full of coffee and took a small sip. Before he could place the mug back onto his red desk his Pokenav began to make noise. A wild buzzing allowed him to locate it from his pocket, he quickly checked the call recognizing May and was ready to answer.

"Hello there May, what is the matter my dear?" He answered with a crisp voice.

May sounded unhappy as she whispered, "Everything, I have and important issue to discuss with you and Archie."

Maxie frowned placing his mug down promptly on the table. Taking a moment to clear his voice he retorted, "What does this matter have to do with Archie?"

"It has all the matter to do with the both of you, I need you to come to my secret base as soon as you can I'm already waiting here."

"It sounds rather urgent is there a reason why you're so frantic?"

"Just come and I'll tell you, enough with the Maxie questions" May let out a small chuckle.

Maxie sighed lightly, "Alright I'll arrive within the hour, see you soon."

Without another word the man swiftly placed his book back into its proper place in a wide bookshelf. He then proceeded to get changed into his regular team outfit while adjusting his glasses. His hair was already taken care of, it was slicked back perfectly styled and clean. It was not often Maxie missed a detail before going out the door, he had to look presentable. After making sure he was well prepared for the outing he left directly out of the base and carried on to her not so secret base.

******

The earth swayed beneath her as her thoughts sent her spinning. May had her head resting on the soft grass below her as she glared at the top of her tree. Mary the Banette lay next to her cuddled onto her right side, her Spinda was also doing the same onto her left. A light breeze whistled through the forest near them, creating a calm atmosphere that May melted in. It was difficult to hold back her watery eyes, she didn't want to pretend anymore, she wasn't happy.

It appeared to be mid-day by now, the sun was ending it's high point. Perhaps it was a little later, she couldn't tell exactly but she was in no mood to check the time. She proceeded to try and relax herself, she tried to focus on her breathing. However these small ins and outs quickly turned into agonizing heaving. Her lungs felt suffocated, the pressure pushed deep down on her making her want to scream.

May shot forwarded taking a deep and well needed breath, relaxation has become even more difficult lately. Her Pokemon gazed at her with confused expressions, and maybe even a tad bit of worry. She quickly slumped back to the ground and scooped up Mary and Spirals. They gave her a lasting embrace, May stroked them back consoling them allowing them to not feel her worry. She hummed a light tune to them and shut her eyes tightly, losing herself in her song.

"I'm here little scamp!" Archie's voice suddenly cracked her silence.

Shooting a surprised glare at Archie she signaled him to take a seat by her as she cradled her Pokemon. The man was dressed in plain black clothes, his thick arms showing from his T-Shirt. The idea of him being so strongly defined made her shutter, he truly was attractive and probably had women crawling all over him. Archie plopped down kneeling next to her, his eyes were staring right into her pupils. While he was gazing at May, she noticed he began to pet Mary gently on her dark head. The Banette nuzzled him back joyfully making a light purring noise.

His lips slowly lifted into speech, "What's the matter scamp, why were you allowed to leave, what's going on?"

Taking a deep breath she answered, "I'm moving away..."

"What! Why?" The man screeched.

"Dad has an opportunity in the Kalos region, he's taking everyone with him. I don't want to go, that's why I asked you and Maxie here."

Maxie slithered around the corner saying his piece, "A clever man Norman is, acting like he couldn't have said no."

His sudden appearance made the two jump, he really had a way to sneaking around. The truth of her affections had to come out or she would never do it. Working up confidence and plain stupidity, she tried her best to get ready to speak. However worries took a sharp stab at her honesty, she then considered not telling them. Putting her thoughts on halt she decided to talk now and think later to save herself the stress.

"I have another reason why I called you both here at the same time..." The girl began, she shook nervously.

Maxie was the first to recognize her nerves, "I won't dissect you for what you need to say my dear."

"Don't call her that! She is not yours!" Archie snapped in rage.

"She isn't yours either."

"Enough! I have to a confession. have been seeing the both of you, I am confused, and scared, and I just don't know what I'm doing. I really don't want to leave now..." May interrupted her voice shaking.

"But little scamp, I- how could you do that?" The man with the blue bandanna asked his voice uncertain.

"I was already aware of that May, I was actually attempting to get between you two" Maxie replied in a calm manor.

"I could kill you, what did you do to her!"

Archie swiftly threw a punch at Maxie and he grabbed his throw with a single hand. The red head lowered the other males hand slowly as a show of peace, but May could tell Archie was not amused. The blue eyed man glared at him, he appeared as if he was ready to unleash a tsunami. Maxie continued to wait staring through him with not a single hint of expression. After a few moments of their staring contest Archie backed away his muscles still tensed.

Maxie adjusted his glasses and spoke again, "So May, I should be asking as to what kind of solution you're looking for?"

"I would also like to know..." Archie asked coldly, his eyes glazed over in sorrow.

"I don't know... I thought... I just-" May scrambled.

"Well my dear, my offer still stands if you are considering your decisions" The red haired male interrupted.

The tanned man shot Maxie a glare, "What offer?"

"I offered the young lady to take refuge with me at my home."

"Take refuge! You should back down while you can 'friend'!"

"Well I don't see you offering any valid solutions."

"I will, little scamp you would be just as welcome in my home with me. If you make the decision on your own I will not interfere with that asshole..."

May suddenly felt her whole world come crumbling down, she was forced into a decision. The two men were awaiting her response patiently, the silence killed her confidence. Mary the Banette noticed her dismay and leaped up into her face so she wouldn't be stared at. However it didn't help much, May knew that this was a horrible thing to throw onto someone. She could return home and move away losing them both, or choose between two great suitors in her eyes. How was she supposed to make this decision?

******

Archie could feel a sickness tearing up his stomach, she had been seeing him this entire time. His rage coursed through his body, this was not her fault she couldn't help how she felt. A increasing amount of blame pushed towards Maxie, he knew this intelligent man knew better and he was playing with her. The thought of what he might have done to her made his eyes glaze over with fear, he couldn't imagine it; his stomach churned and he felt the desire to vomit.

"I can't make a decision" May piped up with a squeak.

Maxie stared at her coldly, "Well then perhaps I shall make the decision for you."

"Like Hell you will!" Archie slipped out screaming.

His arch nemesis glared down at him with icy eyes, his emotions on the matter were completely hidden. Archie found his mind twisting, oh how he wanted him to show some weakness, anything he could tear away. Archie's pure dismay was shown plainly on his face to which Maxie responded with a sly smirk. How dare this vile man mock his despair with such a disgusting smile.

"May, what would you like me to do to make it easier?" Archie questioned her with watery eyes.

"You both want me... It would be easier if one of you didn't! Ugh, I do have an idea though because I don't want to stay home. Have a Pokemon battle, I would feel guilty if I had to make the decision. This way things would be easier on me, and on you two so it couldn't really be anyone's fault for who I stay with" May replied frantically.

The red head then grinned widely, "Indeed, that sounds like a wonderful idea. I would be ready when you are Archie."

Something about his even more cocky personality threw Archie off, the man must have known something he didn't. He arched his brow glaring at him scrounging for a sign, something to tell him what he knew. However unfortunately as always Maxie was stone cold, showing not even the slightest weakness. Unable to be sure now that he felt so weary he decided to hold back, it might be a good call.

"Little scamp I think it's a great idea, do you think we could have a few days to prepare?" he spoke up adjusting his bandanna.

Archie noticed Maxie throw him a slight frown, the thought of him being more prepared was one Archie would take on. May's bright blue eyes met his and Archie could feel himself melting, he couldn't lose her. She pet him sarcastically on the head, it almost seemed half genuine. Though the action itself seemed to throw Maxie off and Archie noticed his frown grow larger.

The girl giggled, "Okay two days, right here at noon. Does that seem fair?"

With a giant sigh he replied, "Yes my little scamp, that seems very fair."

"I suppose so, I am confident in my abilities to battle thus far" Maxie piped in.

Without thinking Archie grabbed May gently cradling her in his arms as they sat together. Not realizing Maxie was still present he saw the red head glare at the ground avoiding their actions. Even though he was the enemy Archie swelled with guilt, he must have felt similar to how he did. In a half respect for his feelings he gently set May back onto the ground laying a peck on her blushing cheek.

"I will be going then my little scamp, I guess I should be training. Just call me if you need anything!" Archie said sweetly as he brushed the side of her cheek with his hand.

He began to walk away not allowing her to get a word in, he wanted her to let her worries go. If he really could he would carry all her worries on his shoulders, Archie would give her the world.

******

When Archie was finally gone Maxie could feel his stomach twisting inside out, his heart beat rapidly in pained movements. He saw the way they handled each other, they were in deeper love than he could explain and it killed him. An unfamiliar emotion infected his body, he collapsed to the ground unknowingly he began to cry. A searing guilt told him that he was a monster, he was getting in between their happiness, ruining everything. The breeze flowing around him was chillier than it actually was, Maxie desired to rip out his bones and heart.

"Maxie!" May cried leaping to his side.

His eyes were blurred from his acidic tears, they burned through his skin and into his soul. Maxie questioned why he had collapsed, but his logic faltered he knew very well why he was crying. The girl he loved placed her delicate pale hands on his shoulder but he instinctively shoved them away lightly. Ignoring what was going on around him he proceeded to flood tears on his knees, his head aimed to the ground.

"Maxie, what happened? You were just fine!" May spoke in absolute pain; she was obviously surprised by the sudden change.

Nothing but sobs came from him, she tried once more, "Maxie, please!"

Forcing himself back into reality he choked on his tears, "May, I am definitely aware you love Archie. I came to a realization that I'm just a poison in your path."

Her mouth hung open in awe, "Maxie where did this come from? You're always so full of yourself, and now you're sanity is gone?"

"Perhaps you're the only woman in the world that could drive me insane. I am a villain, you can't love me, I will not allow it."

"Don't say that what's wrong with you! Maxie if I didn't love you I would push you away, I'm still here for you."

"I'm sorry... Just observing how you two act, it makes me ill."

"Oh come here" She cried hugging his head to her chest.

The way she embraced him gave him a wash over of peace, her body returning his warmth. Maxie felt himself mellow as the tears stopped rolling down his thin face. For the first time since he was a young boy he had cried, the memories of things lost crashed into him. Emotions were always foreign ever since he lost them, ever since they died in the vicious waves of the ocean. He was reminded of what he was trained to be, he was made to stay strong.

******  
>END CHAPTER<p>

**So yeah, pretty exciting! An implication of Maxie's past there, we'll continue with that later on. Mwahahaha! Also I was curious to know whose side is everyone on? Do you think May should be with Maxie or Archie? Let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHORS NOTES: Hello again I totally decided to upload two chapters in one day whhooaa! However they're both short so I felt like I owed you more. It's okay though because I really needed to write all my ideas in here before my creative streak went away so it's not filler. This has a little bit of back story, not much but I had the idea for both of them, and I needed to get it out before I forgot it so I continued with both of theirs! I hope you like it and the question still remains, do you want May to end up with Maxie or Archie? I'm just curious to see what people think is going to happen and which pairing they like the best. Or even which fits more. So I got one now, thanks for that I do like your portrayal on fixing Maxie's despair very awesome! Alright, that's all sorry for the long paragraph enjoy the chapter!**

Hot water brewed over a tamed fire created by Maxie's Camerupt, his eyes were empty as the fire reflected off their pupils. May had been observing him for awhile, she wondered why he was so quick to collapse. The man was certainly filled with stones, his heart was solid and rigged. She felt the urge to help him, she needed to understand what made him so cold. When the kettle was done boiling she swiftly grabbed some plastic cups, they weren't much but were better than bringing out glass. May settled two bags of herbal tea into hot water for it to steep, she then gently handed one of the cups to Maxie who was still watching the flames.

May turned to face Mary observing from afar, May nodded for them to stay quiet and it covered its mouth as if to giggle. When she sat down next to him he flinched, he was certainly full of stress. Maxie glared down at his tea as the girl gazed at him, she wondered why he tried so hard to avoid her gaze. The Sun was getting prepared to sleep underneath the horizon, its orange glow cast light down upon them. The atmosphere was perfect and May leaned into his shoulder and stared directly to the colorful sky.

May cleared her throat avoiding his gaze, "Drink the tea it will help you calm down."

"Thank you" He responded plainly.

His mental breakdown stopped shortly after it began, what made him crack, why is he suddenly okay? May couldn't help but worry that maybe Maxie was just never okay to begin with. Perhaps he was empty inside and needed something to fill the void, something to chase. Maxie let out a deep earthly sigh, and May waited for some sort of answer to her inner thoughts. When no words came she just locked onto him staring, waiting for him to speak. He continued to avoid speaking, staring off at the sunset ignoring her attempts at grabbing his attention.

Swallowing her pride she cooed softly, "What happened back there, you seemed like you were fine but then you just-"

"I collapsed, I just had a moment" Maxie interrupted coldly.

May knew he was being fake and continued, "I don't believe you were ever okay Maxie."

Silence filled the air and he didn't respond to her assumption, she was sure she was right. His eyes returned to the fire dancing in front of them, the warmth wrapped itself around their bodies shielding them from the wind. Determined May laid her hands on his knee gazing into his eyes hopefully. Maxie returned her eyes looking into his with a sigh, he then proceeded with a small passionate kiss to her forehead.

"You can tell me, please" She begged in a soft tone.

The man sighed beginning to speak, "I haven't broke down since I was a mere child, I had to grow up strong because I lost both of my parents to the ocean. They died in a vicious storm, when I had received the news I was mortified. I solidified myself and separated from the world, I never cried, never smiled. I just did what I had to get through life, I wasn't like other children so I never had time to become socially adept. Now all I find myself thinking about is you, without Groudon or work, I have nothing. When I observed the two of you together I realized it was indeed possible I could lose you, and I remembered losing my parents when they were all I had."

"It can't be easy doing that your entire life, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I apologize for these emotional outbursts. It is very unlike me."

"You don't need to be professional with me Maxie, just relax."

May could feel him tense as she wrapped him in a warm embrace. He returned his affections gratefully hugging her tightly within his long arms. It was amazing to finally understand, to finally be let inside, but she felt guilty as to how much he must trust her. She wondered if Archie trusted her just as much, what would become of her when one couldn't be with her. May didn't want to ponder the possibility that they may brutally turn on each other, she wouldn't want to cause them that kind of suffering.

The man glared promptly down at his watch and sighed, "Well my dear I must take my leave, I suggest you do as well your parents would worry."

"I know, I guess so, I have to see you later then?" May responded playfully.

"Yes certainly my dear, don't bother your brains about it."

With that he took his leave setting off into the forest, by this time the sun was almost underneath the horizon. May strolled tiredly over to her Pokemon returning them to their little Pokeballs. After everything was prepared she set off to get home, her eyes adjusting to the new darkness surrounding the land. Her trek was rather quiet in a peaceful and calming way, however she felt afraid. It was almost like someone was staring daggers into her but when she looked there was nobody there.

The leaves crunching below her she walked peacefully near a shoreline that lead into the vast sea. Suddenly a strong rustling of bushes was behind her and she leaped with pure fear. In front of her was a tall dark male wearing a black coat. He snatched her bag quickly tossing it into the water. May let out a screech as she went to dive in after them but the man was not going to let her he restricted her. The grip on her tiny wrists was enough to bruise deep and she found herself howling in agony. Someone had to hear her, anyone, May couldn't be left for dead.

******

A voice hit Archie like a hurricane, could it be? He was training over the ocean letting his Pokemon gain high in their stats. The same voice howled again in the distance and he was sure of it's direction, he was also certain that it was May's cry. His thoughts were put onto a halt and he swiftly acted sending himself forward to find the despairing cries of pain. It wasn't long when he had reached the shoreline, his head spun around violently in the dark he couldn't spot her.

Where was she, where was she, he kept repeating these thoughts in his head. When another scream echoed through the quiet night air he shot his head in that direction and ran as fast as he could. A worrisome thought interrupted his mind as he huffed his lungs full of air at top speed. He couldn't imagine finding her in any sort of jam, he continued to think of every worst case scenario and he pushed himself faster. Once she was in his sights he saw her attempting to battle away a tall dark clothed man.

Archie's pulse quickened as he was reminded of distant memories deep in his childhood, he couldn't stand idly this time. His blood being boiled by his fury he tackled the man down away from his little scamp. Not giving any time for him to speak he shoved his body onto the ground pounding his fists into the strange mans face. Archie wasn't going to let someone of his stature hurt her in any way. The man was brutaly mutilated by the time Archie was finished, the tall male terrified limped away terrified of Archie's menacing behavior.

Turning to face May to make sure she was okay he noticed her face was painted with fear. The girl attempted to dive into the water almost immediately after the event but Archie quickly ran to stop her, he knew the ocean at this time was getting close to freezing and she was not wearing the proper gear. In his embrace the young girl thrashed and screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks, he wondered why she was so frantic.

Trying to calm her down he cooed, "May you can't go in the water it's too cold, what's wrong?"

"My Pokemon, my Pokemon are down there. He threw them into the ocean!" She cried furiously.

"Oh goodness scamp, don't worry Sharpedo will get your bag, it's alright."

Rubbing away her own tears she snuffled, "Really?"

"Yes, it's okay I've got you."

He gently released his Sharpedo into the deep sea giving him a command to follow. Once the Sharpedo bolted under the surface he calmly picked May up into his arms. She wrapped herself around him still shaken from the past events, he stroked her soft brown hair softly whispering to her. Archie sat along the shoreline with her in tow, he held her close to assure her safety as she shivered. After no time Sharpedo resurfaced tossing the bag at them with a joyful growl, Archie caught it effortlessly and handed to May.

The girl swooned happily hugging he bag tightly as she counted the Pokeballs to make sure they were all present. To their relief everything was safe and almost in synchronization they sighed happily. May's eyes glowed as she yipped, "Thank you so much, I don't know what could have happened if I lost them!"

"I don't know what would have happened if I lost you!" Archie cried embracing her tightly.

She gazed up to him meaningfully, "Thank you again, I'm just so relieved."

"No problem little scamp, it's past dark though so we should get you home. I can't stand people like that..."

"People like what?"

Archie swallowed lightly, "People who try to hurt others for pleasure, I almost lost my mom to someone like him."

She nodded staring at him with sparkling eyes, she was enveloped in his story now and he wished he had kept his mouth shut. Trying to shake off the subject Archie took her little hand in his leading her to her home. He wasn't about to let her walk around alone after that, he always believed in her strength and willpower but the unexpected can and will happen sometimes.

Speaking up again he made sure he made a point, "I realize you're a strong trainer love, but please don't wander around alone in the night."

"I won't... Can you tell me what happened in the past... With your mother?" She squeaked kicking the dust as she strolled.

He rolled his eyes, "Okay you nosy little butt!"

She giggled back at him sending a grin across his face, he loved it when she smiled. Scratching his beard he told his story, "When I was a little boy dad wasn't around much, so it was always me and mom. Believe it or not I was actually a timid little thing, but everything changed one night when a man like the one ye' saw today broke in. I was mortified, didn't know what to do and I froze when he attacked her; but I couldn't watch her hurt for very long. I guess something snapped inside me and I was never afraid of much after, been kind of impulsive ever since."

"I like that, it's cute to know that you were a shy little boy once!" May replied with a giddy grin.

Archie shot her a sarcastic glance, "Little scamp, please, look at you!"

"Hey!" She squeaked at him throwing playful punches at his arm.

"Oh please continue it tickles!"

May continued to punch him lightly, he just stared at her chuckling at her childish advances. It seemed like only minutes passed when they finally reached the entrance of Littleroot Town. Archie grinned at her in a playful way but she stared off at the town with an expression of sorrow. He really had been getting better at reading emotions because this time he was able to understand she was reluctant to go home.

"Come on little scamp it ain't that bad?" Archie smiled nudging her side.

The girl only gazed up at him with wide watery eyes making him feel a searing guilt. The little monster was trying to play the pity game with him, but he knew better and just gave her a knowing smirk. Seeing as her attempts at making him guilty failed she pouted crossing her thin arms in the red hoodie she still wore. Archie gave her a small peck on the forehead trying to make her feel more comfortable or willing, but it happened to do neither.

"What is it, you know you have to go back tonight at least?" He cooed in confusion.

May gave him another glare, "I just really don't want to."

"What can I do that will make it easier for you?" Archie pushed this time kneeling to her height.

Without saying another word she crashed her lips to his and he flinched in utter surprise. Why did she always have to be so unpredictable? Giving in to her stubborn ways he tightly concealed her in his embrace as he kissed her with passion. May slowly withdrawn with her arms wrapped around his neck, she let out a silly smile her face blushing brightly. Letting go of him he followed her actions and released his light grip around her back.

"I'll see you soon?" Archie asked before letting her leave.

May nodded happily, "Definitely, I'll let you know how things smooth over with my parents tonight though first!"

"Yeah, I bet they aren't going to be very pleased with how late you are."

"Indeed, I'll catch you later! Love yah'!"

The young trainer dashed off towards her home with a bounce in her step. Archie didn't move as he was wary to make sure she made it back safely. He found himself trailing off and staring at her hips as they swayed with each step, he quickly attempted to slap that thought out of his brain. It took a few moments for her to disappear behind the buildings and he hoped she made it back safely. Turning tail he whistled a joyful tune making his way home, he wished he could spend all the time he could with her. He was so broken before, so exhausted and bored, but ever since she came into his life he felt a blissful glee about himself. She was absolutely perfect!

******  
>END CHAPTER<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHORS NOTES: So this is a really short chapter and I apologize Christmas has really been wringing me by the neck. After January tenth I should be back on regular schedule. I took what FanaticalTheorist** **into thought and I agree, I will try and work towards making my stories more fluent! So hopefully this chapter is a little bit better in those parts. I've also got a lot of good reviews thank you so much it makes my day!**

**306lunar also made a good suggestion of a two part ending with the both of them and I may do that considering them circumstances! Alright, thank you so much and I hope to see your reviews in the future. Who is your favorite as always? Thank you!**

May awoke to a sharp brightness killing her poor little eyes. She rubbed her eyes reluctantly avoiding the morning light. Why couldn't she just have a moment of peace? May continued to shield her face from the blinding sun, it was working quite well. However shortly after her father burst in ripping her soft pink covers off. She groaned in severe annoyance squinting her beautiful blue eyes at him. Norman unfortunately was not amused by this lazy display.

Her father spoke loudly, "Happy Birthday my dear, we have a lot planned tonight so be sure to ready yourself!"

The man was indeed correct, it had been May's birthday she just turned seventeen. More than anything she wanted to see Archie, and Maxie again, but she knew that the question would not end in her favor. Instead of showing her true emotions she simply let out a complacent smile to show her appreciation.

Norman slicked back his black hair to fix his composure, following this he let out a little smile. May knew he was not completely joyful as she was growing up, but there was nothing Norman could really do. Her father left her room with a fake and sorrowful smile upon his face. The door made gentle slam, it allowed her to breath again. It wasn't all that often she had real serious conversation with her family, and she wanted to avoid it as much as possible. May wore her new attire with her striped stockings as the new usual almost darting downstairs.

The same questions attacked her as usual, by this time she was used to them and answered them promptly. However deep in her gut she yearned to tell them the truth, she wanted them to know about her visits with Maxie and Archie. May knew though that even the mention of their names a this point would cause serious trouble, and it has been days since the subject passed. She wondered if they truly believed in her lies anymore, and it made her worry intensely. All she wanted was for everything to be okay, but instead all she made was more problems. Sometimes deep inside of her she felt everything was her fault.

May sat amounts her family as usual, but this time suicide or escape crossed her mind once or twice. Even though she wished to make herself happy, her true objective pushed to make others happy. The jumbling thoughts made her ill as she pushed her new formed waffles across the table. She didn't want to be rude but she simply could not eat another morsel.

May's eyes wandered across the humble room that planted itself in Littleroot Town. She thought about all her friends she would miss from moving, it was then she was one hundred percent certain she would not follow her parents. Her ocean blue eyes followed them with sorrow as they raced around the kitchen on her Birthday. May had loved her mother and father, but she wasn't sure about her own happiness. Had Archie and Maxie finally rooted themselves in her head?

She shook her head back into her own sanity again, the waffles in front of her grew cold and would soon begin to become stale. Taking her bright silver fork she dug into its rough exterior. After dissecting her food she placed it into her mouth, but for some reason it just made her feel more sickly. There was no use faking her own happiness, and by this time she was beginning to notice it. Dark mounds seeded below her eyes, and wrinkles brought their-selves close to the young woman's cheeks. Sleep did not accompany her often with such worries on her shoulders, even though it was her birthday.

Her mother and father did not question May as she strutted out the door with the same attire as yesterday. A light breeze pushed through her hair allowing May to relax for a few seconds. However the breeze did not last, it died shortly after as the scent of pine trees wafted in the light air.

May now being alone in her maroon hoodie decided to call Archie. She sat upon a dark wooden stump her eyes glossy from a pure agony, these mixed feelings confused her. her eyes glossy from a pure agony stared into the snowy ground, her body was numb and feeling-less. It would take his voice (or Maxie's) to cheer her up, for some odd reason they made her swoon like brainless trainers who were in love. May wanted to avoid love, but something about them just made her feel a compulsive joyfulness.

"Hello Little Scamp! Happy Birthday!" The loud male exclaimed through her Pokénav.

May grinned in a strange relief, "Thank you Archie, I've been thinking a lot today."

"Don't do that my love, I have it's dangerous!"

"What do you mean dangerous?"

A piercing silence shot the mood, I could feel an unhappy tension growing beneath us. I always knew Archie as a positive sailor, this strange silence spoke volumes between us. Her head worked like a clockwork machine as soon as he stopped talking, what was he hiding?

Archie scratched his beard reluctantly, "Sometimes things are better left the way they are my love. I would drink like a drunken sailor to forget the pains I had. Ye' don't know about what I had really lost."

"It's fine Archie, I've lost a lot before. I know how it feels..." May replied sadly.

"My love, it's rather ridiculous that you want to dig so much into an old pirate's tale!"

"Archie, please, I don't have much happiness left in my life. It's my birthday and the moment I wake I am reminded about the safety of others."

Archie contemplated in his wide blue room, it was clean but smelled of ocean salt which comforted him. His rugged hair was no longer protected by the blue bandanna he wore. Slicking back his black short mane he ruffled his black dress shirt to make it look more 'piratey'.

Holding his breathe he bit his lips tightly beginning to speak, "Listen little scamp, life tends to ruin you. It really does. I just want to protect you."

******  
>END CHAPTER<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHORS NOTES: Sorry it's a little bit of a short chapter again. However it is much longer than the last. Also thanks to everyone who pointed out some mistakes in grammer, spelling, and the likes! I'll be editing the chapters out quite soon. Also to all of you I enjoy all sorts of reviews so don't feel like you have to be too nice, or if you want to gush that's fine too! I enjoy constructive criticism as it helps me improve, but I also love hearing about anything you like about it too! It's all of you who help me to continue writing, and even allow me to keep believing in myself!**

**Enjoy the chapter, also Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year!**

The vivid green scenery cried a sense of happiness, May however could care less for the world. Her mind wracked viciously as a flowing breeze tangled her honey colored hair. A deep scent of softened soil tickled her nose lightly, it was a soothing smell. The soil below her was splattered with little bunches of grass, while above the trees created a beautiful canopy. The bright and warm sun shone down lightly through the pine trees leaving the ground in an artistry of webbed sun spots. She wished so dearly that she would enjoy these things, however her stomach just churned madly with nausea.

Close by was her secret base, she could see the large tree sprouted as she pushed through the pines. An entanglement of roots wrapped themselves within the ground while she climbed. It was almost as if this forest was its own palace, with rooted stairs and treetop windows. The elegance of it all was enough to soothe her thoughts a tiny bit. Soon she found herself within the clearing which had her favorite home in the center. The winding bark was rough as she laid her hand gently on its trunk.

"I'm even going to miss this tree if I have to go" May claimed in sorrow.

She allowed her Pokemon to rest in their Pokeballs today, she felt they needed some time to sleep. So instead of having her loving companions beside her as always she heaved and fell to the soft grassy floor. The shade covered her face but she could feel the warm sun pelting her legs when she laid them across the grass. A clean air flew into her lungs as she took another deep inhale, May let it swirl for awhile. She could almost see the air leaving her lungs when she let out an exhale.

"Good morning, my dear" Maxie's voice echoed from the clearing.

May had not noticed him approach, he always had a thing for sneaking up on people. Flinging her head in his direction she glared at him cocking her head slightly. As always the tall male wore a red jacket, his shorts, boots, and glasses. It was always calming to her though, she enjoyed his company and the vibrant clothes made him easy to spot. His hair as well was slicked back, she never really noticed but it was beginning to grow past his shoulders. May wondered why he was such a formal man, even a stroll he had his hair and attire perfectly fit; he never had a hair out of place.

May blushed as she realized her silence was making him uncomfortable, that is what she thought anyway. She spoke quietly, "Good morning."

"I had a hunch that you would be hanging around here on your Birthday, I believe I must have been right. However I didn't assume you would be out this early" The man responded with a gentle smile.

"Well it's nice to see you smiling" May whispered sincerely.

He stood above her lifting an eyebrow with curiosity. May attempted to fake a smile back, but Maxie was not so easily fooled by this. Almost instantly his smile turned into a frown as if her awkward attempts had disturbed him. They continued to be in the silent atmosphere, the wind was all that was heard. Avoiding his gaze May peered at the ground attempting to wrap herself in false confidence as always. However she could still feel him hovered over her, the cold shadow towering over her vision.

******

It wasn't like was doing something wrong, he had thought many times over and even practiced before he spoke to her. Maxie was baffled and left speechless by a child, it disturbed him, he wanted to be perfect. All the time every morning he had prepped himself for the world, he could tear up any argument and beat down others without a hitch; but for some reason May had made him weak, made him lose focus. Why can't he just impress this one girl?

Building his aggression and anxiety he spoke his voice quivering, "Why can't I make you happy? What am I doing wrong? Is there a formula, an answer?"

The man didn't move an inch out of place, he stood tall even though he was incredibly nervous. Slowly he saw May peer up at him her eyes wide and foggy, he couldn't read these emotions. It frustrated him, he was blinded, he couldn't figure out what she was thinking. He wished so much to dig inside her head, to just release all the things she hid from him so well.

"You do make me happy, what made you think you didn't?" The girl asked.

Lifting his thin hand to his head he sighed, "The way you always stare off, the way you constantly seem like you're not alive. It unnerves me dearly to see you this way; and it's equally as frustrated for me to figure out what you're thinking."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

May's voice trailed leaving her lips as her glassy blue eyes stared off again. It was painfully obvious she was lying to him, and this time he wasn't going to let her bypass him. She needed to know he wasn't another imbecile off the streets, he needed her to know. With one swift and awkward motion he collapsed to the grass to sit at her eye level. Nervously he placed his hands on her knees that she curled into when she had saw him. Her pale skin was fairly cold, the cool feeling however seemed to warm him rather than make him shiver. Maxie locked eyes with her promptly, attempting to make his gaze appear welcoming and soft, however he wasn't so sure if he was doing it right.

Maxie let out a smooth voice to appeal to her, "What's wrong?"

The corners of her mouth quivered slightly, Maxie feared she would do something rash to avoid him. However he proceeded to stand his ground staring through her like a Braviary. Everything his logic ever told him was to just ignore it and allow her to hide, but his once dark heart had felt he needed to help her.

The man spoke again, "What can I do to help you? What do you want me to do, my dear?"

"You're too smart for your own good, you know how to get to people and that is really disturbing; but for some stupid reason I trust you" May heaved as she began to speak a little louder, "I don't feel alive, so maybe your one assumption is correct. With all that has happened, I just feel numb, I guess it's my way of dealing with things."

"I understand, and considering these past few events it is completely reasonable to feel that way. However you are making me worried, those symptoms often lead to suicide. I wouldn't wish anything to come to you because of my own neglect. So please, what can I do to help you?"

"For now, I just want to relax. I want to forget about this mess, just maybe for today I want to forget."

Her eyes still glassy and beginning to water, May embraced Maxie suddenly. A hotness that Maxie often never had felt surged through him and he held tightly back onto her. His hands ruffled her hoodie, all he wanted right now was to become one with her soul. It didn't feel awkward at all to Maxie, even when he kissed her out of pure manipulation he had a fiery desire to keep her for himself. In the back of his mind the man hoped that she had mutual feelings.

Maxie suddenly felt her bury herself into his chest, this action made his heart race rapidly. Surely she could clearly hear this, however she made no note of it and allowed him to hold her. At once all was at peace in the world, it seemed as if time around them had stopped. He couldn't even feel the light breeze anymore, nor did he pay attention to noisy Pokemon that littered the forest. Maxie wondered how this came to be, his biggest rival even more than Maxie, he had fell for like a bumbling fool.

"I really am in love with you May" Maxie whispered by accident.

The words slipped through his mind, he swore he had only been thinking it. However noise does not lie, he heard it pierce his ears and it made him flinch. The warmth of their bodies still comforted, and May barely stirred at his poor choice of vocabulary. A dreadful fear coiled inside him, only now had he began to realize what he could lose to Archie. Unable to react May slipped away gently out of his arms, her eyes seemed to display warmth and it allowed his heart to rest.

Before he could forget he leaped remembering he had gotten his love a present. She was indeed seventeen if he had been paying close attention, which he was certain he had. The sun reflected off of his glasses as he dug into his pockets searching for it. Feeling the well wrapped box in his pockets he snagged it and quickly hid it behind his back. Maxie couldn't help but grin widely, no matter how much he tried to keep it in. May stared back at him with a confused cock of the head.

"My love, I have gotten you a gift for your birthday. I do hope you enjoy it, I believe I should know you well!" Maxie cooed with a bit of overconfidence.

May suddenly blushed, the pink contrasted her lovely white skin; the bare sight of her made him shiver. She dug her feet into the dirt lifting a dusty smell to his nose, it was obvious that she was a little shy.

"Maxie you didn't have to do that!" She replied shyly.

Maxie shook his right hand in resistance, "No I insist, I've done enough to ruin your life. Now please allow me to help mend it back together."

"Oh please you've done a ton of stuff already! Don't flatter yourself so evil!" May teased.

"Just take it you little monster!" Maxie chuckled playfully.

"Okay, okay!"

******

Maxie's hot hands left a sting in May's heart as they touched when she took the gift. It was wrapped delicately in a beautiful sparkling red package paper. The work of the wrapping was also so perfectly organized she didn't want to rip it, typical Maxie. A final touch to his masterpiece was a red bow that resembled a rose, it was stunning. If this was the wrapping, she wondered how much work he put into the gift. The man was certainly able to make things simple appear to be works of art.

With a sigh at having to ruin the beautiful gift wrap she began to tear through the paper. Underneath the exterior was a slender brown box with golden printing of symbols all over it, she had no idea what they had meant. Carefully she opened the box top to reveal a black leather bound book with no title. May had loved leather bound books, they were both appealing and functional. Opening the book she realized it was not one written but one crafted well together. It was made to be a journal of sorts, Maxie himself compiled sketches and drawings of Pokemon around the world. It even had notes and interesting passages about them all.

May's eyes were glowing brightly as she gave the tall male a joyful stare. He grinned back at her, his arms tightly wrapped behind his back. In pure excitement she couldn't contain herself, she flipped rapidly through the pages overtaken by the amount of work he had put into this journal like encyclopedia.

"I know how much you love Pokemon, so I went around gathering some knowledge from Pokemon of all regions. I do hope there are ones in there you have yet to encounter, it would provide useful even if you decide not to stay with me. You could focus on something you love" Maxie declared with a cheerful smile.

May frowned slightly, she had not the slightest idea of what he had planned. This man was completely focused on making her happy. She so much enjoyed the gift, however she was now even more confused on who she loved more.

******  
>END CHAPTER<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHORS NOTES: Oh my god it's finally a full chapter! I'm actually quite pleased with this one it took awhile to finish but I hope people like it as we are getting ever closer to a big event, which should be pretty obvious from the topics so far. I also loved showing the contrast between the gifts that was fun to write. I am back on schedule with my writing so you'll be seeing way more posts, I haven't edited the recent chapters for mistakes yet so I apologize I just really wanted to write this.**

**Also on another note, my next fan fiction is going to be about five night's at Freddy's and will release pretty soon. It's going to be about the children and the murder. Alright enough babbling, enjoy the story!**

Maxie and May sat pleasantly under May's hideout, the suns rays blocked by the great green canopy above. He observed her as she flipped through the pages he put together so delicately. The girls eyes sparkled with glee, it was apparent that he had done an excellent job on making her gift. Trying to act smooth, the man gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder; May shot a glare up at him like a helpless Skitty. It was unclear if his actions were making her uncomfortable, but he didn't shy away, he felt more comfortable being close to her this time around. May allowed him to feel satisfied as she leaned back into his chest, curling against his frail appearing body.

A wave of soft heat washed over him, Maxie had almost forgotten how soothing the suns warmth had been. His skin had felt a sweet tickle from the scattered rays that flew all over his lower half, it didn't help that May was keeping him even hotter either. However this sensation was rather enjoyable, so he allowed himself to be still. May's skin was very soft and pale, the touch of it made him shiver, but he scolded himself for such ugly emotions.

Attempting to avoid over thinking Maxie peered down to focus on where May's attention was. The young female was studying a page on the Pokemon Pyroar, a large and magnificent cat. Maxie remembered seeing the Pokemon itself when he had met Lysandre, it seemed to be his prized Pokemon. That man had been awfully strange, always droning on about the beauty of things as if it were the most important thing in the world. He was awfully well groomed for a villain which was nice, however his antics were odd and Maxie didn't see himself meeting him again.

"Wow, I want a Pyroar some day they look awesome. Now I kind of want to visit Kalos" May declared.

Maixe responded coldly, "Isn't that where you're supposed to be going?"

May hesitated but then replied, "Yeah, but I'm not. Tomorrow is the day, remember?"

"Yes I do, it's just I would rather you go with your parents if that's what you desire. You won't see me, however it's not about what I want."

"I'm not going to stay with them, I can't, there's too much to lose."

May flipped further through the book, her silence stabbing into Maxie's heart. He didn't mean to offend the young lady, he just doesn't want her to make a mistake she would regret. However if it was truly how she felt he would not deny her, it was even what he desired to hear. Still with no words May continued to seek through the information. She again stopped at another Kalos Pokemon that was dubbed the name Noivern. The wonder of why she was attracted to such terrifying and powerful Pokemon entered his mind, ones that were often used by evil themselves or just for epic battles. He silently wished she would like cute and fuzzy Pokemon instead, however he remembered that this reasoning for her liking these creatures could perhaps be the same reason why she had taken interest in Archie and him.

Trailing off into his thought again he began to close out the rest of the world, ignoring even the sweet smells of the forest. Maxie knew he was always introverted, but also highly regarded and confident. His mind was complex and sly, yet also allowed him to create beautiful artwork in the form of words and drawings. It wasn't often he really acknowledged his creative talent, but he knew it was there. However despite these things he was cowardly on the inside, he hated water, and was terrified of flying. So in his own conclusion Maxie again wondered what had May seen in him, he wasn't terrifying or daring and kept himself grounded most times. Had May seen him as a terrifying creature, someone powerful and malicious?

Returning his gaze back at the strong young female, he noticed she was still enveloped in Noivern. At least his gift was being used, and he was even more pleased at how much she loved it. He remembered how many sleepless nights he slaved over created that thing. The day was now turning to its highest point and the heat seared more than it had before. Maxie let the heat enter his lungs feeling its burn, he then exhaled heavily sounding rather relieved.

Almost in complete relaxation Maxie began to speak, "I suppose I'll have to take note of Pyroar, and Noivern hm?"

"Huh what do you mean?" May asked with a puzzled face.

Maxie chuckled, "You seem to be taking exceptional interest in them, perhaps I'll have to remember to let you see them one day."

May's bright blue eyes lit up like fireworks as she darted her head in his direction. Without taking the time to think Maxie swiftly took hold of her crashing his lips into hers. The girl went stiff with surprise, he leaned back from her snickering playfully.

Hesistantly May spoke again bewildered, "Wouldn't it be awesome to fly with these Pokemon, imagine flying through the sky with my Flygon and a Noivern."

"Oh yes, how wonderful that would be" Maxie responded with blatant sarcasm.

"Don't be a baby!" the girl teased playfully.

"If I may remind you my dear, your pesky Flygon almost killed me last time."

"Oh whatever, it was hilarious and you know it!"

"The things I put up with to be with you."

The girl punched him on the shoulder in a childish way, it was apparent that she wasn't trying to hurt him. Retaliating to her light punch he pinned her to the ground, her wrists in his hands. The grass flattened under their weight as dust from the soil was swept up from her wrestling. It was surprisingly easy to keep her down, he expected more of a fight, but perhaps she just didn't want to put up a real struggle.

With a devilish grin he snickered, "Come on now I know you're stronger than that, try harder. Unless you can be beaten by 'The Great Maxie'!"

"Stop being a butt!" She laughed in response.

This time she thrashed more violently, almost pushing the full grown man away with her own force. Unfortunately for her however he was both a man and fully grown, giving him the most unfair advantage as she struggled under his arms. Gasping and out of breath she finally halted her petty attempts against him, Maxie found this absolutely adorable and smiled wider.

"Do you give up yet, child?" He chuckled slyly.

May huffed loudly, "Okay fine, you're much stronger than me. That's a surprise."

"Surprise? What did you think I was, a frail twig?" He asked his voice smooth and demanding.

"No, I didn't!"

Suddenly Maxie felt something deep inside him he hadn't experienced in a while, an uncontrollable lust like a blood thirsty Mightyena. Ignoring the dirt that had been collecting onto his clothes, he leaned into her frail neck and gave a gentle nip. Slowly he bit down a little deeper as the girl let out a light squeal. Drawing back from her he heaved in heavy air, trying to avoid simplistic temptations, however he didn't need to as he began to hear footsteps.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" A familiar scowl echoed from behind him.

******

"Hi Archie!" May squeaked wiggling away from Maxie to greet him.

A heat boiled inside Archie as he attempted to speak calmly, "Hello little scamp, I see someone is trying to get a little too close."

Archie shot a fiery glare into Maxie's eyes, in which the man returned with a sarcastic eye roll. As Maxie dusted himself off from the dirt, Archie continued to stare at him as if to say 'watch it'. The scrawny man was dressed in his usual red Team Magma uniform, it seemed like he spent all day to make sure he was looking keen. On the other hand it only took minutes for Archie to get ready, and he knew that he still was pretty damn sexy without all that preparation.

May approached Archie with open arms, he returned this swinging her into his arms for a great hug. At least he could take comfort in knowing she was still in love with him. At least that's what he had hoped, he didn't want to believe anything else. Her soft brown hair brushed against his tanned skin as he held her, she was always so perfect to him. Her tiny hand gripped onto his wetsuit he usually wore, it was then he gently returned her to the ground; she stumbled crunching in the dry grass.

Setting his eyes back onto the leader of Team Magma he noticed the man had a slight offset in his stare, as if seeing them together enraged him. Archie smirked in a sly way as he noticed his enemies dismay, finally he had found a weakness. Catching May off guard as she was still gaining her footing, Archie snagged her by the waist and began to kiss her lips. The girl wiggled uncomfortably in his grasp, even though she was embarrassed he also knew she liked it. This made him feel an overwhelming sense of accomplishment.

Maxie's face grew a burning red, he seemed furious but unable to have a word to say. The Team Aqua leader proceeded to kiss the young girl, his hands moved into her soft hair, the clothes under her ruffled at the sudden force. The man dressed in red responded to his actions by gritting his teeth, it was obvious he was going to blow.

"Leave her alone, can't you see she's uncomfortable!" Maxie howled in a furious tone that was foreign to their ears.

Archie let go of her while gently caressing her pale cheek, she returned his affections with a bright pink blush. May's gaze fixed onto the bright green grass which was in thirst from the heat. As quiet as a Pikachu she didn't make a peep, she was speechless. Archie peering over at Maxie once again took in his rage, he never saw him so enraged before.

With a evil tone the Team Aqua leader responded, "Is it her, or is it you who is uncomfortable Maxie?"

"So why are you here, what is your purpose, to antagonize me?" Maxie retorted ignoring his claim.

"I would never forget May's birthday, I knew she would be here so I'm around to take her out before she has to be home. Are you ready my little scamp?"

The young female still blushing only nodded in a shy way, as if she was baffled by these current events. She gazed up at Maxie one more time giving him a thoughtful but loving wave. Archie decided it was best to ignore her attempts to comfort Maxie, as by now he was far from repair. Taking her delicate hand in his he turned away from the red dressed male, she followed almost gracefully as a light wind blew past them. Again May turned back to peer at Maxie, this time it began to bug the Team Aqua leader, but he knew he shouldn't think much of it.

The Team Magma leader had more in him, he spoke again his voice like knifes, "Good luck beating me tomorrow Archie, it will be the last time you see her."

Archie halted his footsteps and turned to face him, his feet were firmly dug into the soil. May shrunk hiding her eyes with her faded red hoodie; the blue dressed man had felt guilty for putting her in this position but he couldn't let his enemy take her from him. The suns unrelenting rays beat down on them causing more aggression to ensue as Maxie sent a piercing glare through him.

"You would never win against me, not in physical fight, and not in a Pokemon battle. Don't flatter yerself'!" Archie spat back at him with rage.

The red suited man raised a brow mockingly, "I could beat you down with my bare hands, you're too daft to fight correctly."

"You really think so huh? Well how about that instead of a Pokemon battle, I'll make you bleed with my own fists!"

"Like I said previously, good luck on winning. You're going to need it."

"Fine then, tomorrow we'll see who gets the last laugh!"

With those final words the man dressed in blue turned away holding May's pale hand. As they walked in silence the only noises heard was the crunching of dry grass and the cooing of flying Pokemon above. What right did Maxie have challenging him to a battle anyway, Archie knew deep down he would be the winner. With time to cool off the two reached the Oceanside, the waves crashed against the shoreline. The soft white sand sunk below him, its calming affect allowed him to let out a relieving sigh.

Collecting his feelings he apologized, "I'm so sorry about that little scamp, I wasn't thinking about how you must have felt."

"It's okay, I just wish you could have stuck to the battle instead of trying to kill each other" The young girl responded unhappily.

Archie frowned, "Oh little scamp, I'll make it up to you tonight I promise!"

May refused to smile, her eyes didn't even bother to gaze into his, she just glared into the sand avoiding her emotions. Feeling frustrated with himself and his selfish actions he grunted. Not leaving her alone he bent down to her height and tilted her head so he could meet her eyes. Archie made the sappiest face he could to try and get her to smile, she let out a gentle but half attempted grin when he did.

"Do you want to see your ride tonight?" He asked softly.

Without emotion she responded, "Is it Sharpedo?"

"No, I thought we could fly today!"

Seeming to be slightly more interested the adorable young girl tilted her head in curiousity. Archie was pleased to provoke this emotion, without a longer wait he took grip of a Ultra Ball that was clipped to his utility belt. The shine reflected off its surface in an attractive way as he threw it into the air. Out of it was a towering Reshiram, it let out a majestic howl into the sky. Archie in excitement darted to read May's expression, he mouth was wide open in awe.

Stuttering she asked, "Where did you get this? My father told me the only person who owns him is N from Unova!"

"Yeah, that was a pain, he's letting me have him to show you tonight. That kid is a little bit messed up, I blame his father" Archie responded casually.

The Reshiram snorted at Archie as if to tell him to shut up, a spark of fire flew from its nose into his face. Archie cowered a little to show his apology, he almost forgot that N was important to this Pokemon. Leading May to the magnificent beast he hopped onto its back helping her up gently.

"Alright Reshiram you know where to go, lead the way!" Archie claimed in a loud tone.

The giant white creature nodded with Archie's respectful attitude and the took to the air. The wind was suddenly cut to a fast pace making Archie's headband almost fly away with Reshiram's speedy current. The girl he loved behind him howled and laughed with joy, the man had hoped she had forgotten about his mistake.

******

A powerful gust swept around them as they landed onto the battle resort, May had a difficult time holding onto the great beast but was thrilled to have rode it. Finally at their destination Archie allowed the beast to fly off as he returned the Pokeball to his pocket. He appeared to be rather ruffled today, but the way his hair was swept out of his bandana made her feel warm inside. As the Reshiram flew away it let out a beautiful howl disappearing in only seconds.

"That was fun!" May laughed catching her breath.

Archie grinned widely, "I'm glad you liked it little scamp, it was darn difficult to get him for just one ride! Follow me, there's more to do!"

Without any hesitation the energetic man darted forward as May followed behind him. The loud sound of scattering sand pounded below them and May could see a secluded little crevasse on the beach in the distance. Sure enough Archie halted once they reached that very spot, he panted lightly while gazing into her eyes. Standing next to each other he remainded silent for awhile, May wondered if he forgot where he was. The sun now at the oceans edge it began to cool down, the suns rays displayed an array of colors into the blue sky decorating it beautifully.

The man then suddenly plopped to the sand, he sat comfortably staring off into the sky. After a few moments of May standing awkwardly near him he rolled his dark blue eyes and patted for her to sit near him. She finally clued in and shyly dropped down to his level, she wished she was a little more observant sometimes. As soon as May was at his level he leaned towards her, she felt her stomach knot up almost immediately in anxiety. He passionately met her lips, it was gentle and caring as he proceeded to kiss her.

Archie reeled himself back from her carefully, he then wrapped his arms around her encasing her in a warm embrace. May could feel the warmth of his body pressed against her, it was oddly comforting, it made her feel like she was safe. Again he let go careful not to damage her, it made her feel so insignificant sometimes.

Reaching behind him he withdrew an acoustic guitar, "You wanna hear some music?"

"You play guitar?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes, I've picked up hobbies. I just don't really speak much about them. I'll play for you."

As he examined the brown simple guitar to make sure it was tuned May noticed it came from behind where he had quite a few things set up. He must have put them here earlier today, there was a boxed gift just for her as well. I was wrapped in a bright blue papering, however was done rather poorly but the attempt made her giggle slightly. Once he was finished May turned her attention to him as he began to play.

The sound of his guitar was sweet and rustic, it was extremely soothing making her melt into his music. She had not the slightest clue a man of his stature would play any sort of instrument, she always viewed him as wild and vicious. It was most certainly a pleasant surprise, she listened intently letting the sounds travel to her ears. At this moment she was unable to take her attention away from him, her entire focus fixed on his playing.

It seemed as if hours passed listening to Archie's guitar, however the sun was still setting so it must have been only minutes. May continued to listen while she stared off to the sky. She observed how amazing the colors were as they danced across the horizon. This made her day dream, one day she would be free, she would travel the world with who she wanted and experience all new things. Much time passed, and the sun had finally hid under the horizon allowing for the night sky to take its place.

Archie set his guitar down and spoke, "Alright my love, how was it?"

"Beautiful, perfect, awesome, it was super. I guess you could say I liked it!" May replied with awe.

The man chuckled his voice rough, "You're a sweet heart, anyway ye' best be opening up your present now and then I'll take you home."

"Awe, fine!"

Hopping to his feet the sand shifted loudly, May observed the shadows on his manly form as he walked. Returning to her with the poorly wrapped box in tow she giggled again. Archie's eyes were wide like a child as he plopped himself in front of her handing her the gift wrapped in blue paper.

"I know it's not the best wrapping job, I'm not exactly all that organized" The man confessed shamefully.

May only giggled back at him carefully lifted the medium sized box into her arms. Digging into the paper the noise of tearing hit her ears clouding the other noises. Under it was a plain cardboard box used for packing commonly, she lifted the flaps delicately with the cardboard sliding against her fingers. Inside the box was a long strapped bag that was colored a dark gray color. Lifting it out she noticed it had a large amount of pocket space and was great for travel as it was sleek to run with and carry. With one last examination she opened the denim flaps to reveal spots for each of her Pokemon with all of their names engraved on them.

May smiled brightly, "This is awesome where did you find it?"

The man rubbed his head hesitantly, "I made it."

"Really?" May giggled playfully.

"Yeah I dabbled a little bit in sewing don't hate!" He replied defensively.

Laughing May planted a kiss on his rugged cheek, his beard scratched her skin. She thought she was surprised by the guitar, but the sewing definitely took the cake. May would have never known he had 'dabbled' in these things at first glance, but regardless of that she found him even more attractive than before. This made her gut shrink, yet again the deathly thought entered in her mind, how in the world would she be able to be happy without him either? Tomorrow was the fight, and she could feel the darkened doom seeding inside her.

******  
>END CHAPTER<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHORS NOTES: Woot, new chapter! Guess what, this is a really intense chapter. Also guess what, I wrote this all once and accidentally deleted it like an idiot. So I had myself a cry, and then had to write it all over again. I hope you enjoy this chapter the plot has been leading to this moment and shit gets real so this is all REALLY important. As always I love hearing from you all, it keeps me motivated to write! Critiques are also helpful in case I accidentally made a mistake or something. **

**Alright enjoy the chapter!**

The ocean waters rippled below them as Sharpedo shredded through the sea. Both Archie and May has been riding it so she could get home safely, unfortunately May was clinging for dear life onto Archie. At this moment she regretted not bringing her Pokemon, but she knew that they needed a well deserved rest. Archie glanced back at her clutching to his body, he just let out a loud chuckle. May wished she could be atop of Quake her Flygon, she could just easily fly over these untamed waters and she could have a better grip.

In the short distance was a beach located close to Littleroot town, its sand was littered with broken shells and smooth rocks. As the night hung above them its sea of stars were clear in the sky, even though it was only seven it indeed had gotten dark out. At this hour they were pleased to see the beach completely deserted of people. This would mean that there was a pretty great chance that they were in the clear from there, she didn't need her family knowing about her encounter with these men.

Finally reaching the beach side Archie hopped off his Sharpedo with a bounce. He then extended a hand to May in a gentlemanly fashion, she grabbed hold of it gently stepping onto the white sand. She could feel herself blushing a bright red, when the man saw this he smirked mischievously. The dark haired man withdrew his Sharpedo back to its proper Pokeball, he then led the way for the young girl her delicate hand in his.

Passing the sand line they reached a packed pine forest, the trees gave excellent shelter from any pedestrians that would pass by. A sweet smell of tree sap tickled her nose, it was a soothing scent that made her slightly hungry. Littleroot was soon visible and close by, they entered an open clearing that displayed the starry sky to them once again. Unfortunately for her though this was where they would both have to part ways at least for tonight.

"Alright Little Scamp, are you ready to go?" Archie asked sweetly.

Hesitantly she replied, "Sort of."

He cocked his head cutely, "What's the matter, are ye' worried about tomorrow?"

"I guess so, I just don't want either of you to be hurt" She confessed.

The man embraced her, "Scamp, I promise I won't kill him. That nerd Maxie ain't going to hurt me in the slightest either."

"What if he does, what if you lose? What if-"

Archie interrupted her, "My love, trust me. You need to get home now Little Scamp before we get into trouble, I love you."

"Okay" May whimpered as Archie kissed her goodbye.

Even as the man walked away he turned his head to keep watching her, his gaze completely fixed on her like an obsessed Caterpie. He grinned once more to assure her, but May could feel no comfort in her current state. Instead her insecurities attacked her, she didn't want to lose either of them. As if that was enough, she hoped that her parents would not hate her, that they would understand why she left. She would see them again because she loved them, but for now she couldn't move to Kalos.

When Archie was out of her sights she turned to head home, the lights of the tiny town were dim and barely lit the way. It was sort of barren out at this time, only a few people wandered around aimlessly for whatever reason. Once she had reached her home she felt a warm and familiar sensation, home was always a nice place to be. Letting out a soft sigh she slowly opened the door.

To May's surprise it was pitch black in her house, her parents rarely left the lights off. In the darkness she scanned the side of the wall with her hand for the light switch. Her hand suddenly felt the bump against the wall, she flicked it on.

"SURPRISE!" Yelled a huge group of family and friends.

A few seconds passed where May was completely confused, but it finally clicked once she took the scenery in. Her mother was standing next to a large chocolate birthday cake which was decorated with all of her Pokemon on it. It was a surprise birthday party that she must have planned, May attempted a weak smile to show her appreciation. Her friends crowded around her to greet her into the party, it was rather fast moving and she couldn't register what anyone was saying. Steven, Wally, and Brendan waited by the beautifully decorated cake waiting for May.

Her mother smiled, "Happy birthday sweet heart! Blow out the candles and make a wish!"

May cocked her head at the elaborate cake, "Mom did you make this all by yourself?"

"Yes I was working on it while you were out, isn't it lovely?" She squealed.

"Oh my goodness mom thank you, thank all of you!" The young girl replied happily.

She approached the cake hesitantly as everyone quieted down to watch her blow out her candles. Thoughts blasted by her head as what to wish for, and then it came to her head. Closing her eyes she thought hard on hoping for her family to accept who she loved. Opening her eyes again she blew the best gust she could muster. All the candles but two had went out from the whirl wind she blew, so for a second time she blew out the last candles.

Steven joked, "Looks like you got two boyfriends huh?"

May almost forgot that silly candle game that they had every year, the last candles standing on your first try were how many lovers you had. However she found herself wondering how horribly ironic that was as she was in love with two different men. Everyone grabbed a piece of chocolate cake and began to chat with each other, it was a wonderfully positive atmosphere. It took only minutes for May to scarf down her cake as she usually did with all of her food. This led to seconds, which felt like it was finally enough for her.

Around her were tons of helium balloons, they varied in many different colors. Jokingly Brendan approached May with half a balloon in hand, he let out a horribly squeaky chuckle that made her laugh as well. Wally joined in on the fun, sucking in the helium of a vibrant green balloon. In the background her mother put on some party appropriate music, but as she knew May had liked it not too bouncy so it was just right. However she didn't want to dance with anyone at this point, she remembered dancing with Archie and Maxie all to well and that's all she desired.

Before May could make any real decision if she were to dance or not, she found herself being dragged into it by her mother. She laughed loudly as she attempted to get May up and moving, but as she noticed it was awful embarrassing. May playfullty rolled her foggy blue eyes at her mother and thought the least she could do was join in on the fun. Almost in a minacle way her mother slowly made her way out of the dance while Steven took her place.

Steven grinned, "May I have this dance?"

"Sure, why not?" She replied glaring playfully at her mother.

As a true gentleman he danced with her in a rather rich and correct way, she couldn't help but be reminded of Maxie. However despite these thoughts she just decided to have fun anyway. The night swayed on and Brendan took over the dance, making a more playful display of himself. The two young trainers made about silly ways to look ridiculous to the others.

The night continued on this way, her father Norman made it in as well later in the night. Even he managed to loosen up a little bit when had arrived, it was an unusual but pleasant occurrence. By the end of things her mother brought out the presents that everyone had got her. The stack itself was amazingly high, she thanked each and every person who had bought her a present.

The majority of the gifts were things that May commonly needed as a trainer, Pokeballs, potions, and the such. Every now and then however she came across some mega stones, and odd little items found throughout the region. Once all the gifts were opened it began to get late, and one after another her friends left. However by the time everyone was gone Brendan was still there sitting quietly in a chair. His facial expressions screamed of nervousness, May wondered what was wrong so she approached him to attempt to solve the problem.

Cocking her head she asked, "Aren't your parents going to be mad if you aren't home? Is there something wrong?"

"Well I- I..." He stuttered.

May's eyes trailed off to the side as she observed her mother giggling, dragging her father outside to leave them be. It was then she realized what was wrong, but the true terror made her wish she was wrong. She couldn't have him ask what she thought it was, she wouldn't know how to turn him down without hurting him. Brendan was one of her closest friends, she could feel her heart plummet into her stomach.

The young boy sighed, "May, I like you a lot. I really do like, like you. Would you go out with me?"

The question hit her like a land mine, her heart exploded into multiple pieces. At first she was speechless, she didn't want to hurt him or turn him down but she wasn't in love with him. Anger and guilt spewed out of her body, why did everything have to be so difficult?

"Brendan, I'm sorry but I'm just not ready for a relationship" May lied with obvious guilt.

Brendan lowered his head in sorrow, "Oh."

Once May thought she had dodged a bomb she let out a heavy sigh of relief but played it off as if it were one of agony. However somehow her luck had to avoid her this time, he suddenly began to eye her new dark grey bag curiously. She glanced at her bag and noticed that the leather bound journal Maxie had given her was obviously visible. How stupid of her to forget to hide it!

He glared at her suspiciously, "Where did you get that bag? I haven't seen you use it before."

"I bought it for myself today, why?" She lied frantically shaking.

Squinting his eyes he asked, "Then you wouldn't mind if I had a look at it then right?"

Unable to come up with a valuable lie May only backed away slowly, her hand firmly grasped to the packs strap. May knew Brendan to be a very nosy person, he would always dig through her things and invade her personal space. Just as she suspected he snatched the bag from her quickly, she must have been so badly shaken she couldn't keep a tough hold on it. At this moment she could feel her stomach boiling intensely as he flipped through the book Maxie had given to her, the one he had signed. She reluctantly waited for the moment he would find it, she avoided his eyes and stared at the ground.

He spoke in a shaky voice, "Maxie?"

"It's not-" She squeaked.

Brendan burst into a scream, "Was this who you were with all the time, and what the pack is Archie right? I can't believe you, lying right to my face, you're not ready for a relationship my ass! Do you understand what these men even want with you, THEY'RE CRIMINALS?"

May's confidence plummeted, "They've changed... I-"

"CHANGED? I was here for you all the time you've been here, and they almost killed you! I've loved you since the day you got here, and this is what I get?" Her continued to scream with tears running down his cheeks, "You don't understand how good you have it, these men don't give a flying fuck about you! Oh but what do you care anyway? You know what, you're just a dumb, naive girl and I don't need you! I'm leaving, who's going to be there for you when you move to Kalos? That's right, NO ONE, because you lost me, and they won't even care to talk to you!"

With that he swiftly pushed past May and slammed the door behind him. The empty room left a sour silence that lingered, unable to contain her emotions she curled onto the floor holding her stomach. Tears flooded out of her eyes, the same thoughts repeated in her head 'what have I done?' it hurt more each time. Her tears burned like acid through her skin, there was no explaining how terrible she felt, it was just pain.

Her mother pranced into the room blissfully unaware of what had happened. However it only took seconds for her to notice and she immediately raced to her side. Scooping May up in her arms she began to cradle her and took her over too the couch to sit. Her mom stroked the young girls hair attempting to sooth her sorrow. It didn't really help much, but May appreciated the effort anyway.

"Honey what happened, all I heard was the door close so we came back in?" Her mother asked.

May choked on her tears, "I-I I'm stupid!"

"Oh my dear, you are not stupid. Did you turn him down?" She questioned softly.

The young girl unable to speak only nodded, her mouth quivering from her pain.

The mother cooed, "Sweet heart it's not your fault, he's probably just upset. I'm sure whatever he said he didn't mean. You know Brendan didn't want to hurt you."

"Really?" May sniffled.

"Yes my baby, I'll make you some tea and you can get ready for bed. We're moving late tomorrow, you must be so stressed" She claimed while getting some tea.

"Thank you."

******

It was early morning when May decided to head out, she had packed all her Pokemon and needed items. It was finally the day she would be leaving with either Maxie or Archie. The sun barely hovered above the horizon, allowing for the sky to be painted in an array of blues, reds, oranges, and a bright violet tint. Being early in the morning the air was still heavy, and brisk, the slight chill had her shiver a little bit.

She had been traveling to her base via the usual route that she had taken, it was very beautiful and green within this dense forest. It wasn't long before she had reached her secret base that she had remembered so well, the clearing invited her to rest by her large tree. The grass was moist of dew below her feet and made a wet sloppy sound as she ran to base of the tree. When she reached the trunk she slumped down onto the ground staring at the canopy above her.

"Do I need to lie, to make my way in life?" She sighed out loud.

"No, you don't my little scamp" Archie's voice echoed from across the field.

To her surprise he was here early, "Oh sorry I was talking to myself, you're here early?"

"I thought that was the point my love? So what's the matter?" he replied his head cocked to the right.

"I lost my best friend last night because he found out you guys, he noticed the bag, and then found the journal Maxie gave me" she spilled, "He tried to ask me out and I lied because he was just a friend to me, and now because of this he thinks I'm an idiot."

Archie frowned, "I'll show him idiot, he should never treat little scamp like that. Don't worry about him, he's always been the hot headed type. He probably was just upset, he'll come around."

"I guess so..." May sighed.

"Oh my love, comer here!" he replied as he scooped her into his arms.

He cradled her in his arms to attempt to comfort her, it helped a tiny bit, but her heart was still shattered. If only she had been more careful, she wouldn't have made such a dumb mistake. May stared off into the distance festering over what she had wished she could take back, what she wished she could fix.

Archie must have noticed her sorrowful behavior as he suddenly began to kiss her on the lips. His beard brushed up against her skin roughly as her continued to trail down her neck, she returned his affections and kissed him back delicately on his cheek. It had seemed Archie's best way of giving comfort was physically, and it worked rather well most of the time. However despite this he was extremely bad with coming up with the right thing to say.

His breath hot on her neck he pulled her into his lap, one thin leg on each side of his waist. A deep chuckle escaped his mouth as he smirked in a devilish way. May desired to love him, however the constant lingering of what Brendan had said lurked in her mind. She wondered if it was true, what if they didn't actually love her? However right now she seen a genuine gaze of lust and happiness from Archie, his eyes glowed a beautiful blue as always. They wouldn't have gone through the trouble if they didn't, and May couldn't see any indication of false affection.

Archie continued to play at May, he gently pinned her to the ground as he kissed her more passionately than before. This time she could feel him writhing over her, his waist grown tighter between them. However before he could do anything further he lifted himself away from her, with an mischievous grin displayed across his face.

His voice cooed smoothly, "You have no idea, how much I lust for you."

"Ah, okay" she squealed nervously, a bright red blush on her face.

Archie snickered, "Awe, you're so adorable."

The two gazed into each others eyes for a few moments, May really did believe in him. Their peace however was short lived as they saw Maxie, observing from a short distance. Once they had both noticed him, he zeroed in on Archie heading in his direction. The man was dressed oddly different, he was wearing a black tank top and black jogging pants. Without his long overcoat it was obvious to notice that he did indeed have a light toned muscle under it, it came to no surprise for May though as that would explain why he so easily held her down.

"Good morning, May" The tall red head claimed.

May smiled lightly, "What's with the new attire, it's pretty cool?"

"Well as you may know I intend to win today, formal attire would make things more complicated" He answered promptly.

She nodded back in agreement, "Yeah that does make sense, but guys can we just do the Pokemon battle instead. Please?"

"My apologies May but I have a personal problem with this man, and I intend to finish things. I do indeed love you very much my dear, but I can't grant you that wish" Maxie hissed.

Archie glared knives at him, "I doubt you will, let's get started then. May MY love, you shouldn't watch I don't want you to be hurt as well."

"No, this here is a independent person, she will watch if she wishes. She will watch you bleed" Maxie responded coldly.

May could feel a deep horror within her, Maxie was in no mood to play around, he was going to kill him. With no more words or insults Archie took the first attack, tackling him to the grass. It was not a surprise that he so easily pinned him down, but May knew better; she remembered when he had held her Mightyena down by the head, he knew what he was doing. She only wondered why he allowed Archie to get the upper hand the first time they fought, did he try to deceive him?

May helplessly observed the two on the ground, Archie raised a fist and punched him two times in the face spraying blood about. However Maxie was not one to go down easily, he gained the upper hand when he struggled free and kicked Archie in the gut. Archie recoiled cradling his stomach, that man must have kicked really hard. The Team Aqua leader stood above his enemy, but the Team Magma leader was quick to send a kick to his ankles sending him flying to the ground.

It truly appeared that Maxie had won this, but his opponent bounced back full swing to his gut throwing a fury of punches. That was it, Archie was winning, this time Maxie had spit up some blood and heaved slightly. It was no contest, May knew for sure that Archie was at an unfair physically advantage, seeing the tall red head writhing in pain gave her a sick feeling. She closed her eyes unable to bare anymore violence between the both of them, it was disgusting and terrifying.

However Archie's voice grunted loudly which shot her eyes open again in curiosity. Maxie was back up, he sent Archie into the ground somehow (probably a kick). The Team Aqua leader groaned on the ground in pain, he must have hit the right spot. Maxie took grasp of Archie on the ground and punched him furiously, even more blood splattered across the field. It seemed as if he were going to kill him, he wasn't going to stop. Just as she had thought, Maxie wasn't just here to fight, he wanted to kill Archie. This thought sent her blood to a chill, she wouldn't let that happen.

May sprint towards them, "STOP! That's enough, you win, leave him alone please!"

******  
>END CHAPTER<p>

**PS. DON'T WORRY, this is not the end of the story. We are literally only halfway through this entire story so get ready for a really long ride!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHORS NOTES: Oh man all this drama holy poop, it's day one of being away from her old life. It's really hard to keep my mouth shut on what I have planned, I'm like biting my lip ugh XD. Anyway there's lots more to come and as always I love hearing from you guys, all the reviews and ideas help me keep writing and even allow me to tweak the future story. Thanks so much for staying with me this long and enjoy the chapter!**

**Please leave a review if you have any questions, comments, or anything like that :)**

The taller red haired male lifted himself off of Archie, his fists were dripping with the fresh blood of his opponent. Maxie watched him cowering below him, his eyes shot and throat choking on his own blood. It dribbled down the sides of his cheeks as he hacked up as if he was almost drowning in the red fluid. A great surge of victory flooded through the red head, he had finally won. Countless times in which this man has mocked him for being weak and feeble, now this male was now cowering for forgiveness under his wrath.

The best part was that Maxie knew even through a Pokemon battle he would have won, he had trained longer and harder than before and had the perfect match ups to the pathetic Team Aqua leader. However his crazed feeling of joy was short lived as May continued to shout for his attention. The young girl pleaded on her knees as tears flowed down her soft cheeks, her eyes were red and burned from terror. Truly his opponent had enough for today, but he so much desired to end his rivalry.

Hovering over Archie he stepped back slowly leaving him to writhe in his pain. The only reason he had even let him live was for May, if it weren't for how terrified she appeared to be he wouldn't have stopped. This cold murderous nature was usually not in him, he began to finally realize his own actions. He tried to rationalize what he had just done but could not find a logical explanation other than petty jealousy. It made him feel even more enraged with himself, why couldn't he just love a girl? Why did he have to go after the one that was the most difficult to have?

Maxie clenched his fist to his sides, his hands still wet with blood. The young girl dashed over to Archie's side and it made the red head's heart tremble. Luckily for the imbecile of a man he was as tough as nails, he shook off his severe condition as he sluggishly got to his feet. He stumbled and almost crashed to the ground again, but May caught his fall with a swift motion. However the poor girl was just not strong enough to carry a man his size as she strained to help him.

Maxie stated, "Let go of him."

The girls face went red, "How could you say such a thing? He needs help!"

"Child you are lucky I am so patient with you. You are not strong enough to carry a full grown adult on your own" The red head replied holding his rage.

She lightly let him down against the base of the wide tree in the center of the field. The black haired male grunted loudly at the force of the tree on his weakened frame. May would not leave his side however, the girl was far too generous for her own good. Maxie reluctantly thrown part of the mans body over his shoulder, and began to limp with him at the right pace. If he could insure his safety then perhaps the poor child would be put at ease.

May followed them at a short distance with her eyes avoiding his, it was obvious to Maxie that she was extremely upset with him. However the Team Magma leader refused to be in the wrong, he knew what he saw and how he felt. Images of Archie and her together plagued his mind, the ugly thoughts made him grind his teeth in annoyance. This spawned a strange possessiveness that he could not push back into the recesses of his brain. It was something he wasn't used to understanding, he would fight to the death for this naive young girl and it aggravated him.

It took a short time to reach a nearby Pokemon center, it made him wonder how many times he would have to show up here. Even though he had helped Archie to arrive here he would not show his sympathies to this sewer Rattata. With one cruel motion he dropped the man to the cold concrete without warning. The tanned male let out a howl that shot through the town, Maxie knew it would have been enough to alert the nurses. Without wanting to show his face once more he turned around grabbing hold of May's wrist. She tugged slightly in resistance but quickly gave up and followed the red head.

Once out of sight and closing in on Jagged Pass May let out a hollowed sigh of frustration. Maxie knew if he didn't patch things up quickly that he would have to start from square one with her. What he had done was most certainly uncalled for in many ways, but he wasn't going to give up on what he seen fair play.

Maxie sighed, "You are naive and too generous, you need to learn to fend for yourself."

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't nearly kill him!" She screamed back, the noise piercing his ears.

He calmly replied, "You would try to save someone even if they tried to kill you multiple times. It's moronic and reckless."

May shot him a sarcastic glare, "Are you kidding me?"

"I never tried to kill you, the incident with Groudon was purely my own misjudgement" He retorted defensively.

She only softened, "Archie wasn't a danger to me either."

"Enough talk about that imbecile of a man! Why do you care so much for him, clearly you are unhappy with you're own decisions so perhaps you would wish to go back home?" The red head hissed.

May stopped dead in her tracks glaring right through him, she held her fists strong and stood high. That same determined stare when he had first met her was hitting his heart with daggers. It was extremely menacing but the memory of this only made him shudder with a strange satisfaction. Maxie sighed deeply as he released his rage, he needed to stop being so angry at her for something she did not control.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to step so far out of line" He apologized lowering his head.

May cocked his head at him with wide eyes, "What is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?" Maxie asked a little irritated.

She narrowed her bright blue eyes, "You're emotions are all over the place today. One minute you're enraged, the next you're depressed, then you're happy, and now you're apologizing. What the Hell is going on in that big brain of yours?"

The man gave her a confused stare, "What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, what have I done to upset you like this? Something is obviously eating away at you" She growled unhappily.

Maxie snapped back at her, "I'd think that with your level of intellect that would be obvious!"

"No, no it's not!" May screeched.

With a shock of anger he yelled, "My god, you're so frustrating! I saw you with Archie, the way he kisses you and holds you! It enrages me to see him with you, you're supposed to be mine."

Her stare softened as she lowered her head, "I had no idea... I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault, I'm just jealous" He admitted to her reluctantly.

"Well you don't have to be anymore" The girl smiled weakly.

Maxie frowned, "May..."

He turned away from her reluctantly hiding his emotions in a personal cell. Before he could have a chance to continue his petty talk she embraced him from behind. This made Maxie stumble slightly, but he quickly recovered to face her. She kissed him softly on the lips,it tasted sweet and gentle making him melt away. It was always such a surprise, May couldn't be easily predicted to him. Unable to conceive any better thing to do he rested his chin on her head while holding her as tight as he could.

"Don't worry anymore" her voice whispered softly.

His heart shattered, "I love you."

******

The couple entered the base together, many of the grunts rushed around in an over organized fashion. May wasn't used to this kind of Durant like hive work, everything seemed so put together. Most of them ignored her as they were completely enveloped in their own tasks. She had to quicken her pace as she followed Maxie weave through the maze of a base. The walls were all dark and there were lava lakes boiling in areas for decoration.

The under-dressed leader got a few glances from his peers, some of them seemed rather encouraging. This made May wonder if his grunts and admins actually knew about this fight and their relationship all this time. The girl didn't think that he would have even admitted to that so she decided it could be for other reasons.

The pair finally through many halls reached a rather large office space with many books and organized shelves. There was a seat behind a wide desk and Maxie closed the door behind them to shut out any unwanted listeners. May observed him as he opened a cabinet with many of the same uniform he wore every day, she wondered why he always wore the same clothes and this answered it. He pulled out some attire to change into and placed it neatly onto his seat. After this he let out a heaving sigh and faced May with yearning brown eyes.

Maxie's bright eyes stared into hers, "Now that you have finally arrived, we do have a few more important matters to discuss."

"What matters?" She questioned.

He tightened his arms behind his back, "We have already been preparing for your arrival and I have planned out a route to move upon. It's obvious that eventually someone is going to have suspicions so we'll only be here for a week."

"Oh, I see" May sighed, "We aren't going away from Hoenn are we?"

"Well I was aware that you didn't want to leave so I made preparations to relocate rather close by, but far enough to stay hidden" The man stated, "However I mainly want to ask you if you are certain that you want to make this decision before I go ahead with the orders."

"Yes, I am. Also you told your entire base about this?" May chuckled slightly.

His eyes narrowed unhappily, "Out of all the things you could have focused on; yes I did because I had to."

May giggled, "Is that why I saw people looking at you in that encouraging way? Were they routing for you?"

Maxie placed his hand on his forehead, "Can we please drop this? I intended it to only be for professional purposes."

"Okay, I still think it's hilarious. Professional my butt though" She laughed loudly.

Rolling his eyes he ignored the statement, "Whatever, I have some more things I must discuss with you. Where do you wish to sleep we have a few living quat-"

"I thought I could be sleeping with you?" May smiled.

"I uhm... Okay. Follow me then" Maxie blushed brightly.

May only grinned even wider, for a cocky asshole he was awful bashful. His brow sweat lightly and he quickly wiped it away to avoid her noticing, but it was already too late for that. It wasn't too far from his office where he had his room, it was rather large and well decorated. It had also been different from the last time she had been her, the walls had glass with lava flowing within them. Her favorite thing was the wide bed with what appeared to be satin sheets, she wouldn't wait to find out so she leaped onto it happily.

"SOFT!" May yelled rolling around in the covers.

As she lied with her body sprawled out and the red satin sheets in a mess she observed Maxie's awkward glare. She wasn't sure if he was completely surprised or just really disappointed in her childishness. He stood there for a few moments in silence just watching her mess around in the covers like a complete idiot. However May didn't seem to care, she just liked soft things.

"You should join me, it's comfy" She squealed.

Maxie just watched with a wide stare, "I think I know how my own bed is..."

"Don't be a butt, come on!" May prompted him once more.

He sighed with his hand on his forehead, "Fine."

The man awkwardly made his way across the wide room and sat on the edge of his bed. May glanced up at him with a silly smile spread across her face, he acted so professional. Without another moment to waste before he changed his mind she tackled him to knocking him back into the cushioned surface. His body was stiff and fearful, she wondered why he had always been so difficult to loosen up every time she seen him.

Attempting to get him to relax she kissed him on the cheek playfully, his face by now was flushed and red. Maxie returned her affections by lightly kissing her on the neck, however it still seemed reluctant. She proceeded to tempt him, biting his ears, and kissing him more intensely. It was all she could think of to attempt to get him to wind down and relax.

Holding back from her he asked, "My dear, what are you doing?"

"I don't know, you're tense I want to make you happy" She replied with a giggle.

He threw his head back against the cushion, "You are a naive young girl, that is going to get you in trouble some day."

"I don't think so" May protested.

Maxie grinned slightly, "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Kind of..." The girl smiled.

"Are you sure about that?" His smiled grew wider.

May contemplated a little while, "I know a bit more than you may think, I'm not oblivious. I just haven't had the experience..."

"One would still assume that as not knowing" He teased.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Oh shut up, I know what I'm doing okay."

Maxie let out a muffled chuckle at her and she blushed heavily, she didn't want to be naive. In frustration she leaped atop of him and kissed him more deeply. The man gazed at her sharply with the eyes of predator, the same gaze that had once fell upon her before. Pushing her back against the pillows he asserted himself as dominant. Feeling rather heated she squeaked underneath him, she could feel her face growing hot.  
>A sly grin sneaked its way across Maxie's face as he shook his head slowly.<p>

He proceeded to kiss her along her neck softly, each kiss made May feel uncomfortably warm. However the next move he made was more serious than the last, he propped her up against him while removing her shirt. She let out a nervous squeak as her cheeks got even hotter, he responded to her dismay with a smooth chuckle. He followed his actions with the removal of his shirt as well, it revealed a surprisingly toned body for what May had assumed. Gently he kissed along her neck and down to her chest where her black bra had been, he then reeled back again and nuzzled her forehead.

"You're so beautiful, but I will make you wait" The man whispered teasingly.

She blushed as he withdrawn himself, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Why are you so eager, am I really that irresistible?" He laughed.

May rolled her eyes, "Whatever, take your time then."

******

The morning came quickly, May had slept better than she ever had before. Maxie had slept quietly with his arms around her, she felt safe and loved knowing he was besides her. She wasn't even home sick yet, he did an excellent job at making her feel welcomed.

Letting out a long yawn she broke away from Maxie's light grip on her, the man leaped awake from the sudden movement. She giggled as his eyes were fixed on her widened and astonished from the awakening. It was nine in the morning by this time and she was always up and ready to go. Racing around her new room she scrambled to get on new attire, she pulled on some new pants and wore her usual black top.

Maxie rubbed his eyes, "Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Very well actually, and now I have to get up and make sure Archie is alright" She replied struggling with her pack.

"What? I thought we went over this!" He hissed.

May rolled her eyes, "Well dumb butt if you didn't try to kill him then I wouldn't have to, but you took it too far. Now to do the humane thing I have to make sure he is recovering and not dead."

"Oh yes, because I'm perfectly fine with you associating with my arch nemesis!" He scowled in annoyance.

"Maxie you can't cheat with someone who is in intensive care" She responded sarcastically.

Maxie pouted angrily, "You'd be surprised."

"Can you just trust me, I will only be a few minutes. Quake is a fast flyer" May pleaded.

He gazed at her, "Fine, but quickly."

"I promise, I love you!" She squeaked kissing him on the cheek.

His eyes were glazed staring at the ground, she knew that he didn't trust her. It was understandable though and she sympathized with his adorable pathetic expression. May honestly wouldn't be surprised if he or a grunt would follow her at this point, but she didn't care because even if she wanted to cheat she couldn't. She stepped outside onto a balcony he had installed to see the pure light from the mountain. A warm breeze tackled her hair playing with the tangles it had.

Once she assessed the beautiful scenery she released her Flygon named Quake. At the sight of her he let out a happy screech and nuzzled its head into her stomach. Maxie observed her from the glass door to the room, May gave him a light and joyful wave as she blasted away onto her flying beast.

The air went cold as she flew higher into the atmosphere, but somehow this just felt right and soothing. It didn't take very long to land at the Pokemon center that held Archie. The doors slid open promptly as the bright white lights tackled her eyes. Flygon waited outside happily examining the blowing grass like a child, while it was entertained she approached the desk.

"It's you! Everyone said you were missing last night and the flight to Kalos was delayed until next week to find you! Have you checked in with your parents young lady?" The nurse at the desk greeted.

May gulped and began to lie, "Yeah I was just home late was all, I heard Archie was in an accident may I see him?"

"Oh well that's good news, and yes he was attacked by a wild Slaking he says. Awful strange that it attacked him, but anyway follow me" She replied with a smile.

The beautiful young nurse smiled as she led the champion down the pale white hallways. Many injured Pokemon and people littered the rooms, they were recovering well though and this made May's heart feel at ease. At the very end of the elongated halls was a door on the right that had held Archie. The nurse let May in promptly and left them alone.

The man had recovered rather well for only one night his face was slightly swollen and he needed a few stitches, but overall was the same person. As he saw her enter his content face turned into one of glee, his bright blue eyes sparkled with pure surprise. May took a few steps forward and suddenly felt a solid warmth build up in her stomach, she still had feelings for him. A guilty emotion plagued her gut as well, she promised herself she wouldn't so she attempted to slap the love for him away. Trying to keep things professional she approached him quietly.

"How are you doing Archie, I got really worried so I came to check up on you" May claimed calmly.

The man grinned widely, "I'm perfect now that you're here, it's too bad I lost though. Did ye' go with 'him' scamp?"

May felt guilt boil inside her, "I did, it was part of the deal..."

"Oh my little scamp, I'm so sorry. I can't help but love you to bits still, it might be best if you avoid me!" He admitted sadly.

"No, I actually wanted to see you. Especially since you're broken up and all" The girl whispered shyly.

Archie laughed joyfully, "Scamp don't you worry about me! Scars make a pirate look cooler anyway!"

"You're always so positive in the worst of situations, I envy that of you" May giggled weakly.

"I'm only happy because you actually came to see me. I'm glad that you cared" He replied his voice weak from his injuries.

The girl gazed at him, "Well I'm glad that you're feeling better, if you need anything at all you can always call."

"I would like a kiss?" He smirked.

May blushed awkwardly, "I can't do that..."

"Awe you're blushing how adorable! Anyway my little scamp, I'm just teasing you" Archie chuckled, "Listen if he hurts you, I want you to know I'll be here for you. Even if you just need someone to rant to, I'm not expecting you to love me, just don't forget about me."

The girls eyes watered, "Oh Archie... I would never forget about you. Anyway I will come tomorrow as well, do you want me to bring anything?"

The man gave her a sorrowful smile, "As long as I can see you I'll be fine."

May swallowed her guilt again, "Alright well, goodbye for now."

"Goodbye..." He waved to her weakly.

******  
>END CHAPTER<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey, I'm back!" May yelled flying in on Quake.

Maxie was writing at his desk, papers were organized in sections as he wrote upon one in front of him with a red pen. He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and addressed the young girl with a meek smile. Cleaning up the papers he piled them in the correct drawers and bins. It was always a little tick of his to keep things well organized.

"Nice to see you again my darling but we do indeed have an issue" The man responded after a few brief moments.

She cocked her head at him innocently, "What's wrong?"

"People are beginning to worry about you, it's only a matter of time until they start search teams. Our relocation will have to be earlier to avoid detection. I truly hope you understand the risks I'm taking to keep you happy" He claimed boldly.

May hesitated a few moments, "Oh, well that's okay."

"Indeed, so we should be ready in two nights" Maxie replied.

He returned his gaze to his desk, the clean surface was satisfactory to his tastes. When he glanced back to May she was simply staring off outside with the same blank expression he'd come to recognize. Her Flygon glared back at him with a distasteful expression, that thing had always disliked him. Maxie gave him a smug grin to show his pleasure of accompanying his trainer. The creature deepened its gaze with a pure hatred and returned to cuddling its trainer.

Leaving her to be with her Pokemon Maxie decided it would be the right time to get organizing their move. As unfortunate as it had to be, this was extremely important for his own sake. May could easily be found without anyone hating her, but if she was caught around him he would certainly not be pardoned for that. He returned himself to his desk once again, and then paged his admin Tabitha. It was of upmost importance that plans were going perfectly.

******

"What do you think Quake? I think I still have feelings for Archie. It's obvious he hasn't let go, but I'm with Maxie" May whispered while they were both hanging out on the balcony.

The large serpent like creature gave her a quick nudge in the stomach for comfort. Quake was always the type of Pokemon to agree with whatever she said, no matter his own opinion. May gave him a light pat on the head and he nuzzled his head into her body.

The wind outside was quite on the strong side, it pelted her hair as is flew behind her back. Something about the sky really calmed her down, it felt wild and free as she wished to be. A hint of smoke and ashes tickled her nose, it was an odd smell that was discomforting but at the same time interesting. She found herself closing her eyes for a while just to take in the sounds, and smells.

"You know what, I'm sure if I just give it time I will really understand how I feel. I really love Maxie and that's all that matters" She spoke to the air.

The creature rolled its eyes and gave her a huge lick across the face. It wasn't much of a slimy lick, instead its tongue was rough and dry strangely enough. May laughed a little as it kept licking her on the cheek. After a few sharing moments she returned Quake to it's Pokeball, and walked her way over to see what Maxie was up to.

The taller man was sitting in his chair writing intensely consumed with his work. At the same time he seemed to be talking to someone on the other end as if to only be discussing business. Not wanting to disturb him she quietly sneaked in leaning on the wall behind him. He was so consumed in his work that he didn't take note of her presence and continued to write. May just observed at her small distance, watching him speed jot on what seemed to be a lined piece of paper. He took a deep sigh as he dropped the pen rubbing his temples in annoyance.

"Are you okay?" May finally asked.

Maxie leaped out of his sit startled, "I'm fine, this is just extremely stressful. I haven't had this much work since Groudon,"

"Too bad I was always a step ahead of you!" May teased letting out a light chuckle.

The man rolled his eyes at her, "Perhaps, but how many times did I completely evade you? If I didn't realize my own actions Hoenn would be destroyed."

"Well that's the same with Archie. Don't forget you both did wrong and realized the truth" She replied.

He gritted his teeth lowering his head, "Why must you insist on talking about that scum so often."

"I'm sorry..." She replied with fear in her voice.

"My apologies for snapping at you, but its very apparent our distaste for each other. Now as much as I wish to spend time with you I have some duties I must take care of involving our relocation. You may go wherever you want in the base, but I suggest staying inside unless you want to be found" The man replied to her coldly.

Maxie's dark brown eyes glared down at her short stature. He gave her a quick peck on the forehead, and then walked calmly towards the door. Once May was left alone a deep hurt settled inside her, it was quiet and lonely, she was used to noise and constant bustling. However she didn't let that get her down, she simply dismissed it and instead began poking around to see what she could find.

Not much was found in the mix other than boring papers and notes. It wasn't very interesting, he was extremely organized so it made her fear messing up everything. Boredom was quick to reach her as she bounced a red ball off the wall that she found in one of the drawers. May wondered why he had a bouncy ball, maybe it was for when he was really bored like her.

Hours passed by of nothingness, she began to worry of why he was so busy with such things. May knew it was important, but she didn't really feel like associating with the others and she would get lost in the maze by herself. Perhaps a quick fly with her Flygon wouldn't be all that discouraged if nobody knew. She debated on it for quite some time, wondering if it was really a good idea.

Before she could make a decision he entered with a bit of a sour look on his face. Maxie grumbled to himself as she watched him dig into the his desk drawers. It wasn't difficult to see that he was extremely irritated and she was curious as to what flared him into such a bad mood. He coiled from the drawers letting out an irritated moan. As if the whole world tumbled onto him he collapsed onto the his large bed right next to where May was sitting awkwardly with ball in hand.

May observed him at the beds edge, "What's got you in such a bad mood?"

"Tabitha and the others are idiotic morons who can't organize anything. We'll have to work twice as hard tomorrow to have preparations done. They're simplistic imbeciles if I had half a mind I would fire all of them!" The man grumbled in annoyance.

"I'm sorry. I don't really know what to tell you. I found a red ball in your desk, what is it for?" She asked attempting to avoid the conversation.

He glared at her sarcastically, "It's a red bouncy ball what do you think it's for? I need a moment of rest, just one second where someone is not being an idiot."

"HEY! I'm not an idiot, I just didn't think you would keep a bouncy ball" May added in annoyance.

Once again he sent her the same condescending glare, "I wasn't complaining about you. You're perfect."

"Well that's a first" May claimed sarcastically.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her.

She raised an eyebrow, "You don't ever compliment anyone but yourself. Anyone in all of Hoenn would know that!"

"Very funny, we've already had this conversation. Every but us is a bunch of morons" Maxie claimed rolling crossing his arms behind his head.

She rolled his eyes at him, "Right, because it's completely normal to hate everyone but yourself."

"You can be a little brat sometimes!" He teased grabbing onto her wrist.

She struggled playfully to be released from his grasp, but unfortunately he was too strong for her. In a passive aggressive way the man kissed her deeply on the neck as if he were entitled to her affections. Maxie continued to nibbled on her passionately, the poor man was so deprived from affections he held back everything and only released himself in his own anger. As always he pushed himself on top of her, hovering over her delicate body. It was unlikely that he would do anything regrettable as May had came to know him as extremely intertwined with thought.

"You're adorable, the way you act like you don't want me. The way you pretend everything is okay, you act so professional. What's going on in that head of yours?" May whispered teasing him.

Maxie nicked her ear lope and whispered lightly, "One could claim the same accusations of you."

May let out a deep sigh and rested her head back onto the beds satin sheets. She observed his stare into hers, it was sharp and yearning like a predator watching its prey. Sometimes she wondered why she had fell so hard for these men, why she yearned so much to be with them. Maxie holding in his frustrations and emotions relaxed back onto his side digging his head into the pillow next to her. Following his actions she laid into his side, curling into his chest. It was like pounds were lifted of her shoulders. It wasn't often she felt so at home.

******  
>The morning came as quickly as the night had left, Maxie let out a deep an faltered yawn. His outstretched arms almost instinctively reached out to May which had been sleeping peacefully at his side. She must have been rather tired to still be asleep, it was early morning but she was almost always up early. Maxie chuckled to himself as he thought of the tiny things he had recognized while spending time with her. He had only wished his time didn't have to be spent so often on ridiculous work regimens.<p>

The girl stirred to her side and mumbled in her slumber as if to be completely unaware. Since he wasn't all too excited to leap out of bed at the moment he took some time just resting by her side. It gave him a rested feeling of peace just taking the time to slow down and enjoy things. He had forgotten how often he was always on the move, always being stressed out creating an organized schedule. Deeply in his own thoughts he wished this could last forever.

Yet sometimes things just had to come to an end, no matter how much you wished for them to stay. A flashing alarm clock beeped in a loud disturbing noise. It interrupted his peace and suddenly shattered it, almost all at once the stresses of real life returned to him. Letting out a loud groan he smacked the alarm clock with his fist and rolled back onto his side.

His beautiful girl had awoken from this and giggled from Maxie's pure distaste of the peace shattering noise. She flopped to greet him staring into his eyes deeply as she rested gently on the pillow. Trying to return her gaze he cracked an uncertain smile at her, he worried if it may have appeared creepy or unpleasant.

"Good morning Maxie!" May chuckled lightly brushing her messy brown hair back.

Maxie sighed contently, "Oh how pleasant it feels to finally hear that."

******  
>END CHAPTER<p>

**AUTHORS NOTES: Okay so I know that was a little bit of a short chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I wanted to use this chapter to establish more of a relationship between Maxie and May. There will be much more in the future so as always I hope you enjoy reading :)**

**Thank you as always and please leave a review if you like it! Have a great night!**


	21. Chapter 21

"How much longer until I can go home?" Archie stirred relentlessly in a patients bed.

A nurse dressed as usual rolled her eyes at him, "Your wounds have been healing quickly, but that doesn't mean you can leave yet. Tomorrow earliest if you're feeling up to it."

"I'm ready to go now!" The male hissed **while** throwing himself up.

He pushed himself to his feet to make himself seem more ready. However his body had other plans and as soon as he was stable a sharp pain in his stomach made him collapse. The nurse in a reluctant haste aided him back into the soft white bed. She checked his bandages for bleeding and sighed in relief when she confirmed no damage had been done. With a hissing sigh Archie crossed his arms like a child, meanwhile his caretaker was preparing new bandages.

The young nurse began replacing his bandages, "Trust me, you're the worst patient I've ever had the feelings are mutual. For the sake of your health just don't do that again."

"Ye' wouldn't have anything to worry about if you'd just let me go home!" He roared in annoyance.

Finishing her work she sighed, "It's against our practice and Matt has advised you stay until you're better. Get some rest, you'll feel better."

Archie observed her as she closed the door. The moment that she was out of sight he quickly began searching the room for something to do. It was literally the worst possible thing for him to be grounded in a bed doing nothing all day long. Scanning his metaphorical jail cell, he realized this entire room was practically baby proofed. He let out a deep sigh colliding the back of his head into the soft feather pillows below him.

He had only just woke up, the idea of attempting to get more sleep drained all his will power. Yet he had nothing he could possibly fiddle with or destroy, so instead he just lied there staring at the plain white ceiling. It seemed as if the walls were closing in around him, the idea of being here longer frustrated him. A boiling fire in his stomach caused him to thrash about sighing for a while, but it didn't cause much entertainment. His patience was quickly fizzled away and he let out a loud horrifying scream to attempt to let out some steam, but that didn't help either.

Finally giving into the nurses advice he closed his eyes. It took a few moments for him to get essentially bored, the black abyss at his eyelids had nothing to entice him. Poor Archie wasn't even the slightest bit tired so he instead continued to stare at the nothingness in front of him. Growing bored of this he tried to imagine something, anything, to take his mind off his current situation. He was encountered with floating colors around his vision, boring, floating, colors.

"I AM SO BORED!" He howled at the top of his lungs.

The door slammed open light attacking his face, "Is everything alright, I heard screaming?"

"No, I'm really bored" Archie replied.

The nurse frowned, "Are you serious, that's it? Do you want a book or something?"

"NO! I hate reading... Actually wait what do you have?" The man asked giving up.

The woman snickered, "Well I'll grab you our cart of books, I'll be right back."

Archie rubbed his eyes in pure agony, why did he have to go through this? His head was throbbing from how tedious this ordeal was, and the last time he actually read a book was a manual back when the Kyogre ordeal happened. That in itself was of complete annoyance, it was worse than sitting around doing nothing. At this point however he'd rather read than be irritated from the pure quiet atmosphere.

The woman returned with a cart full of old books, "It's been some time since we had any donations so some of these books are kind of old. I'm sure you'll find something you like though."

She pushed the cart to his bed side so everything was within reach for him, once he had been searching through the books she left him alone once more. He let his eyes scan through the titles of each book, each of which had not sparked his interest even in the slightest. One he had passed by was a scientific research textbook for volcanoes, the mere thought of it made him cringe as he pushed it away. A bit of dust brushed off onto his skin, it was then he realized how old they really must have been. As he was just about to give up his search a brighter colored novel caught his attention, it was a fiction about a mysterious adventure with a giant unknown sea Pokemon. He swiftly opened to the first page to begin reading the adventure.

Archie wasn't exactly the fastest reader out there, so just the first few chapters he assumed must have took him awhile. The description of this novel was quite advanced for his taste but it didn't really matter, he was enveloped in the story. Every time the daring main character had encountered this mysterious creature it had escaped him, and people began to call him mad. Archie did indeed find the protagonist very relate-able to himself in many ways, which drove him to read further. By the time he had reached the fifth chapter he began to feel a bit tired and laid the book on the counter-top besides him.

Before he could get some rest the door opened, "There is a guest here to see you sir, would you like to invite them in?"

"Who is it?" He asked curiously.

"May, the champion of Hoenn. Quite strange that she'd hang around with you but, whatever" The nurse stated.

Archie smiled brightly, "Yes, yes I would like to see her."

The young nurse gave him a skeptical glare before scampering off to invite his special visitor. It seems almost as if it had been forever since he had seen her, even if it had only been a day. The thought itself was one of sorrow, he knew he had to accept that she wasn't his but he just couldn't let it go. Before he could finish a second thought May had politely walked into the room.

She was as beautiful as always with her hair tied with the red bandana she always wore. However this time he had noticed she was wearing a Team Magma hoodie with her usual attire. The idea of her being with 'him' made his skin shiver, how much he had wished he could kill that man. Instead of dwelling on the minor detail he focused on his happiness for having her even show up.

"Hey there Little Scamp..." He greeted her, staring at her clothes.

The girl shifted uncomfortably, "Hi, sorry about the hoodie. It was Maxie's idea, he thinks it looks good on me."

He narrowed his eyes trying to keep calm, "I bet he does."

"Anyway, I brought you something maybe to keep you from getting bored?" May grinned while seating herself next to him.

Archie raised his brow, "What is it? I've been stuck here, forced to read."

"Oh no, reading it's so terrible!" She replied sarcastically giving him the gift, "I bought a bouncy ball, I found one yesterday when I had nothing to do so I figured you'd like one too."

"What Maxie's got you bored to death already? My, my, if it were me I'd make sure ye' were always entertained" The man replied sensually as he took the blue bouncy ball.

May blushed intensely, "You're terrible!"

"Hey, I'm just saying! Can I use this ball to throw at the nurses?" He asked slyly.

She grinned sarcastically, "No, you butt! It's not for that!"

"What if I just..." He began aiming at a glass on the counter.

May playfully screamed while grabbing him, "No!"

The girl attempted to steal the ball from him but he was way too quick for her. Archie found himself very entertained by her helpless squealing and flailing attempts to take it from him. Finally giving up she withdrawn herself crossing her arms in an amusing frustration. Her face was flushed bright red and her greyish blue eyes were more vibrant than usual. He found himself utterly attracted to her, but he quickly discouraged the thought taking his gaze off of her.

However to his dismay she continued to stare straight into his eyes. She smiled slyly at him like something had seeded itself into her brain, what had he done? May took grasp of his hands, and without thinking he allowed her to as she gazed at him sweetly. Before he could even tell he peered down to realize she had taken the ball from him.

"Whoa little scamp that's not fair!" Archie laughed with a silly grin.

May stuck her tongue out at him, "It's totally fair, you were distracted!"

"Distracted by you!" He blurted out without thinking.

She raised an eyebrow slyly at him, "What?"

Archie stuttered annoyed with himself, "Uh... Distracted by... Yer' hair?"

"Yeah that's exactly what it was, huh?" May replied sarcastically.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Yes that is what it was!"

"Okay, sure you believe that" The girl proceeded to tease him, "Now I have the ball, and I'm not giving it back because you'll wreck everything."

"That seems like an awfully cocky assumption, I'll get it back" The man responded in a sly tone.

Archie gave her a few moments to relax herself, she kept the blue ball in her lap as she stretched widely. Seizing the moment to strike he attempted to steal it from her, but her reflexes were faster and she simply scooped it up away from him. He then waiting for more opportunities, one after another they failed and he became extremely frustrated.

Without thinking he kissed her promptly on the lips and she returned his affections, this allowed him to distract her at any rate. However he had forgotten just for that slight moment she was taken, and he quickly recoiled with the ball in tow. She stared back at him like a Deerling in headlights. Feeling slightly embarrassed but triumphant in his win he flashed the bouncy ball to her.

"I told ye' I would get it!" He gloated attempting to avoid his mistake.

******

May spoke nervously in response, "Heh, yeah you did..."

The man immediately detected her distress, "Sorry about the thing... I wasn't thinking, I forgot yer' with Maxie..."

"Uhm it's okay I did too... I gotta go, can we forget this happened? I'll see you tomorrow okay... As a friend... Like it's supposed to be" She replied in a depressed tone.

"Oh, okay I'll see ye' tomorrow little scamp..." Archie responded staring at the ground.

Not wanting to make things worse than they already were May ran outside as fast as her legs could carry her. The guilt had already smacked her hard in the gut, how could she have been so ridicul0us and careless? In her mind she panicked, she speed walked through the halls of the center and finally burst to the outside world where Quake was waiting. The creature shook its head at her happily, and nudged her in the stomach.

Her eyes fogged over as she was enveloped into her own thoughts, her Flygon seemed to notice and cocked his head. Attempting to reassure him she swiftly hopped onto his back, he burst into the air diving and swaying with pure joy as she pat him gently. Even though she had felt the need to talk, to say something, anything to help her feel better she just couldn't. Silence took away her words and replaced them with the horrible guilt that barraged her mind.

How could she have done that to Maxie, to herself? Why is it her emotions and stupid brain had to complicate things all the time? May so badly wished to scream her lungs out and release her soul, but she couldn't she was trapped in her own denial and confusion. A constant reminder had clicked in her head, she knew she still cared for Archie, she knew it was wrong. However something inside her made her proceed to see him when the easiest option would be to just cut him out completely.

More questions began to enter her mind as she arrived at her temporary home at Jagged Pass once again. Was she really in love with Maxie? Did she really love Archie? Her eyes glazed over and all feeling of outside elements numbed, all she could do was repeat the same accident in her head. Quake stared at her in a worrisome way as she hopped off of him. With a meaningful gaze she shook her head at him and patted him gently on his larger torso. Within only a few moments she returned him to his Pokeball and sprinted inside through the balcony.

Maxie as always was at his desk working on whatever preparations had to be done. However May felt a coldness deep within her as she observed him so enveloped in his work. She knew it was because of her that he had to, but nonetheless she felt neglected and hurt. All she really wanted was just to finally be happy, but every choice that she made seemed to dig her deeper into a pit of despair. It was a returning thought to her that she might never be as fulfilled as she wished she could feel.

Walking across the red floor she peered around the corner where Maxie was working. He seemed to not have noticed her as she watched him, he had seemed different without his overcoat on. The mans red hair was slicked back as always and his clothes seemed in pristine quality, he appeared so construct and perfect all the time. May couldn't help but feel insignificant in comparison, he was so well organized while she was just a mess.

The red head let out a heavy sigh, "My apologies my dear, this has gotten the best of me."

"It's okay..." She replied in a low tone.

Maxie recognized her voice of despair, "What's the matter? Have I done something to upset you?"

"No, no it's all okay! I'm alright really!" May reassured him, her voice nervous and shaky.

Turning full attention to her he spoke, "Don't play me for a fool, I can recognize when something is wrong."

"I-I..." She squealed.

Analyzing her further he scowled, "Did Archie do something to you?"

"No, I just feel a bit insignificant..." May responded quickly covering up her other feelings.

Maxie stood from his chair and approached her, "Insignificant, why?"

"I guess a bit lonely, I just wish I had more time to spend with you. I wish I was more like you, more collect and organized. I'm just a huge mess, my life is out of control and so are my emotions..." She stated glaring at the floor.

Maxie shook his head, "My dear, you're not a mess or insignificant. I sympathize with you for not having much time together, things have just been quite difficult is all. I'll give it a rest for now they can handle themselves, we'll get some tea and take some time to relax and go to bed okay?"

"Yeah, I think that'll help..." May agreed still in confusion.

Maxie smiled at her gently, a strange thing that she seemed to get more used to nowadays. He then followed by putting away the equipment in their proper places, leaving the desk and area in a clean condition. Once he was finished he kissed her on the forehead to attempt to console her, it made her feel warm and loved. She followed closely behind him not wanting to get lost in this maze, the presence of him made her feel more calm already. Perhaps things would work out after all, she just needed to relax.

******  
>END CHAPTER<p>

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this one is a little short as well but I kind of wanted to end it here for the affect. Sorry to have kept you all waiting so long, I was playing TCG Online and collected the new tournament prizes. Which of course would be Team Aqua and Magma stuff! Hah, anyway thanks for continuing to read and believe in me! I look forward to each review, I love reading what everyone has to say. It even helps to point out any flaws so I can improve in my writing! Thank you all, until next time!**


End file.
